Sur le fil
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: De fil en aiguille, tu as perdu le fil et au fil de tes pensées, suivant ce fil rouge au lieu de filer doux, tu te retrouveras sur le fil du rasoir et fileras droit en Enfer. Suite de Sauvages. Minific UA. Dark!Lavi. Partie VI : POV Lenalee
1. Chapter 1

**Sur le fil**

**Partie I : Indécisions**

Yo les jeunes ! Me revoici donc pour la suite tant attendue (je blague) de Sauvages. Je vais faire court en blabla parce qu'il se fait tard et que je dois me lever tôt demain. Je tiens donc à remercier humblement chaque personne qui m'a laissé une review sur Sauvages. J'en avais rarement reçu d'aussi constructives et encourageantes et ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir.

**Avertissements** : Bah, toujours pareil, sans doute en pire. Viols, violence, meurtres et tutti quanti. Pas du joli, quoi. Si vous aviez pas aimé Sauvages, vous attendez pas à aimer celui-là. J'assume une part de UA aussi, parce que Lavi part vraiment trop en couilles et je peux décemment plus placer cette chose dans le manga. Présence de plusieurs OC récurrents également.

**Parings**: Laven, Lavyuu, Lenallen, LavixLenalee, LavixOC, KandaxOC, AllenxOC. Le bordel, quoi, c'est la fête.

Voilà, je pense que c'est à peu près tout. Bonne lecture, donc !

**oOo**

_« Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the I wished the morrow; - vainly I had sought to borrowFrom my books surcease of sorrow - sorrow for the lost Lenore -For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels named Lenore -Nameless here for evermore. »Edgar Allan Poe, The Raven_

Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé, jamais. A quoi bon? Rien n'avait changé et ils étaient toujours l'exorciste maudit et son ami un peu idiot, en apparence. Les apparences suffisaient amplement dans le monde où ils évoluaient : on se foutait de leur souffrance tant qu'ils se battaient et faisaient bonne figure. Même entre eux, les élus sensés être frères d'armes, ils ne cherchaient jamais plus loin que ce qu'ils désiraient savoir, pour éviter tout malentendu ou situation gênante. Ainsi, puisque personne n'en parlait, puisque personne n'avait vu, alors rien n'avait eu lieu. Le rapport écrit à la va-vite fut rangé dans les archives de la Congrégation et on organisa une cérémonie pour les Traqueurs disparus, puis ce fut comme si l'incident de Roumanie n'avait jamais existé.

Pourtant, s'ils avaient creusé un peu plus profond, ils auraient tous compris que ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Ayant relégué le souvenir des lèvres d'Allen au fin fond de son inépuisable mémoire, Lavi avait trouvé en la personne de Kanda un nouveau compagnon de jeu dont il usait et abusait selon son bon plaisir. Le brun s'était révélé être un partenaire beaucoup plus amusant qu'il ne l'aurait cru au premier abord et la perversité de leurs ébats ne cessait de l'étonner. Durant cette fameuse nuit qui avait inauguré leur relation, les choses ne s'étaient d'ailleurs pas vraiment déroulées comme prévu : alors qu'il pensait que Kanda le laisserait prendre son pied sans broncher, le bretteur avait commencé à se débattre furieusement, terrorisé par le contact de cette peau étrangère sur la sienne. Lavi avait mis du temps à saisir l'importance de ce constat mais il en était arrivé à la conclusion que c'était bien là la seule et unique peur de l'autre exorciste. Il craignait le sexe et l'intimité que cela représentait, il craignait de se mettre littéralement à nu et plus incroyable encore, il avait honte de son propre corps. Il ne l'avait pas dit mais le roux l'avait lu dans son attitude, alors qu'il tentait de cacher ses côtes saillantes et ses cuisses trop maigres en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Il avait même regardé sa queue érigée comme si ça avait été la pire abomination au monde. Le calcul était facile à faire : il avait été élevé dans une institution religieuse où il avait dû apprendre par la manière forte que ce genre de pulsions étaient mauvaises, maléfiques. On avait dû le gaver de catéchismes depuis sa plus tendre enfance et, s'il n'avait visiblement pas bien retenu le principe d'aimer son prochain, cette croyance-ci était restée ancrée en lui jusqu'à ce jour. Kanda éprouvait du désir, qui plus est pour un homme et son esprit tourmenté ne pouvait l'accepter.

Loin de le rassurer, Lavi s'était servi de cette peur pour faire passer ce simulacre de baise pour un viol et, cette nuit-là, il avait joui comme jamais auparavant. L'autre pas tellement, sans doute et le roux avait pensé qu'il ne reviendrait pas vers lui après ça. Il s'était trompé. Kanda n'avait pas cessé son petit manège et Lavi avait sauté sur l'occasion pour faire de lui son nouveau jouet favori. Toutes les fois qui suivirent, ils rejouèrent inlassablement cette première fois qui les avaient tant marqués tous les deux. Et si la peur et la honte avaient disparu depuis bien longtemps, le bretteur continua à les exprimer, ayant assimilé d'une façon ou d'une autre que c'était la seule raison pour laquelle l'apprenti-Bookman restait avec lui.

*

Lavi soupira pour la énième fois. Il avait du mal à croire qu'à peine deux heures auparavant il était arrivé sifflotant et joyeux dans la bibliothèque, repu après une séance de baise particulièrement sportive. La nuit dernière, frustrés après une séparation de plusieurs semaines, Kanda et lui avaient été tellement agités qu'ils avaient fait exploser la moitié des ressorts du lit du Japonais et cassé un morceau de mur. Il y avait donc bien de quoi se réjouir mais c'était sans compter sur Bookman qui était d'une humeur pour le moins bizarre depuis le matin. En effet, plutôt que de ce concentrer comme à son habitude sur les antiques documents qu'ils étaient en train de traduire, il n'avait pas cessé une seconde de fixer le roux, le mettant très mal à l'aise.

« Bon ça va comme ça, » lança-t-il, à bout de nerfs. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Si j'ai encore fait une bêtise, tu n'as qu'à me frapper, ça ira plus vite. »

« Il faut qu'on parle, » répondit le Bookman sur un ton qu'il n'utilisait que quand ils devaient effectivement discuter de choses importantes. Lavi baissa les yeux et déglutit : en général, ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Si c'est encore pour me bassiner avec ton éternel « Les Bookmen n'ont pas de cœur, tu t'investis trop et cætera… » tu n'as pas à te donner cette peine. Depuis le temps que tu me le répètes, j'ai eu le temps d'écouter, de comprendre et même d'en faire des confitures. »

« Surveille tes paroles, jeune homme, je ne suis pas l'un de tes amis exorcistes, » déclara le vieil homme d'une voix ferme mais fatiguée. « et regarde-moi quand je m'adresse à toi, c'est la moindre des politesses. De plus, ce n'est pas de cela dont il est question. Ces derniers temps, vois-tu, il y a une idée fixe qui me trotte dans la tête, le genre de pensée que j'aurais préféré ne pas envisager. Je dois t'en faire part, parce que j'ai tout de même certains égards pour toi qui m'obligent à te laisser l'occasion de te défendre. Je t'ai dit de me regarder, Joshua ! »

Stupéfié, Lavi se tourna vers lui. Le vieux ne l'avait pas appelé par son véritable nom depuis des années, l'heure était vraiment grave. L'espace d'un instant, il songea à Kanda et surtout à Allen. Ce qu'ils avaient partagé avait beau avoir été réduit à néant par son esprit, si Bookman l'avait appris, il pouvait parfaitement l'avoir interprété de travers. Puis il secoua la tête, agacé : Bookman ne pouvait pas l'avoir appris, personne n'aurait pu le lui dire et si, de toute façon, ça ne concernait pas son investissement personnel, il n'avait normalement rien à craindre de ce côté-là. Quant à Kanda… Non, au vu des circonstances, il n'avait même pas besoin de s'arrêter là-dessus.

« Ca, ce n'est vraiment pas sympa, » dit Lavi en fronçant les sourcils pour se donner un semblant de contenance. « Tu sais très bien que j'ai abandonné ce nom depuis longtemps. »

« Il me fallait ton entière attention. Je commence à te connaître, tu as tendance à éviter les confrontations directes et, dans un sens, je le comprends mais là, c'est différent. Lavi, j'ai peut-être fait une erreur. »

« Une erreur, toi? A propos de quoi? » s'étonna Lavi, sa curiosité piquée au vif. Même dans les moments les plus critiques, le vieux n'admettait jamais avoir eu tort.

« Quand je t'ai proposé de devenir mon apprenti. »

L'apprenti en question en resta comme deux ronds de flan, la bouche grande ouverte. Plusieurs minutes durant, il fut incapable d'articuler un seul mot. En réalité, il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça. Bookman remettait en doute ses aptitudes, cette capacité d'observation qu'il avait éprouvée pendant toutes ces années. Il n'avait pas le droit, c'était trop injuste. Pas après toutes ces épreuves, pas après toutes ces horreurs qu'il s'était forcé à regarder. Il n'avait pas le droit et Lavi sentit une colère sourde prendre possession de son corps, laissant un goût amer sur le bout de sa langue. Il eut presque envie de passer ses mains autour du cou frêle de celui qu'il avait oublié de considérer comme un vieillard. Il lui serait si facile de le briser, si facile de faire passer cela pour un accident : « Je suis désolé Komui. Il est tombé de l'échelle en voulant attraper un livre. Je n'ai rien pu faire. » Il connaissait cette sensation, c'était le monstre. Le même monstre qui avait désiré par-dessus tout pendre les sbires d'Angelescu par leurs entrailles et les laisser sécher au soleil, à la merci des corbeaux. Il fit de son mieux pour le contenir mais ses doigts continuèrent à tressaillir, agités de violents spasmes.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère? On a pas fait tout ce chemin ensemble pour que tu me dises ça maintenant ?! » Il avait hurlé ces derniers mots, incapable de retenir la vague de violence qui s'accumulait à l'intérieur de son être. Le monstre ronronna de satisfaction en voyant Bookman se recroqueviller sur sa chaise.

« C'est exactement de ça que je parle, Lavi, » admit-il après un moment. « Tu n'es plus en mesure de contrôler tes pulsions, tu es devenu trop instable. Quand je t'ai pris avec moi, je n'ai pas su mesurer à quel point tu avais été fragilisé par ton passé. J'ai vu ce qui s'est produit avec toutes ces jeunes filles et… avec tous ces jeunes garçons. Tu me croyais gâteux à ce point-là? J'ai vu et bien vu, j'en ai même été témoin à ton insu, parfois. Pourtant, je pensais que ce ne serait qu'une passade, que tu finirais par t'en lasser. J'ai même pensé que c'était une bonne chose qu'ensuite tu partes sans te retourner. J'ai eu tort et, pour ça, je m'excuse car si j'avais été un meilleur précepteur, j'aurais peut-être pu t'arrêter avant que ça ne dégénère. Ce n'était pas du détachement, c'était juste l'un des reflets de ta haine. Je t'ai trop souvent averti du danger que représente l'attachement mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de détester non plus. Le devoir d'un Bookman est de rester neutre, Lavi, et je crois à présent que tu n'as jamais possédé la neutralité nécessaire pour accomplir cette fonction. »

Un silence interminable suivit cette pénible déclaration. Les deux hommes se jaugeaient, immobiles, ne souhaitant pas accélérer d'un geste l'implacable verdict qui menaçait de tomber. Entre eux, un mur fait d'acier et de diamant se dressait déjà, rendant toute communication impossible. Ils ne pouvaient plus se comprendre. Cet enfoiré de vioque sénile avait tout détruit. Il aurait très bien pu fermer les yeux, continuer à faire semblant, ça n'aurait rien changé. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il ouvre son putain de clapet et lui renvoie en pleine gueule toute la confiance, toute l'admiration qu'il avait pour lui. Il avait fallu qu'il piétine son unique rêve, la seule chose qui lui permettait encore de tenir le coup. Tout ça pour quelques humains débiles qui auraient de toute façon été tués dans une autre de leurs putain de guerres. Lavi était bon dans ce qu'il faisait, il était le meilleur. Bookman n'en trouverait jamais un qui lui arrive à la cheville. D'ailleurs, il n'en aurait pas le loisir. Pas le temps. Il crèverait bien avant, la cervelle à l'air au milieu d'un énième champ de bataille. Lavi sourit méchamment à cette pensée.

« Bien, si c'est comme ça que tu le prends… » dit-il en soupirant, ne prenant même pas la peine de nier les accusations dont il était victime. « On fait quoi, maintenant? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, Lavi, j'ai encore besoin d'y réfléchir. Tiens, » lança Bookman en lui tendant une feuille de papier.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« Un ordre de mission que m'a confié Komui. Evidemment, il est pour nous deux mais je lui ai déjà dit que je ne t'accompagnerai pas cette fois. Tu iras seul. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit judicieux mais je n'ai trouvé que cette solution, pour le moment. J'userai de ce temps pour la méditation et, à ton retour, je te donnerai ma réponse. Cela te convient-il? »

« Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix? » demanda Lavi d'un ton railleur.

« Tais-toi, idiot. »

*

Le train avançait lentement, rampant tel un long serpent de métal à travers les champs de la banlieue parisienne : des betteraves et des choux à pertes de vue, Lavi en avait rêvé. Faute de mieux, il observait les quelques paysans qui travaillaient le long de la voie ferrée, regardant passer le train comme autant de vaches aux yeux globuleux et vitreux. Pitoyable. Fatigué, il se cogna la tête contre la vitre une fois, puis deux, espérant que cela évacuerait le flot de pensées qui tourbillonnait dans son esprit.

« Hé, lapin débile, arrête ça. Déjà que t'as le cerveau atrophié, ça va pas arranger les choses. »

Oui, Kanda. Entre tous, cette bande d'enfoirés avaient choisi de l'envoyer en mission avec Kanda. Pour couronner le tout, ils devaient rejoindre Allen et Lenalee qui les attendaient sur place. Le plan royal, quoi.

Le trajet avait été insupportable. Le pire? La traversée de la Manche. Le Traqueur qu'on leur avait refourgué avait le mal de mer. Ben voyons, pauvre chou. Evidemment, cela avait mis les nerfs du brun en pelote et il avait passé son temps à gueuler sur tout le monde pour un oui ou pour un non. Lavi en avait pris pour son grade. Depuis qu'ils couchaient ensemble, il était passé du statut d'emmerdeur à celui de souffre-douleur perpétuel. Kanda voulait sûrement se venger, lui faire regretter toutes ces humiliations en le mettant plus bas que terre. Ou peut-être juste signifier au monde entier que non, il n'y avait rien entre eux et enfoncer le clou jusqu'à ce que ça leur rentre dans le crâne. Lavi aurait aimé lui dire qu'agir comme cela ne faisait que renforcer leurs soupçons mais l'autre ne l'aurait pas écouté et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec un tel abruti. De plus, il avait assez vu cette petite pute crier et se tordre de douleur factice pour rester dans ses bonnes grâces. Il savait que, quoi qu'il arrive, il aurait toujours le dessus.

« Oh, je rêve ou Yuu-chan a appris un nouveau mot? » rétorqua-t-il d'une voix mielleuse, lui faisant bien sentir que ce n'était pas le moment. « Ne force pas trop, hein, tu pourrais te faire du mal. »

Un « Che » dédaigneux fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. Il fronça les sourcils : un tel manque de finesse le rendait malade. Était-ce là la seule répartie dont l'autre était capable? Bookman avait peut-être raison, après tout, il ne se sentait plus vraiment à sa place parmi tous ces gens. Dans ses rêves, les seuls encore supportables sous la masse visqueuse et puante des cauchemars qui l'assaillaient chaque nuit, il se voyait partir de nouveau sur les routes, seul, à la recherche de quelque chose… ou de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'il trouverait enfin à sa hauteur, qui saurait le comprendre. Un miroir, un jumeau qui l'aiderait pas à pas à sortir du trou noir dans lequel il s'était enfoncé. Anna, Allen, ils auraient pu… Non, il ne devait plus y penser.

La mission qu'ils devaient remplir cette fois était d'une banalité affligeante : quelques morts à venger, quelques Akuma à abattre, une Innocence à récupérer s'ils avaient de la chance. Selon Lavi, rien qui nécessitait de déranger quatre exorcistes, surtout avec la nouvelle menace Noah qui pesait sur eux comme une chape de plomb.

Kanda et lui avaient l'obligation de se rendre à Saint-Nazaire, légendaire ville portuaire de l'estuaire de la Loire, autrement dit victime notoire de l'industrialisation en cours, puant le fioul, le poisson pourri et les fientes de mouette, et, par endroits, les relents âcres de vomi laissé par les marins de passage. Evidemment, ils n'avaient trouvé aucun train direct pour se rendre du Havre à Saint-Nazaire et avaient donc dû faire escale à Paris, rallongeant considérablement leur périple. Lavi en avait plus qu'assez et pourtant il aimait beaucoup la France, quand il avait le temps de la visiter. La traverser en compagnie d'un imbécile et d'un trouillard n'avait jamais fait partie de ses projets. Heureusement pour lui, il restait encore à l'imbécile plusieurs qualités cachées qu'il avait la possibilité d'exploiter.

« Toi, à genoux, » ordonna-t-il soudain en écartant les jambes.

Kanda sursauta et le regarda comme un troisième œil était apparu au milieu de son front. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis la referma, jetant un coup d'œil nerveux vers la porte du compartiment derrière laquelle se trouvait leur Traqueur. Lavi, sentant son incertitude, y mit fin en se levant et en l'attrapant par les cheveux pour le tirer jusqu'à lui. Il se rassit et plaqua de force le visage du brun contre son entrejambe, l'étouffant à moitié. Après quelques secondes, il le relâcha et Kanda s'effondra, le corps agité de soubresauts.

« Tu me le paieras, » haleta le Japonais en se relevant difficilement.

« C'est ça, » répondit Lavi, tout sourire. « Tu préférais peut-être quand je tressais tes cheveux, Yuu-chan? N'oublie jamais que c'est toi et personne d'autre qui me pousse à faire tout ça. Maintenant, ferme-là et suce, salope. »

Lavi soupira de bien-être alors que les mains tremblantes de Kanda s'occupaient enfin d'ouvrir son pantalon. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire, l'autre aimait ça, après tout.

*

Ils parvinrent au crépuscule à la gare de Saint-Nazaire. Le train ralentit subitement, réveillant Lavi en sursaut. Il se frotta la tempe et tenta de rassembler ses esprits. Il avait dû s'assoupir après leur petit intermède : tant mieux, au moins il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. D'un geste agacé, il repoussa Kanda qui dormait sur son épaule et le corps de celui-ci rebondit mollement sur la banquette, sans donner le moindre signe de vie. Le sang du roux ne fit qu'un tour et il sauta près de l'autre garçon pour le secouer. Aucune réaction.

« Je l'ai tué? » se demanda-t-il dans un murmure dépourvu de toute trace d'émotion. Pas que ça lui aurait réellement pesé sur la conscience mais si c'était le cas, il était vraiment dans la merde.

« Messieurs les Exorcistes, » appela Etienne, le Traqueur, de l'autre côté de la porte. « Nous sommes arrivés à destination. Voulez-vous que je m'occupe de vos bagages? »

« Non, merci ! » répondit joyeusement Lavi. « On va se débrouiller ! Essayez plutôt de trouver Allen et Lenalee ! »

« Vous êtes sûr? »

« Oui, oui ! Nous avons euh… un petit problème à régler. On vous rejoint tout de suite! »

« Très bien, » dit l'homme et peu après l'écho de ses pas qui s'éloignaient se fit entendre dans le wagon.

Lavi prit une grande inspiration et s'intima à réfléchir. Il ne disposait que d'un temps limité : quelqu'un s'apercevrait bien à un moment ou à un autre que quelque chose clochait et finirait par venir les chercher. Il devait procéder par ordre. Tout d'abord, son pouls. Il plaça deux doigts sur la carotide de Kanda et attendit quelques secondes. Bien, son cœur battait, faiblement certes, mais c'était toujours ça de gagné. Ensuite, replacer les évènements. Il sonda sa mémoire à la recherche d'un élément déclencheur. Il se revit en train de jouir, quelques heures plus tôt et le brun à ses pieds qui tentait de recracher sa semence. Il s'entendit lui ordonner d'avaler et l'autre lui demander d'aller se faire foutre. Il sentit à nouveau les os de la mâchoire du bretteur craquer sous sa main quand il lui avait asséné le premier coup, celui après lequel il s'était arrêté : dans sa chute, Kanda avait heurté l'un des panneaux de bois qui entouraient la fenêtre et était tombé inconscient sur le sol de la cabine. Lavi se souvint de son étonnement : l'autre devait vraiment être dans un sale état pour s'effondrer aussi vite ; puis de l'indifférence qui avait suivi : après tout, Kanda était solide et il disposait de tout le temps nécessaire pour s'en remettre, ça ne poserait aucun problème. Il l'avait alors placé à côté de lui sur la banquette, ne se préoccupant pas davantage de son sort et se s'était laissé aller au sommeil.

Il avait merdé, ça, on pouvait le dire. Cependant, comment aurait-il pu se douter qu'une chose pareille se produirait ? Il inspira profondément de nouveau et se pencha en tendant le bras pour vérifier la présence d'une bosse à l'arrière du crâne de l'autre. Celui-ci ouvrit brusquement les yeux, manquant de le faire sauter au plafond et le gratifia d'un sourire narquois.

« Alors, tu fais moins le malin maintenant, hein? » ironisa Kanda sans bouger pour autant.

Lavi serra les dents et se retint de justesse de lui en coller une. Il s'était fait avoir sur toute la ligne mais ne devait pas oublier que c'était justement sa propension à la violence qui l'avait conduit jusque dans cette situation, il devait se calmer, faire taire le monstre pour le moment.

« Tu vois, tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir jouer. Ne fais pas l'erreur de me sous-estimer, enfoiré, » ajouta le Japonais en se levant. Il attrapa Mugen qui traînait sur la banquette opposée et sortit du compartiment sans se retourner.

Lavi prit quelques secondes pour se remettre de ses émotions et sourit à son tour : tant mieux si la petite poupée y mettait un peu de mauvaise volonté, une légère touche de piment dans leur relation était toujours bonne à prendre.

*

Lenalee lui fit de grands signes lorsqu'il posa le pied sur le quai. Il y répondit, en apparence de bon cœur, et se mit à courir dans leur direction. Parvenu à sa hauteur, il embrassa la jeune fille sur la joue, la faisant rosir d'embarras. Avec cette expression enfantine, elle lui inspirait l'éclosion d'une rose délicate au printemps et lui rappelait à quel point elle était fragile sous ses airs matures et aussi combien il lui serait facile de la piétiner.

D'un air faussement ennuyé, il jaugea Allen et Kanda qui semblaient partis dans une énième joute verbale tandis qu'Etienne tentait en vain de les séparer. Dernièrement, leurs échanges venimeux avaient pris une toute autre dimension, devenant bien plus violents, et ils étaient tels deux lions ayant senti d'instinct qu'ils couraient après le même gibier. Comportement jouissif, de l'avis du roux, qui se délectait d'être l'objet de tant d'attentions. En réponse à son œillade silencieuse, Lenalee haussa les épaules et s'approcha discrètement de lui. Comprenant avec un plaisir non contenu où elle voulait en venir, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers l'entrée de la gare. Douce vengeance pour les deux délaissés qu'ils étaient. Il n'avait donc pas tort en pensant que Lenalee en pinçait pour Walker et tant mieux, ça l'arrangeait. Quoi de mieux qu'une complice pour faire payer à Kanda le juste prix de ses paroles acides : il lui faudrait apprendre de gré ou de force qu'on ne jouait pas impunément avec lui.

Les trois autres les rejoignirent bientôt et, malgré leur empressement suspect, ils firent mine de ne s'apercevoir de rien.

« Hé, Pousse de Soja, » grogna le bretteur, les yeux fixés sur les deux mains jointes devant lui. « Du nouveau pour l'Innocence? »

« C'est Allen, Kandouille, » répondit l'autre sur un ton absent. Etrangement, il regardait au même endroit. « et non, rien de concret sur l'Innocence. On commence tout juste à s'intéresser à une famille de nobles de la région, qui sont devenus très riches du jour au lendemain, il y a quelques années. Pendant longtemps, personne n'y a prêté attention mais nous avons remarqué que les Akuma se trouvaient plutôt dans la périphérie de la ville, où se trouve leur château. Ca n'a peut-être aucun rapport mais nous pensons que ça vaut le coup d'y jeter un coup d'œil. »

« Comment ils s'appellent, ces braves gens? » demanda Lavi, se tournant vers eux.

« Les De Lornais. »

« Ah oui, je m'en souviens. Allen, t'as tort en disant que personne n'y avait prêté attention, ça avait fait grand bruit, à l'époque. L'Empereur avait envoyé des émissaires pour vérifier ce qu'il en était à plusieurs reprises. Ils revenaient tous le sourire aux lèvres, en jurant qu'ils n'avaient jamais de leur vie été si bien reçus. Finalement, on raconte que l'Empereur lui-même a fait le déplacement avec ses généraux et qu'il est revenu ravi. C'est une sorte de légende mais je peux vous assurer que toutes les grandes familles de ce monde se sont battues pour être conviés chez les De Lornais. Mais ce n'est pas le plus bizarre… »

« Crache le morceau, lapin débile, » siffla Kanda en fronçant les sourcils, s'impatientant devant la pause dramatique que s'était accordée le rouquin.

« Eh bien, il paraîtrait que plusieurs témoins aurait vu le fils de Lornais se jeter du haut d'une falaise du coin et se pointer chez lui quelques heures plus tard complètement indemne. Pareil pour la mère. Certains jurent l'avoir aperçue se promenant la nuit dans son jardin avec sa tête sous le bras. »

« Ce serait tous des Akuma ? » s'étonna Allen.

« Ca m'étonnerait. Si c'était le cas, il n'y aurait plus d'Innocence ici depuis bien longtemps. Ce n'est qu'un conte horrifique local, après tout, il ne faut peut-être pas y accorder trop de crédit. »

« Ces contes viennent tous de quelque part, » dit Lenalee avec sagesse. « Je pense qu'il faudra tout de même vérifier. »

« On pourra demander à ma femme ! » s'écria soudain Etienne. « Nous avons toujours vécu ici mais elle est beaucoup plus friande que moi de ce genre d'histoires. Elle saura sûrement vous aider ! »

« T'auras pas pu le dire avant, idiot ?! » explosa Kanda, à bout de nerfs.

« Veuillez m'excuser, » gémit le Traqueur terrorisé. « J'ignorais que c'était ce que vous cherchiez. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, Etienne, » le rassura Allen en jetant un regard noir au brun. « Nous irons la voir demain. Voilà notre hôtel, » ajouta-t-il, désignant un petit immeuble sur leur gauche.

« Et c'est parti pour une bonne nuit de sommeil ! » s'exclama joyeusement Lavi en se précipitant à l'intérieur.

*

En réalité, la nuit s'était avérée plutôt courte. Ils en avaient usé une bonne partie pour construire d'un plan d'action cohérent. Ainsi, il avait été décidé qu'ils rendraient visite à la femme d'Etienne dans l'après-midi afin de ne pas la déranger outre mesure et qu'ils se sépareraient le matin pour glaner des informations auprès des habitants de la ville, histoire de ne rien laisser au hasard.

Lavi arpentait donc les rues, s'arrêtant donc parfois pour interroger les passants. Jusque là, aucun d'eux n'avait pu lui apporter d'information concluante et il commençait vraiment à désespérer. Il finit par tomber sur une immense place de marché et alla avec délice se perdre parmi les étals, respirant à plein poumons le parfum des pommes et des jonquilles fraîchement cueillies. Cela lui changeait de la puanteur de la ville, encore davantage accentuée par la chaleur ambiante. Il acheta à un marchand une portion de fraises des bois qu'il engloutit sans attendre : ça avait clairement un goût de paradis.

« Alors, monsieur l'Exorciste, » s'écria tout à coup une voix féminine derrière lui. « On flâne au lieu de travailler ? »

Il n'aurait pas dû, vraiment. Toujours, toujours il regretterait de s'être retourné et d'avoir posé les yeux sur la peau crème de la jeune fille qui venait de s'adresser à lui. Elle se tenait là, assise sur un étalage de poires et le regardait, la tête penchée sur le côté. Elle était belle, d'une beauté incomparable avec ses longs cheveux corbeau, ses yeux en amande qui semblaient avoir été forgés dans l'acier et les petites tâches de rousseur qui parsemaient sa frimousse enfantine. Enchanté, il s'apprêtait à rejouer son éternel numéro de séduction quand un sentiment étranger et désagréable prit place dans son ventre et lui tordit les entrailles. De la peur. Il sentait son parfum au milieu des effluves immondes de poisson pourri et de viande avariée. C'était celui du danger, du mal, d'une bête tout droit sortie de l'Enfer. Voyant sa soudaine réticence à l'approcher, elle lui sourit et attrapa sans gêne apparente une poire juteuse qu'elle porta à sa bouche sans le quitter des yeux. Ses dents parfaitement alignées lui firent l'effet de crocs prêts à le dévorer et il déglutit lorsqu'elle mordit dans le fruit, autant de désir que de dégoût. Il voulait posséder cette fille autant qu'il voulait s'éloigner d'elle en courant à toutes jambes. L'air se bloqua dans ses poumons et il crut qu'il allait suffoquer.

Pourtant, hormis lui, personne ne semblait remarquer cette diablesse et son aura destructrice. La foule compacte et colorée passait entre eux sans lui prêter la moindre attention. C'était vers lui, l'exorciste en uniforme, qu'ils jetaient des coups d'œil curieux ou effrayés. Le présence de la fille lui paraissait déjà si irréelle qu'il crut un instant qu'il rêvait, qu'il était toujours dans le train et que le souffle tranquille de Kanda caressait toujours sa bouche, réveillant son excitation. Bientôt, il se réveillerait lui-même et le traînerait jusqu'aux toilettes pour le baiser sans retenue. C'était forcément ça.

Pourtant, la fille se leva et lança une pièce au marchand qui la remercia d'un geste vague avant de retourner vaquer à ses occupations. Elle s'avança vers lui, traversant gracieusement la horde des paysans pressés sans qu'aucun ne la touche ou ne s'approche assez près pour faire voleter ses cheveux. Elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur et posa l'une de ses mains sur son torse. Il faillit sursauter tant le contact le surpris : il croyait toujours qu'elle ne devait être qu'une illusion mais la chaleur de cette paume qu'il sentait à travers son manteau n'avait rien de fictif. Perdu, il réalisa qu'elle faisait presque sa taille, peut-être deux ou trois centimètres de moins. La manche gauche de sa robe d'été blanche pendait légèrement sur le haut de son bras, dévoilant son épaule et il la rajusta, laissant ses doigts courir sur la peau laiteuse. Sa douceur et son grain lui rappelèrent quelqu'un mais il n'aurait pas su dire qui.

« Allons ailleurs, » dit-elle soudain et sa voix était grave, presque masculine. Elle lui prit la main et le tira vers elle, l'entraînant dans une course folle qui les mena hors de l'agitation ambiante du marché. Elle continua à courir dans un dédale de ruelles sombres où même un chat n'aurait pas osé s'aventurer. Lavi s'inquiéta sans pour autant chercher à l'arrêter : il ne retrouverait jamais le chemin de l'hôtel. Etrangement, cette idée le contenta et il pensa maladroitement que cette fille était peut-être l'ange venu le délivrer de ce merdier.

Elle tourna une dernière fois et s'arrêta brusquement, le plaquant contre le mur et s'agenouillant devant lui. D'un geste assuré, elle déboutonna son pantalon. Il posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Es-tu un Akuma? » demanda-t-il d'une voix posée qui l'émerveilla lui-même. Son sang bouillonnait tellement dans ses veines qu'il se sentait sur le point d'exploser.

« Non, » répondit-elle simplement et il la crut. Il avait compris instantanément qu'elle n'était pas le genre de personne qui avait besoin de mentir pour survivre. Elle tenta de retourner à sa tâche mais il l'en empêcha en resserrant sa prise sur les doigts fins. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, l'air ennuyé. « Quoi encore? »

« Es-tu une Noah? »

« Certainement pas, » rétorqua-t-elle placidement en essayant une nouvelle fois de se dégager et il la laissa faire. Il ne se demanda même pas comment elle pouvait connaître l'existence des Akuma et des Noah, il verrait ça plus tard. Le contact de cette bouche parfaite sur sa queue lui fit l'effet d'un choc électrique et ses jambes l'auraient lâché s'il n'avait pu se retenir à temps au rebord sale d'une fenêtre. Elle effectuait sa besogne lentement, taquinant, léchant, mordant doucement, juste comme il aimait, comme si elle savait exactement de quoi il avait besoin. Il lui sembla qu'elle avait pénétré dans sa tête et qu'elle suçait son âme en même temps que son sperme. La honte le faucha soudain, étincelle douloureuse au milieu du plaisir et il pensa à Lenalee, à ce qu'elle dirait si elle les trouvait dans cette position et à son joli visage crispé par l'effroi. La déception qui ternirait son regard quand elle saurait qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur autre chose mais elle l'en empêcha : elle passa sa main sous son manteau et sa chemise et le griffa, sûrement jusqu'au sang, le forçant à ne voir qu'elle. Elle s'éloigna une seconde, juste le temps de placer un sourire sardonique sur ses lèvres, un sourire qui paraissait dire « Tu es avec moi, mon chéri, je suis la seule à laquelle tu dois penser. »

Ce fut à la fois la plus longue et la plus courte minute de sa vie et quand il se libéra dans sa gorge, il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de pleurer. La fille le vit et essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues après s'être relevée. Elle secoua rapidement sa robe pleine de poussière et le prit dans ses bras, le berçant comme s'il avait été un jeune enfant.

« On m'appelle Juliette, » lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille. « mais ce n'est pas mon vrai nom. Je ne sais pas si j'en ai déjà eu un. On est pareils, tu vois. »

Il ne s'étonna même pas qu'elle soit au courant. Dans un sens, elle lui rappelait Anna. Cette simple pensée lui fit resserrer ses bras autour d'elle et il la sentit se détendre, compréhensive. C'était la première fois qu'il craquait ainsi depuis la mort de son amie et cette sensation qu'il avait tout fait pour oublier ressurgissait en lui avec la même force que ce jour-là, mettant son cœur en pièces. Pour étouffer le cri d'horreur qui menaçait de sortir, il enfonça ses dents dans sa nuque aussi fort qu'il le put et le goût métallique du sang vint titiller sa langue. Il souffrait tellement qu'il aurait voulu tuer Juliette là, tout de suite, arracher sa jugulaire et faire disparaître celle qui faisait remonter de si mauvais souvenirs à la surface. Pourtant, quelque chose l'en dissuada. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle n'esquissait pas le moindre geste pour s'éloigner de lui, peut-être pas. La douleur finit par s'estomper progressivement et il se dit que c'était sans doute elle qui l'absorbait car Juliette tremblait, à présent.

« Ca ne peut pas continuer comme ça, » dit-elle d'une voix éteinte. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre et la repoussa sans douceur, tentant de rassembler ses forces pour partir loin de ce monstre et remettre son second masque, celui de l'indifférence, en place. Alors qu'il avait à peine fait deux pas, elle le retint par la manche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? » demanda-t-il froidement. « Je suis pressé, je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser avec toi. »

« Ton hôtel est de l'autre côté, gros malin, » répondit-elle d'un ton moqueur. Si trace de faiblesse il y avait eu, celle-ci s'était complètement envolée. Juliette avait retrouvé son air hautain sans difficulté apparente. Elle se mit en marche sans un regard en arrière et il la suivit, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

« Pourquoi tu viens avec moi? Je n'ai pas l'intention de continuer ce que nous avons commencé. »

« Nous verrons, » dit Juliette en riant. « mais pour le moment, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je sais que tu cherches des renseignements sur l'Innocence et je peux t'en fournir mais, avant, je veux rencontrer tes amis. »

**oOo**

Et voilà pour le chapitre un. Il ne se passe pas grand-chose, je vous l'accorde mais c'est avant tout une mise en place, donc c'est normal.

Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite. Elle est loin d'être finie mais j'avance petit à petit.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage (on dirait vraiment un vieux disque rayé, ma parole).

A bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

**Sur le fil**

**Partie II : La fille aux cent visages**

Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour pondre cette suite, mais je m'efforce de faire de longs chapitres pour contenter tout le monde et je n'ai pas trop le loisir d'écrire en ce moment.

Cette partie est assez soft, si on exclut les quelques dernières lignes donc vous pouvez lire sans crainte. Ca commencera à partir vraiment en sucette à partir de la prochaine (il y en aura finalement quatre ou cinq, je ne suis pas encore décidée) et, là, je vous assure que vous devrez vous accrocher à vos lunettes, parce que ça va remuer sec dans les chaumières.

Celles qui se posaient des questions vis-à-vis de Juliette auront peut-être leur réponse dans cette partie. J'ai laissé ci-dessous beaucoup plus d'indices que dans la première et certaines trouveront peut-être qui elle est en réalité (n'hésitez d'ailleurs pas à me soumettre vos théories, même si je ne dirai pas si elles sont justes ou fausses xD).

Ah, j'oubliais. Vous détecterez sans doute la présence de OOC (surtout de la part de Kanda) dans ce chapitre. Pas d'inquiétude, c'est voulu.

Je crois que c'est à peu près tout. Laissons donc place à l'histoire.

Bonne lecture !

**oOo**

_« Un masque? Masque s'écrit aussi comme apparence. Finalement, notre visage n'est qu'une façade, représentant notre Forme. Si je considère ce masque comme ma façade… alors je peux en faire mon visage. »_

_L'apothicaire, Mononoke (animé génialissime que je vénère pour sa beauté et sa justesse, à voir absolument ! )_

Alors même qu'ils arrivaient en vue de l'hôtel, Lavi n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'excuse valable pour expliquer la présence de Juliette à ses compagnons. Maintenant qu'il avait les idées claires, il se torturait l'esprit afin de comprendre comment elle pouvait avoir autant d'informations sur eux et les choses qu'ils traquaient. Il aurait pu lui demander mais à chaque fois qu'il tentait d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler sa gorge se serrait et sa langue semblait doubler de volume. Il détournait alors le regard, gêné, et ses lèvres demeuraient closes. Près de cette fille au charisme écrasant, il se sentait comme un adolescent à son premier rendez-vous, si l'on excluait la peur viscérale qui le brûlait de l'intérieur et le monstre en lui qui s'agitait comme un dément. On aurait presque dit qu'il reconnaissait une amie de longue date et qu'il cherchait à la rejoindre. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez Juliette, quelque chose qui lui rappelait ce qu'il avait enduré. Quand il la regardait, il avait l'impression de voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, comme s'il avait été sur le point de mourir. Peut-être… peut-être avait-elle également un monstre tapi dans son ombre. Il ne savait pas. Il n'avait jamais rencontré d'autres personnes abritant des monstres et n'était pas en mesure de les différencier de celles qui portaient juste un très lourd secret. Tout à coup, à quelques pas à peine de l'entrée, elle se tourna vers lui, la mine sombre.

« Assez, » cracha-t-elle, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Curieusement, cela ne l'aurait étonné qu'à moitié.

Ils pénètrent dans le bâtiment avec un grand sourire, arborant chacun leurs masques avec conviction. Elle monta les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre, paraissant savoir où elle allait et, effectivement, s'arrêta pile devant la porte de la chambre d'Allen, où ils avaient prévu de se réunir avant le déjeuner. Elle se cala alors contre la plinthe et prit une pose nonchalante, bras et pieds croisés, estimant sans doute qu'elle en avait assez fait et que c'était maintenant à lui de reprendre en main les opérations. Hésitant, il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte close puis s'avança et se planta devant elle, les sourcils froncés.

« Quoi? » lança-t-elle avec un air mauvais. « T'as un problème? »

« Tu n'entreras pas là-dedans à moins de me dire ce que tu fais vraiment ici. Je n'y crois pas, moi, à la belle garce qui débarque comme une fleur et trouve une solution à tous les problèmes du monde. Je me fous de qui tu es, je veux juste savoir quelles sont tes intentions parce que crever tout de suite ne fait pas partie de mes projets et que mon petit doigt me dit que y a une truc qui tourne pas rond chez toi. »

Il désira ravaler ces mots dès qu'ils eurent quittés sa bouche. Ses paroles sonnaient si ridiculement faux qu'elles semblaient crisser dans l'air, agressant ses tympans et déchirant du même coup l'immonde papier peint à motifs floraux du couloir. Effectivement, sans surprise, elle grimaça et rejeta la tête en arrière avant d'éclater d'un rire tonitruant.

« Si c'est ton petit doigt qui le dit… » lâcha-t-elle en hoquetant après un moment.

« Ne te fous pas de ma gueule, » grogna Lavi, rougissant malgré lui. « Je t'ai posé une question. »

« Et la réponse amènera d'autres questions auxquelles je ne pourrai pas répondre. Ne me prends pas pour une bille, chéri, ça se sent de loin que tu es du genre curieux. Allez, puisque tu m'as mise de bonne humeur, je vais quand même te dire une chose : mon but n'est ni plus ni moins que celui que je t'ai annoncé tout à l'heure, je voulais juste vous rencontrer. Je ne suis pas venue pour vous tuer. »

« Tu penses vraiment me connaître, sale…?! » commença le roux d'une voix forte.

« C'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel ?! » beugla Kanda en ouvrant brusquement la porte, manquant de la faire sortir de ses gonds. « Lavi, tu te crois où? Et qui c'est celle…? »

Se produisit alors un phénomène que Lavi n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'observer chez l'autre exorciste. Un fait tellement irréel qu'il aurait presque pu croire à une hallucination. La rougeur apparut d'abord sur l'arête de son nez puis se répandit à vitesse fulgurante sur ses joues, son front et ses oreilles. Il eut un haut-le-cœur, comme s'il allait vomir et fit un bond en arrière avant d'esquisser un sourire qui disparut immédiatement. Cela c'était passé si rapidement que seul un œil aussi acéré que celui de Lavi aurait été capable d'énumérer toutes les étapes de cet enchaînement complexe. Allen, qui arrivait de derrière le bretteur pour voir ce qui se passait, eut une réaction à peu près similaire. En y réfléchissant bien, ça ne surprenait pas le roux tant que ça. Lui-même avait ressenti avec vigueur ce mélange confus d'attirance et de répulsion en l'apercevant pour la première fois. Il le ressentait toujours, d'ailleurs. Il était logique que cette sensation les atteignent eux aussi car ils étaient tous issus du même moule cosmique de réceptacles à Innocence. Pourtant, lorsque Lenalee s'approcha à son tour, elle se contenta d'un vague coup d'œil et salua la nouvelle venue avec un sourire à mi-chemin entre la gentillesse et la circonspection.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Lenalee. Qui es-tu? »

« Je… je m'appelle Juliette, » bredouilla celle-ci. Elle paraissait bizarrement avoir égaré en chemin toute sa belle assurance et dardait des yeux ronds vers l'autre fille, signe de son étonnement.

« Ca ne va pas? » demanda Lenalee en s'approchant d'elle. « Tu es perdue? »

Lavi ne comprenait pas très bien. Bien que l'autre la dépassât de plusieurs centimètres, elle s'adressait à Juliette de la même manière que si elle avait été une enfant égarée. Kanda et Allen parurent tout aussi surpris par son comportement et lui lancèrent un regard oblique. Les deux brunes se faisaient à présent face, l'une engageante, l'autre tremblant tant et si bien qu'elle dut faire un pas en arrière, comme si elle avait voulu s'éloigner de la source d'une odeur particulièrement désagréable. Lavi remarqua alors que le violet des yeux de Lenalee était voilé. Elle semblait rêver éveillée et il aurait juré qu'elle parlait à quelque chose sur le mur derrière eux plutôt qu'à Juliette qu'elle avait pourtant sous le nez.

« Elle n'est pas perdue, c'est moi qui l'ai amenée ici ! » s'écria Lavi d'un ton joyeux, cachant soigneusement le fait qu'elle avait été son guide et pas l'inverse. « Je l'ai rencontrée au marché et elle m'a affirmé avoir des renseignements sur l'Innocence. C'est pas génial ? Elle n'est pas trop mignonne ?! »

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir interrogée directement là-bas? » demanda Lenalee. Elle avait apparemment retrouvé toute sa vivacité en se tournant vers lui.

« Je ne pouvais pas parler de ça dans la rue, » répondit Juliette d'une voix ferme. A la surprise générale, Kanda acquiesça et s'écarta pour la laisser entrer, ce qu'elle fit sans attendre.

Elle s'assit sur le lit sans un mot et observa un instant le piètre décor de la chambre. Des murs rouges décrépis décorés de trois portraits infâmes, une table et une vieille chaise bouffée aux mites, un miroir terni et une cuvette pour la toilette. Lavi songea qu'elle ressemblait à un joyau oublié au milieu d'un tas d'ordures mais si la vue lui déplût de quelque façon elle n'en montra rien. Elle fixa ensuite son attention sur Allen, puis sur Kanda et de nouveau sur lui et osa un sourire goguenard : pas de doute, elle avait déjà compris. Les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu sais? » la pressa le Japonais avec sa délicatesse habituelle. Il avait l'air d'être repassé sur la défensive.

« Je sais beaucoup de choses, et si peu à la fois, » répondit Juliette en observant ses ongles. « Déjà, je crois deviner qu'on ne t'a jamais appris la politesse. On ne s'adresse pas aux dames de cette façon. Plaisanterie mise à part, j'apprécierais que tu vires cette attitude hargneuse qui te donne l'air d'avoir un balai enfoncé bien profond dans le cul. Ca réchaufferait pas mal l'ambiance et ça nous permettrait d'éviter de perdre du temps en tergiversations inutiles. Tu me suis? »

Après cette impensable sortie, Lavi s'attendit au moins à ce que Kanda se jette sur elle et la découpe en petits morceaux. Pourtant, s'il se mit bien à fulminer de rage, un simple coup d'œil de la jeune fille l'arrêta net et il hocha la tête, comme mu par une force surnaturelle, puis ses traits se détendirent.

« Quant à vous trois, pas de blague. Tout ce que je vais dire ici doit rester entre nous. Je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes. » Paradoxalement, la colère de Juliette s'en trouvait accentuée. Elle les toisa avec véhémence et il ne purent qu'hocher la tête à leur tour, penauds. Selon le roux, ça virait doucement mais sûrement au grand n'importe quoi. « Il n'y a personne d'autre avec vous? »

« Si, Etienne, notre Traqueur. Un grand type en manteau blanc, tu l'as peut-être croisé, » répondit Lavi. « Il est où, d'ailleurs? »

« Parti enquêter près du port. Il n'est pas encore rentré mais je pense qu'il ne devrait plus tarder, » dit Allen en haussant les épaules.

« Il y en a plein, des gars comme lui, qui traînent dans le coin depuis un mois ou deux, » déclara Juliette. « Ils fouinent partout et ça énerve tout le monde mais s'ils sont avec vous, ça va. Enfin, peu importe, ils n'ont rien à faire dans cette histoire. Vous voyez, quand j'ai su ce qui se tramait ici, j'ai d'abord essayé de trouver une solution par moi-même puisque que j'étais presque sûre que personne voudrait me croire. Alors j'ai grappillé des informations au hasard et je suis tombée sur la Congrégation de l'Ombre et ses légendaires Exorcistes. J'ai graissé quelques pattes pour qu'on me dise ce que vous chassiez pour de vrai. Quand je l'ai découvert, j'ai tout de suite compris que vous finiriez par rappliquer ici un jour ou l'autre et j'avais raison. Et ça me rassure à un point, vous avez pas idée. Parce qu'en vérité, on est vraiment dans la merde et on a besoin de votre aide. »

Lavi eut un coup au cœur en entendant sa tirade. Sa façon de s'exprimer et sa gestuelle avaient soudain totalement changé. Ses manières étaient devenues maladroites et le flot de ses paroles confus. C'était si… Anna qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Il était tenté de croire qu'elle agissait ainsi pour les attendrir mais elle semblait pourtant tellement sincère qu'il était difficile, même pour lui, de douter. Il ne parvenait pas à discerner le vrai du faux chez elle et cela le perturbait énormément. Le Bien comme le Mal coulait de ses actes avec un naturel désarmant. Elle lui rappelait ces kaléidoscopes avec lesquels il avait eu l'occasion de jouer dans certaines foires scientifiques : d'un objet quelconque, on pouvait tirer une multitude de formes et de couleur et les déformer à l'infini par notre seule volonté. Une illusion de beauté presque trop réelle dont on n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux, de la magie. Oui, c'était tout à fait ça, de la magie.

« Qui est ce « on » dont tu parles ? » demanda gentiment Lenalee.

« Tous les habitants de la ville. Vous savez, ces dernières années, les choses n'ont pas été aussi roses qu'elles paraissaient l'être pour nous. Ils disaient tous que l'essor industriel allait amener de l'emploi et du monde par ici. C'était pas faux mais les bénéfices, nous, on en voit pas la couleur. Après les rénovations du port, pas mal de gens peu scrupuleux ont débarqué ici dans le but de s'enrichir sur notre dos et ont réussi. Depuis, on peut dire que la situation empire de jour en jour. »

« Je comprends, » l'interrompit Allen d'une voix douce. « mais quel est le rapport avec l'Innocence? »

« J'y viens, » répondit Juliette, levant une main pour l'enjoindre à la patience. « De fait, c'est un peu pour tout le monde pareil. Je suis pas née de la dernière pluie, je sais bien que les autres villes ne sont pas épargnées mais le truc c'est qu'ici ça empire plus que ça ne devrait. Malgré les apparences, le poisson se fait rare, dans la région. Les coquillages aussi pourrissent dans le sable et des crabes, il n'y en a même plus. Quant aux marchandises qui arrivent par bateau, elles se mettent à moisir subitement en approchant de la côte alors qu'elles se portaient très bien à quelques encablures au large. Si ça continue comme ça, nous n'aurons bientôt plus rien à manger, les gens vont commencer à fuir et la ville va dépérir avant de sombrer dans la flotte. C'est ce qu'on appelle la malédiction des De Lornais. »

« La malédiction des De Lornais? » répéta Kanda, incrédule.

« Oui et je sais ce que vous pensez. La plupart des gens d'ici non plus ne disent pas ça sérieusement et on entend pas mal de racontars stupides à ce propos mais c'est vrai. Aucun doute là-dessus. Les De Lornais sont arrivés ici il y a des siècles et pendant tout ce temps, les choses sont allées très bien. Ce n'était pas une famille très influente mais ça leur donnait une certaine sympathie et les habitants de St Nazaire les aimaient beaucoup. Ils allaient même jusqu'à les inviter aux mariages et aux baptêmes. Il y a quatre ans environ, pourtant, tout a changé. Ils se sont soudain mis à recevoir un gratin pas possible et sont devenus très riches du jour au lendemain. Ils ne venaient plus jamais aux fêtes de la ville et, au bout d'un moment, ils ne laissaient même plus personne entrer au château, à part des nobles venus de loin. C'est toujours comme ça. Et à vrai dire, plus ils gagnent en notoriété et en richesse, plus la ville dérive vers le chaos le plus total. Il faut arrêter ça. »

« Ca peut toujours être dû au hasard, » proposa Lenalee.

« Je comprends que vous vouliez me tester, » dit tristement Juliette. « mais s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi finir. J'ai eu le temps de potasser mon sujet, croyez-moi. Il y a une cinquantaine d'années, le chef de la famille de Lornais est parti en Inde sur un coup de tête. Quand il est revenu, des mois plus tard, il avait en sa possession un magnifique collier dont il racontait qu'il lui avait été offert par le Maharadja en récompense de je ne sais quel service qu'il lui avait rendu. Pour ma part, je pense plutôt qu'il l'avait volé et, selon les habitants qui l'ont aperçus, à l'époque, on peut aisément comprendre pourquoi. D'après eux, le collier était orné de pierres plus précieuses les unes que les autres mais une en particulier attirait l'attention. Elle ressemblait à un diamant mais en plus brillant et en plus sombre à la fois. Ils n'ont pas vraiment été capables de m'expliquer ce qu'ils ont ressenti quand ils l'ont vue mais beaucoup m'ont certifié que cette pierre avait une âme ou quelque chose s'en approchant. Ils m'ont dit avoir été comme hypnotisés par une sorte de pouvoir occulte. A partir de ça, j'ai donc fait le rapprochement avec les Innocences que vous cherchez. »

Les quatre Exorcistes pesèrent le pour et le contre en silence. Effectivement, ça paraissait trop gros pour n'être qu'une simple coïncidence.

« Avant d'aller plus loin, » ajouta-t-elle en baissant les yeux. « J'ai un service à vous demander. »

« Quel genre de service? » demanda Lavi, soupçonneux.

« J'aimerais… j'aimerais pouvoir rester avec vous. »

« Comment ça, rester avec nous? » s'enquit Allen en haussant un sourcil.

« Vous accompagner, aller partout avec vous au moins pendant que vous êtes ici. Ca fait si longtemps que je travaille sur ce cas que je ne connais rien d'autre. J'ai épié les faits et gestes des De Lornais presque toute ma vie et je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, nulle part où me réfugier. Je n'ai pas de famille, pas de maison et pas de souvenirs non plus, à part ceux-là. Alors je voudrais juste… avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Après, je m'arrangerai, ça n'aura plus d'importance. Qui sait, peut-être même que vous aurez envie de m'emmener avec vous… pour de bon. »

« Et pourquoi on ferait ça? » rétorqua Kanda d'un ton acide. « Tu nous as déjà dit tout ce qu'on avait besoin de savoir. »

« Je ne suis pas aussi bête que ça, » siffla-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Lavi frissonna : ses changements d'humeur brutaux étaient vraiment effrayants. « Il vous reste encore plein de choses à découvrir. Si je vous dévoilais tous les secrets maintenant, ce ne serait pas drôle et vous n'auriez aucun scrupule à me jeter comme une vieille chaussette. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, comme on dit. »

« Ce n'est pas un jeu, » remarqua Allen en croisant les bras. « et ce serait bien trop dangereux pour une fille comme toi de venir avec nous. Les Akumas sont peut-être des pantins, mais des pantins armés et tu risquerais de te faire tuer. »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, » répondit-elle en soupirant. « il n'y aura personne pour me regretter. Je n'ai rien à perdre et je n'ai pas peur de mourir. C'est peut-être un choix stupide pour toi mais je n'en ai pas d'autre et de toute façon je vous suivrai que vous le vouliez ou non. Cela dit, en acceptant tout de suite, vous gagnerez un temps précieux. J'ai repéré certaines cachettes d'Akuma un peu partout dans la ville et je vous les montrerai à cette unique condition. Techniquement, ça ne vous engage qu'à m'ignorer et à continuer ce que vous étiez en train de faire, tout en sachant que je vous aurai grandement facilité la tâche. C'est un marché honnête, non ? »

« Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas en retirer? » demanda Lavi pour la forme. Il était évident qu'ils allaient accepter. Ils le devaient pour le bien de tout le monde. Cependant, il n'abandonnerait pas son âme aux griffes de cette sorcière sans combattre.

« Une raison de vivre, si vous vous débrouillez bien. » Elle esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire nostalgique avant de laisser son regard se perdre au-delà des carreaux sales de la fenêtre close, au-delà des façades grises des maisons voisines, au-delà de l'océan lui-même, vers un horizon lointain qu'elle était seule à voir.

*

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent une heure plus tard sur le chemin de la maison d'Etienne avec Juliette collée à leurs basques. Celle-ci virevoltait entre Lavi, Allen et Kanda, stoppant parfois ses légers pas de danse pour converser avec l'un ou l'autre, sous les yeux médusés de Lenalee et du pauvre Traqueur qui n'avait rien suivi. Personne n'avait d'ailleurs tenu à lui expliquer de quoi il retournait. Elle était là, point. Et resterait visiblement jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Les passants s'étaient retournés sur eux tout au long du parcours : ils devaient avoir l'air d'une compagnie bien singulière. De plus, les disputes incessantes entre Juliette et le Japonais avaient créé une agitation monstre, surtout qu'ils avaient failli plusieurs fois en venir aux mains. Kanda semblait tout faire pour la garder éloignée le plus loin possible mais la laissait constamment revenir vers lui sans moufter. Deux enfants timides n'osant pas s'avouer qu'ils s'aiment. Allen, pour sa part, avait adopté la stratégie de l'autruche et l'entretenait de détails futiles qui ravissaient la jeune fille à tel point qu'elle ne touchait plus terre. Deux adolescents inconscients à leur premier rendez-vous. Avec Lavi, elle jouait la tigresse et il lui rendait ses coups de griffes subtils avec un plaisir mal dissimulé. Deux adultes glissant sur la pente glissante des désirs interdits. A chacun sa technique mais le résultat était là : ils étaient sous le charme, tous les trois.

Pour autant, leur jalousie maladive ne s'en trouvait pas apaisée. Lorsque Juliette s'accrochait à son bras, Lavi pouvait sentir les œillades venimeuses des deux autres garçons. Toutefois, ce n'était pas à lui qu'elles étaient adressées mais bien à la brune. De même, la perspective de la voir batifoler avec ses propriétés ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça. En réalité, il était furieux qu'elle touche de ses doigts maudits ce qui lui appartenait de droit. Elle possédait une étonnante capacité à se rendre invisible quand ça l'arrangeait, laissant dans son sillage une vérité crue et aveuglante qu'il n'était pas prêt à assumer.

Il était toujours amoureux d'Allen. Il s'était attaché à Kanda.

Ca n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

*

La demeure du Traqueur était plutôt petite mais semblait coquette, vue de l'extérieur. Située quelque peu à la périphérie de la ville, elle avait échappé à la frénésie constructrice du centre et se tenait au milieu d'un ensemble de minuscules baraques biscornues séparées par plusieurs prairies et une centaine de vaches à l'aspect maladif.

« Ah, les bienfaits de la campagne, » pensa Lavi en remplissant ses poumons d'air pur.

Les murs blanc crème contrastaient agréablement avec le vert agressif du paysage. Ca et là persistaient pourtant les traces jaunâtres laissées par les coulées d'eau de pluie et, de même, la peinture des volets bleu marine -pure tradition française- s'écaillait par endroits. On paraissait ici manquer cruellement d'une présence masculine : qui savait depuis combien de temps Etienne s'était enrôlé dans l'Ordre vers une mort certaine.

Le rouquin se perdit dans la contemplation du toit d'ardoise qui étincelait au soleil de cette magnifique journée estivale. Il faisait une chaleur à crever et même la légère brise provenant de la mer toute proche n'y pouvait rien. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Allen essuyer d'un revers de main les gouttes de sueur amère qui perlaient autour de sa bouche. Les rares zones exposées de sa peau trop pâle avaient depuis longtemps viré en une couleur rosée tout à fait charmante et il eut soudain envie de l'embrasser.

Chassant ces pensées embarrassantes, il reporta son attention sur Juliette. Elle-même était recouverte de plaques rouges marquant la future apparition de violents coups de soleil mais semblait ne pas s'en soucier le moins du monde. Elle observait le décor qui s'offrait à elle en poussant de petits couinements émerveillés, comme si elle le découvrait pour la première fois. Elle avait retiré ses sandales et ses pieds nus disparaissaient dans l'herbe fraîche au rythme de ses pas. Il l'aurait imitée volontiers s'il n'avait pas craint de s'attirer les œillades désapprobatrices des quatre autres. Certes, il s'enorgueillissait d'être pris pour le fanfaron du groupe mais il avait trop mal au crâne pour devoir encore supporter de quelconques remontrances de la part de ses compagnons.

« C'est vraiment très joli, chez vous, » s'écria Juliette, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Merci, » répondit Etienne, ravi. « Ma petite femme tient tout en ordre durant mon absence. C'est bon de rentrer chez soi. »

A ces mots, le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrit autant que celui de Lavi. « Chez soi » était pour lui une notion tout à fait étrangère et entendre quelqu'un en parler d'une manière si détendue l'emplissait d'une colère sourde. Le monstre feula de mécontentement dans son antre, réveillant le désir ô combien tentant de sortir son maillet et de tout faire cramer sur le champ.

« Louise, ma chérie ! » hurla le Traqueur, ignorant leurs têtes d'enterrement et la mine dégoûtée de Kanda. « Je suis rentré ! »

Une exclamation étouffée s'éleva de l'intérieur de la maison et la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître sur le seuil une femme rondelette aux prunelles rieuses. Elle laissa échapper un grand cri de joie et écarta les bras avant de courir se jeter au cou de son mari, qui chancela sous le choc.

« L…Louise, s'il te plaît, nous ne sommes pas seuls, tu le vois bien, » bafouilla-t-il, mort de honte, alors qu'elle couvrait ses joues et sa bouche de baisers papillon.

« Ben voyons, » dit-elle sans pour autant cesser ses administrations. « Ca fait un temps fou que tu n'es pas revenu à la maison. Jamais de nouvelles, rien ! Et moi qui m'inquiète comme une cruche en attendant ton retour. Tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer si facilement ? Ah ça non alors! »

Les quatre Exorcistes détournèrent les yeux, gênés car peu familiers des démonstrations d'affection en public. Juliette, elle, loin de montrer un quelconque signe d'embarras, sautillait autour du couple en gazouillant gaiement. Lavi n'aurait même pas été surpris de la voir se mettre à chanter une chanson d'amour idiote. Cette fille n'avait absolument aucun savoir-vivre. En guise de présentations, elle cueillit une pâquerette et la plaça dans les cheveux blonds de Louise qui lui sourit avec bienveillance et la prit dans ses bras. Le roux n'en croyait pas ses yeux : en quelques secondes à peine, elle avait réussi à gagner la sympathie et la confiance de cette femme inconnue.

« Chérie, je te présente hum… des amis de mon travail. Nous faisons actuellement des recherches sur des rumeurs étranges qui circulent dans la région. Je leur ai dis que tu étais incollable sur le sujet et que tu pourrais sûrement nous aider. »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr ! » s'écria Louise, s'apercevant enfin de leur présence. « Je serais ravie de vous être utile. Mais où sont mes bonnes manières ? Entrez donc ! Je vais vous préparez du café. Ou du thé peut-être ? Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir autant de visiteurs à la fois. J'espère que nous aurons assez de tasses ! Entrez, entrez ! Et faites comme chez vous. »

Lavi décida qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Elle dégageait trop de bonne humeur pour être honnête. Lenalee, l'air furieuse, le prit par la main et l'entraîna vers la maison, ne lui laissant pas le loisir d'y réfléchir davantage. Il vit juste devant eux Juliette pendue au bras d'Allen et grinça des dents. Il allait devoir faire quelque chose pour remédier à cette situation.

*

L'intérieur du logis était, sans surprise, semblable à l'extérieur. Il y régnait une douce odeur de cannelle et autres épices de cuisine, qui semblait s'être imprégnée jusque dans les canapés de toile brute couleur sable et les plaids ornés de roses du plus mauvais goût disposés par-dessus avec soin. Un vrai repère de bonne femme. Lavi imagina sans peine Louise et ses amies assises en cercle autour de la table basse, discutant avec emphase des derniers ragots du coin. Il l'imagina également seule, allongée en chien de fusil devant l'âtre de la cheminée de granit et enroulée dans un de ses immondes plaids, cherchant le réconfort dans les flammes chatoyantes lors d'une longue soirée d'hiver. Elle ne lui parut que plus pathétique.

Elle leur servit le café dans des tasses de porcelaine -des roses, encore des putain de roses- et alla se placer aux côtés d'Etienne, posant sa grosse tête sur son épaule.

« Alors, » commença-t-elle en proposant un gâteau à Juliette qui déclina l'offre avec un sourire. « que voulez-vous savoir? Faites attention, jeune homme, » ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Kanda. « ce service me vient de ma grand-mère, j'y tiens. »

« Tout ce que vous pourrez nous dire, » répondit poliment Allen avant de se jeter sur les pâtisseries. En effet, cela faisait presque deux heures que le pauvre n'avait rien avalé.

« Ou plutôt, tout ce que vous pourrez nous dire à propos de la famille De Lornais, » précisa Lenalee qui le regardait faire, attendrie.

Le visage rond de Louise se décomposa. Elle se mit à triturer frénétiquement son alliance et jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à la petite commode qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Juliette suivit son regard mine de rien et son sourire, désormais diabolique, s'élargit tellement que Lavi crut que sa mâchoire allait se déboîter. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait l'amuser à ce point.

« Chérie, tout va bien? » l'interrogea Etienne, inquiet.

« Oui, oui, » répondit-elle en s'épongeant le front avec un mouchoir. « C'est juste que… après ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière, j'aurais préféré ne plus en parler. Vous ne me croirez pas, de toute façon. »

« Ne vous en faites pas, m'dame ! » s'exclama Lavi. « On a déjà tout vu et tout entendu. Pas de risque de nous surprendre, vous savez ! Vous pouvez parler sans crainte. »

« Chéri, » abdiqua-t-elle après une longue hésitation. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas crédible le moins du monde. On pouvait sentir une excitation mal contenue dans sa voix, la joie indécente de la commère ayant déniché le potin du siècle. « je t'avais déjà parlé de la femme sans tête dans le jardin et du fils qui s'était jeté du haut de la falaise. Je suppose que tu leur as déjà dit tout ça. Mais, dernièrement, c'est devenu bien pire. Des gens ont juré qu'ils entendaient de la musique sortir du château à toutes heures, que les arbres du parc mouraient le soir et revenaient à la vie au matin et même qu'ils avaient vu des farandoles de squelettes danser à la pleine lune. Tu sais comment je suis, il a fallu que j'aille vérifier. Alors, avec Suzanne, nous sommes allées nous promener de nuit près du château. »

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?! » s'étrangla Etienne. « C'était de la folie, il aurait pu vous arriver malheur. »

« Ne me sers pas de sermon, tu n'avais qu'à être là pour nous en empêcher. Toujours est-il que c'était la pleine lune. Il n'y avait pas de nuages, le temps était parfait. Pour tout vous dire, on y voyait presque comme en plein jour. Le chemin jusque là-bas a donc été plutôt facile, contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais. Ce qui m'a frappée en premier quand nous sommes arrivées, c'est le silence qui régnait. Il n'y avait pas de musique dans le château, pas de bruits de conversations, même pas le chant d'un hibou ou d'un grillon, alors qu'habituellement il y en a beaucoup, surtout à cette époque de l'année. Ce silence… je n'en avais jamais entendu de tel. Je l'ai ressenti jusqu'au plus profond de moi-même. C'était à vous en coller la chair de poule et Suzanne n'était pas plus rassurée que moi. Elle n'arrêtait pas de me tirer par la manche pour qu'on fasse demi-tour mais je ne voulais pas. Il fallait que j'en ai le cœur net. Alors nous nous sommes approchées au plus près des grilles. J'ai même envisagé de les escalader, toute prise dans mon aventure que j'étais, mais la hauteur m'a dissuadée. Et ensuite…ensuite… j'ai vu la Chose. »

« La Chose ? » s'étonna Lenalee et son exclamation réveilla Lavi qui avait fini par piquer du nez à force de l'entendre tourner autour du pot. Juliette fronça les sourcils et reposa sa tasse avec des mains tremblantes.

« Il y avait toujours cet affreux silence, » reprit Louise, ignorant complètement la jeune fille. « Cet affreux silence à vous glacer le sang. La Chose… la Chose était là, entre les arbres et les villageois avaient raison : les arbres étaient morts. Elle marchait, ou plutôt _flottait_, parmi eux. Parce qu'elle n'était pas humaine, ça, j'en suis sûre. Elle avait vaguement forme humaine, cela dit : peut-être un homme qu'on aurait sculpté dans un nuage. Oui, c'est ça que je me suis dit : un homme sculpté dans un nuage. Vaporeux, solide, lumineux et translucide à la fois. »

« Un fantôme, tu crois? » demanda Etienne, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

« Non, pas un fantôme. Enfin, je veux dire, je n'en ai jamais vu, je ne sais pas à quoi ça ressemble mais je sais avec certitude que ce n'en était pas un. Parce que la Chose avait _peur. _Quand elle s'est rendue compte que nous étions là, elle a paru aussi effrayée que nous. Oh bien sûr, elle n'avait pas de visage, mais ça se sentait, aussi clairement que l'odeur rance du lait caillé. Et les branches des arbres morts se sont mises à craquer alors qu'il n'y avait pas un brin de vent. J'étais terrorisée, j'aurais tellement voulu que tu sois là, chéri. Après, tout s'est enchaîné si vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien saisir ce qui se passait. Des feuilles ont recommencé à pousser sur les arbres morts, les grillons ont recommencé à chanter et des cris, des rires et les premières notes d'une valse se sont soudain échappés du château. C'était assourdissant après le silence, vraiment assourdissant. La Chose s'est éloignée mais, juste avant de disparaître, elle s'est retournée vers nous et elle nous a souri. Et là, j'aurais juré… j'aurais juré même c'est complètement fou… Non, je jure que c'était toi qui me souriais Etienne. Elle avait pris ton visage et ton visage me souriait… »

Rattrapée par sa terreur, Louise éclata brusquement en sanglots et son mari lui tapota l'épaule en guise de réconfort. Les quatre exorcistes se regardèrent et décidèrent d'un commun accord de prendre congé, ne souhaitant pas l'accabler davantage. Ils laissèrent le couple derrière eux et sortirent pour se retrouver de nouveau dans la fournaise.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? » demanda Allen d'un ton morne, assommé par la chaleur.

« Elle a totalement pété les plombs, » déclara Kanda en haussant les épaules. N'y tenant plus lui-même, il retira son long manteau et ouvrit nonchalamment deux des boutons de sa chemise. Lavi fit couler un regard appréciateur sur son torse découvert. Plus que quelques heures et il pourrait lui faire sa fête. L'autre n'avait qu'à pas le chercher à ce point, aussi.

« Elle n'a pas menti, » rétorqua Juliette, sûre d'elle. « Moi, je la crois. »

Comme si sa parole faisait office de loi, Allen et le bretteur acquiescèrent, graves, et Lavi suivit inconsciemment le mouvement. Lenalee, sur sa gauche, serra les poings. « Ce n'est pas de notre faute, » aurait-il voulu lui dire. « Regarde-la, putain. Comment pourrions-nous résister à _ça_ ?! »

Alors qu'ils avaient recommencé à marcher en direction du centre-ville, « ça » s'approcha de lui à pas de loup et passa ses bras blancs autour de son cou. Le monstre ronronna de plaisir à l'intérieur de son ventre et il remarqua que les coups de soleil s'étaient déjà envolés. Juliette se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui glissa à l'oreille, comme une vieille comptine :

« Tu n'as pas remarqué. Tu n'as pas remarqué, hein, Bookman Junior ? Tu aurais dû, tu me déçois. Elle pleure, la Louise, elle pleure mais elle ne pleure pas pour ce que tu crois. Elle a peur, la Louise, elle a peur mais elle n'a pas peur pour ce que tu crois. Elle n'a pas menti, non, mais pas dit toute la vérité qu'elle doit. Arrête un peu de penser avec ta queue, Bookman Junior, et tu verras... »

Alors, Lavi, sans penser une seconde aux trois paires d'yeux qui les fixaient en silence, attrapa la nuque de la brune et l'embrassa. Un baiser violent et humide, juste pour la faire taire. Une haleine fétide se mélangea à la sienne et le monstre parvint enfin à forcer la barrière de ses entrailles. Laissant son instinct prendre le dessus, il lui mordit violemment les lèvres -il n'aurait jamais cru aimer autant le goût du sang, la repoussa et frappa de toutes ses forces sa joue pâle. Il voulait qu'elle meure, ou, au moins, la défigurer pour toujours. Détruire cette perfection qui le rendait dingue. En réponse, elle lui envoya un bon coup de pied dans les couilles et il sentit ses dents s'enfoncer dans sa cheville découverte, arrachant presque un bout de peau. La douleur le prit à la gorge et il laissa échapper un hoquet étranglé. Et la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience furent ses traits déformés par la haine. L'exact reflet de la sienne.

**oOo**

_Finito_. J'espère que ça valait le coup d'attendre !

Je ne sais pas du tout quand viendra le prochain chapitre. J'ai déjà écrit une assez grosse partie mais je bloque sur la fin et plus de la moitié dépend encore de mon inspiration lunatique. De plus, mes partiels sont dans moins d'un mois et il faut que je commence à bosser sérieusement. Donc on verra bien.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, en tous cas, ça m'encouragera sûrement.

A bientôt (et surtout à toi, Sedna, pour la publication de ce qui a découlé de ton super-défi-qui-fait-peur xD) !


	3. Chapter 3

**Sur le fil**

**Partie III : Déclarations d'Amour**

Me revoilà ! Wow, j'ai réussi à tenir (à peu de choses près) mon délai d'une semaine cette fois. Je dis miracle.

En même temps, c'est mon chapitre favori (et le plus glauque aussi, encore que j'ai toujours de gros blancs à combler dans la partie IV alors sait-on jamais…) donc, fatalement, j'ai été plus inspirée. Ce que j'aime le plus, c'est le contraste total entre le titre limite niaiseux et l'abominable contenu de ce chapitre. Ca m'a fait ricaner bêtement, j'avoue.

Comme je le disais donc, accrochez vous à vos lunettes. La partie hard étant pourtant bien moins hard que ce que j'avais prévu au départ, je préviens que je repasse en RATING M facile, alors ne vous étonnez pas, si vous êtes des âmes encore pures, que vos yeux se mettent à saigner. Ah, aussi, quelques SPOILERS des derniers chapitres parus.

Je crois que c'est tout, je vous laisse donc avec leurs déclarations d'amour maladroites et mignonnes (ou pas.)

Bonne lecture !

**oOo**

_« Et pourtant vous serez semblable à cette ordure,A cette horrible infection, Etoile de mes yeux, soleil de ma nature,Vous, mon ange et ma passion!_

_Oui! telle vous serez, ô la reine des grâces,Apres les derniers sacrements,Quand vous irez, sous l'herbe et les floraisons grasses,Moisir parmi les ossements._

_Alors, ô ma beauté! dites à la vermineQui vous mangera de baisers,Que j'ai gardé la forme et l'essence divineDe mes amours décomposées! »_

_Charles Baudelaire, La Charogne_

Lavi ouvrit péniblement les yeux. A travers ses pupilles entrouvertes, il distingua les contours de ce qui devait être les murs de sa chambre. On l'avait donc ramené à l'hôtel. Cela le surprenait un peu : Lenalee avait dû insister lourdement auprès des deux autres, dont il était persuadé qu'ils l'auraient laissé crever sans remord sur le bord de la route. Cela dit, il ne pouvait pas les en blâmer.

La pièce était sombre, bien trop sombre pour que les rideaux soient simplement tirés. Il avait sans doute dormi trop longtemps et la nuit était tombée. On entendait d'ailleurs plus que le silence, là-dehors, et l'atmosphère s'était faite beaucoup moins étouffante que dans la journée. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir respirer librement de nouveau, malgré l'odeur âcre de moisi qui s'échappait des draps et du papier-peint. Ce n'était pourtant pas la seule raison qui le poussait à se sentir libéré. Ces quelques heures de trou noir lui avait permis de faire le vide et de se remettre les idées en place. Le monstre était calmé, du moins pour l'instant, et sa colère s'était envolée. Il réalisa qu'il allait bien, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des mois, voire des années. Il ne parvenait même plus à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait éprouvé ce sentiment de tranquillité absolue, celui qui lui faisait se dire tout bas : « Oui, je suis humain et j'appartiens à ce monde. »

Déshydraté, il s'humecta les lèvres et goûta le sang séché qui y demeurait. Celui de Juliette. Peut-être étais-ce cela qui le comblait à ce point : contre toute attente, il avait réussi à se rebeller contre la sorcière. Il l'avait forcée à dévoiler son vrai visage. Il était bon de savoir que, s'il en était incapable, le monstre, lui, avait le pouvoir de la combattre.

Comme toujours, il se garda bien d'envisager que le monstre était une partie de lui. Il le voyait comme un être bien distinct, un parasite qu'on lui aurait implanté un jour et qui aurait fini par prendre racine dans son corps. C'était la seule explication valable. Il ne pouvait pas croire que sa colère avait pris une forme _vivante_ et qu'elle évoluait à sa guise. Il ne pouvait pas croire que toutes ces choses -les ronronnements, les murmures, les cris- se passaient uniquement dans son esprit. Ce genre de conneries n'était acceptable que pour les psychologues d'opérette qui foisonnaient en Allemagne à l'heure actuelle.

« Je suis vraiment trop con, » dit une voix dans la pénombre.

Lavi tourna la tête dans sa direction. Bien entendu, il savait pertinemment qui était le propriétaire de ladite voix : ce timbre rauque et courroucé ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Il le distinguait à peine dans l'obscurité, juste quelques reflets sur sa peau nacrée. Il aimait cette peau. Il aimait la voir frissonner sous ses doigts, lire comme du braille les romans de ses bras lorsqu'il avait la chair de poule. Il aimait cette peau, il ne le niait pas mais il n'aimait que ça. Il n'aimait pas les os qui saillaient à travers elle, ni ses cheveux trop longs qu'il aurait voulu plus doux au toucher et, par-dessus tout, il n'aimait pas celui qui habitait ce réceptacle de chair. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne répondit pas : il se sentait trop bien pour risquer de tout gâcher avec de vaines paroles.

« Ne pense même pas à m'ignorer, connard, » siffla Kanda. Il s'approcha du lit, silencieux comme une panthère et monta à califourchon sur Lavi. Il posa ses mains sur l'oreiller et se pencha de manière à ce que son nez touche presque celui du roux, avant de souffler, aguicheur, sur cette bouche qui le rendait fou.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis con, bouffon? » continua-t-il avec un sourire railleur. Lavi resta silencieux. « Non? Eh bien je vais te le dire quand même. Je suis con parce que c'est moi qui t'ai porté jusqu'ici sur mon dos. » Un baiser. « C'est moi qui t'ai bordé et qui ai insisté pour soigner ta cheville. » Deux baisers. « J'ai même donné de mon sang pour ça, vu que mon sang peut guérir les blessures. Je voulais que personne ne le sache mais je l'ai fait pour toi. » Trois baisers. « Je suis con aussi parce que je pourrais te tuer mais j'y arrive pas. En fait, c'est Juliette que j'ai envie de tuer, pas toi. »

« Effectivement, tu es con, » soupira Lavi devant ce qui ressemblait trop à une déclaration d'amour. Le sourire de Kanda s'élargit et il l'embrassa encore, cette fois plus longuement, avec une force teintée de désespoir. Le rouquin le laissa dévorer ses lèvres sans réagir. Excédé, le bretteur attrapa ses mains et les plaça sur ses hanches, ne rompant pourtant à aucun moment le contact.

« Tu veux que je hurle, c'est ça? » demanda-t-il après quelques instants. Il s'était légèrement reculé et avait baissé la tête, laissant du même coup ses cheveux tomber en cascade devant son beau visage. « M'humilier devant les autres, c'est ça que tu veux. »

« Tu es trop maigre, » déclara Lavi en parcourant du bout des doigts le ventre de l'autre. « mais tu as la peau douce. »

« Juliette m'a invité dans sa chambre, ce soir. » Kanda avait tenté une nouvelle approche, espérant encore obtenir son attention.

Il eut plus que ce qu'il attendait. En effet, le roux se releva brusquement et le regarda droit dans les yeux, l'air profondément blessé et en colère. Toujours dans cette position précaire, il attrapa les épaules du brun et serra de toutes ses forces, comme s'il cherchait à lui briser les clavicules.

« Tu bluffes, » cracha-t-il.

« Contrairement à d'autres, je ne me sens pas obligé de mentir à longueur de temps, » rétorqua Kanda avec un rictus cruel. « Elle m'a invité et je crois que je vais y aller, pour voir. Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. »

Il passa sa jambe par-dessus Lavi avec grâce et posa les pieds au sol, fin prêt à mettre les voiles.

« Ne t'approche pas d'elle, » siffla le roux en le retenant par la manche.

« Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres, toi ? » répliqua Kanda. Il se dégagea avec brusquerie, comme s'il s'était brûlé à son contact.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux, » railla le roux, invoquant le souvenir de leurs nombreuses nuits de débauche. C'était bas, il en était conscient mais pour le moment il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Son compagnon le toisa avec toute la haine dont il était capable. Pas crédible pour un sou mais c'était déjà mieux que rien, à ses yeux.

« Ecoute, » ajouta-t-il en soupirant. « tout ce que je te demande, c'est de rester à distance de cette fille. Elle est dangereuse. »

« Plus que toi ? » s'enquit Kanda en détournant le regard, gêné. Lavi comprit tout de suite que ce n'était pas une question posée à la légère. Ces mots auraient pu être remplacés par mille autres, tels que « Est-ce que tu tiens assez à moi pour laisser tomber ce foutu masque? » ou encore « Si tu ne veux pas que je parte avec elle, retiens-moi pour de vrai. » Il attendait la bonne réponse, celle que le roux n'avait pas, qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Celle qu'il n'avait pas trouvée pour Allen. Sa gorge se serra et, comme dans un rêve, il entendit l'écho d'un cri provenant de l'une des chambres voisines. Un cri de douleur atroce, celui d'une âme qui se déchire, d'une fenêtre qui un jour se brisa et dont personne ne put jamais recoller les morceaux.

« Non, » dit-il enfin d'une voix lointaine. « Je suppose que non. »

Il sursauta en entendant la porte claquer derrière Kanda. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne l'avait pas vu s'éloigner. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et ferma les yeux. L'unique vision que lui apportèrent ses paupières closes fut celle d'un million de miroirs qui lui renvoyaient son ignoble reflet.

« Combien de cœurs… » susurraient-ils et leurs voix ressemblaient trop à celle d'Allen. « Combien de cœurs broyés te faudra-t-il avant d'être contenté ? »

La haine et la douleur étaient revenues, bien plus vives et plus brûlantes qu'auparavant, comme si ce bref moment de répit n'avait fait que les attiser. Le monstre se tortillait dans sa grotte, excité par cette nouvelle démonstration de sentiments négatifs.

Il avait vraiment besoin de prendre l'air.

*

Les pas de Kanda l'avaient mené naturellement devant la chambre que la jeune fille avait louée pour la nuit, désirant demeurer auprès d'eux. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait là. Lavi avait eu raison, sur ce coup : il avait tout joué sur un bluff et il avait perdu. « Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, putain? » pensa-t-il amèrement en se remémorant la scène. « Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris? »

Il lui avait pris qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une ombre, il y a longtemps. Peut-être parce que Lavi lui rappelait Alma. Peut-être parce que la culpabilité qui le rongeait vis-à-vis de ce qu'il avait fait à son ancien ami était si forte qu'il avait ressenti le besoin de se faire pardonner. Donner au lapin stupide un fragment d'amour taillé à vif dans son cœur si dur, celui qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'offrir à Alma. Ou peut-être qu'il était simplement masochiste et qu'il avait choisi exprès pour se punir la seule personne qui ne pourrait jamais l'aimer. Pire même, qui le laisserait cultiver un espoir avant de soigneusement le piétiner.

Il y avait dans l'ombre de Lavi trop de mystères et de faux semblants, de souvenirs sans doute pire que les siens. Il avait appris à les accepter, à jouer sans rechigner le rôle que l'autre voulait lui faire jouer. Il ignorait qui l'avait tenu avant lui et s'en foutait royalement. La chaleur d'un corps, c'était ça qu'il recherchait inconsciemment au début. Juste un moyen d'échapper au froid glacial qui l'étreignait sans cesse. Il s'était très bien accommodé de ce paiement dérisoire…jusqu'à maintenant. A présent, il ne pouvait plus. Ce n'était plus possible, car les choses avaient changé.

L'amour était déjà là, à l'époque où il avait rencontré l'abruti, mais si habilement distillé dans sa haine qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Ils s'étaient tourné autour pendant de longs mois et Kanda avait fini par comprendre que sa beauté était ce qui intéressait Lavi chez lui. Ca avait été un choc, pour lui qui se trouvait si laid, mais ça l'avait amusé aussi et il avait donc agit en conséquence. Il s'était lancé dans une partie de séduction subtile, plus ou moins innocente, qui avait pourtant porté ses fruits.

Il était loin d'être aussi idiot que tout le monde ne semblait le croire. Il estimait d'ailleurs être le seul à avoir compris pourquoi Lavi l'avait baisé comme un animal cette nuit-là. Il l'avait lu dans les yeux d'un Walker languissant et triste alors qu'il observait le roux à la dérobée dans le réfectoire. Il s'était passé quelque chose, durant la mission en Roumanie, quelque chose de terrible. Il s'était passé l'Amour et la Déception. Et pour la première et unique fois, il avait presque ressenti de la compassion envers le jeune maudit.

« Tu peux entrer, c'est ouvert, » dit Juliette d'une voix monocorde qui correspondait parfaitement à son humeur actuelle.

Il ouvrit la porte sans réfléchir davantage. Elle se trouvait là, allongée à l'envers sur le lit, fixant le plafond d'un air absent. Elle était belle, avec ses courts cheveux blonds, ses yeux d'un vert profond et son corps élancé. Presque effrayante de perfection.

« Tu voulais me voir ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Oui et non, » répondit-il, et c'était vrai. Il avait l'étrange impression qu'il avait de nombreuses choses à lui dire et en même temps que ce n'était pas à elle qu'il désirait les dire. L'image de la femme qu'il cherchait depuis toutes ces années, la raison pour laquelle il voyait toutes ces fleurs, se superposa à celle d'un Lavi songeur, prostré au milieu de la bibliothèque de l'Ordre. Ils auraient été si beaux, tous les deux, s'ils avaient vraiment existé. Mais il ne faisait que courir après des ombres.

« Dis-moi, » l'encouragea-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes?! » cracha-t-il avec une violence qui le surprit lui-même, ne retenant qu'à peine un cri de frustration. Il ne savait même pas à qui il s'adressait. A Juliette? Aux deux ombres? A tout le monde? A personne? Peu importait, ça ne changeait rien.

« Pour toujours, » répondit-elle avant de se lever et de le prendre dans ses bras, serrant presque à l'en étouffer.

Il en était convaincu. Il était convaincu qu'elle ne lui avait dit que ce qu'il voulait entendre. Il s'en contrefoutait. Elle avait trouvé les mots justes, les mots exacts. Et toute la pression qu'il avait accumulée depuis ses neuf ans retomba d'un coup, comme un soufflé. La première larme fut la plus dure à faire passer : son œil droit le piqua tant qu'il crut qu'il allait jaillir de son orbite. La seconde coula tranquillement jusqu'à son menton, resta perchée là un moment, tremblotante, et alla s'écraser sur la poitrine de Juliette. Bientôt, il y eut deux rivières salées pour affronter le bombé de ses joues et des sanglots anarchiques secouèrent ses membres tyrannisés par le temps et les combats.

« C'est toi. C'est toi. C'est toi, » murmura-t-il dans une litanie étranglée mais soulagée. « Je t'ai enfin retrouvée. »

*

Lavi avait marché longtemps dans la nuit noire, fuyant la douce lueur des réverbères pour s'enfoncer toujours plus loin dans le labyrinthe qu'était l'antique ville de St-Nazaire. Il cherchait cette obscurité protectrice et la vénérait. Enfin à l'aise, il se déplaçait furtivement au milieu de ce décor peint à l'encre de Chine, retrouvant sans effort le chemin que Juliette et lui-même avaient emprunté la veille. Il le connaissait déjà par cœur. Ce fut donc sans surprise qu'il déboucha sur la fameuse place du marché où avait eu lieu leur rencontre. L'endroit était désert et recouvert d'une épaisse brume de chaleur, lui conférant un aspect assez fantomatique. En la traversant, il fut surpris de retrouver ça et là les effluves des fruits et des fleurs, et cru même capter l'écho lointain de deux voix qui discutaient du prix exorbitant du poisson.

Il s'avéra par la suite que ces voix appartenaient à deux hommes en pleine conversation devant ce qui semblait être une taverne. Lavi constata qu'il avait effectivement soif et, ravi de trouver si vite un point d'ancrage, il les dépassa et pénétra à l'intérieur. La large salle empestait la tabac, la sueur et l'alcool bon marché. Il la balaya du regard, espérant vaguement y trouver une proie à son goût afin d'évacuer sa frustration et son œil de prédateur repéra sans tarder une ravissante créature à sa droite.

Elle était jolie, vraiment jolie. Rien à voir avec Juliette mais ça suffirait pour ce soir. Elle avait de grands yeux noirs, une chevelure brun foncé et la peau caramel. A en juger par son allure et son accent suave, elle venait sûrement d'Espagne ou d'Amérique du Sud. Tant mieux, il avait toujours apprécié les étrangères au tempérament de feu : elles étaient celles qui criaient, se débattaient le plus fort, le mordaient et le griffaient jusqu'au sang. Ces ongles acérés s'accrochaient à sa chair et à chaque fois il frissonnait de délice tandis que leurs yeux se révulsaient de rage et d'impuissance. Rien que d'y penser, il bouillit d'impatience et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

Il pénétra dans la taverne d'un pas décidé et s'avança vers le comptoir en prenant bien soin de ne pas la regarder. Le barman ne lui accorda même pas un coup d'œil et lui servit la bière qu'il avait commandée : après tout, il avait laissé tomber l'uniforme pour ce soir, personne ne le reconnaîtrait. Son verre en main, il partit s'asseoir dans un coin reculé et sombre pour pouvoir l'observer tout à loisir. Elle se tenait à l'autre bout de la salle, assise sur une table et entourée d'hommes d'âge moyen. Un banc de loubards de mer semblables aux milliers d'autres qui grouillaient la nuit dans ces villes portuaires, à la recherche de sexe facile et sans lendemain. Insipides. Il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour comprendre qu'elle repartirait seule. Elle ne semblait pas être ce genre de fille et la robe lie-de-vin qu'elle portait détonnait furieusement avec le décor de cette taverne de seconde zone à un franc la bouteille de rouge. Lavi se demanda un instant comment cette riche et belle hispanique avait pu atterrir dans un coin aussi sordide. Fuyait-elle un mari jaloux, une mère folle ou un père incestueux? Il aimait bien inventer des vies à ses futures compagnes, ça faisait partie du jeu. En tous cas, celle-ci n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Elle paraissait complètement à l'aise au milieu du groupe, frôlant d'une main les épaules de quelques bienheureux messieurs et, de l'autre, délestant leurs poches bien remplies d'une poignée de pièces qu'elle faisait disparaître dans un pli de tissu qui cachait sûrement une bourse. Habile et sournoise. Si Lavi avait mis seulement quelques secondes à découvrir son petit manège, les autres, qui n'en revenaient toujours pas d'avoir été abordés par une dame si distinguée, n'y voyaient que du feu. Et quand ils s'en rendraient compte, le lendemain matin, après avoir cuvé leur vin et s'être réveillés suants et puants dans un caniveau, elle serait déjà loin. Lavi sourit, elle lui plaisait bien.

Il attendit une bonne heure, juste le temps pour la plupart des marins de rouler sous la table en ronflant bruyamment. Elle avait gagné. L'air satisfaite d'elle-même, elle fit un signe de tête au barman et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il lui laissa un peu d'avance, balança négligemment quelques francs de pourboire sur la table et retrouva à son tour la fraîcheur nocturne, si salvatrice en cette période de canicule. Un légère brise salée vint lui fouetter le visage et il inspira à fond, suivant d'un œil la démarche assurée de la fille. Bientôt, elle serait à lui. Patience.

Il commença à courir vers elle et s'arrêta à sa hauteur, restant tout de même à distance pour ne pas qu'elle s'enfuie. Le moment de la rencontre était crucial, il ne devait faire aucune erreur.

« Excusez-moi mademoiselle, » dit-il d'un ton courtois. « Je suis perdu. Ca fait des heures que je cherche mon hôtel rue de la Jacquerie mais il semblerait que mon sens de l'orientation se soit quelque peu émoussé. Pourriez-vous m'aider, s'il vous plaît? »

« Ne perdez pas votre temps avec moi, je ne suis pas intéressée, » répondit-elle en le jaugeant de haut en bas. Sa voix s'élevait, forte et ferme, écho de son caractère indomptable mais son accent était traînant, presque sec et chaque syllabe roulait paresseusement sous la langue comme si plus rien en ce monde ne pouvait la surprendre. Il y reconnut son propre timbre, les intonations qu'il prenait quand il se trouvait lassé de jouer son personnage et cela lui plut, en quelque sorte. « Je vous ai vu à la taverne, vous ne cessiez pas de me fixer, c'en était gênant. Maintenant, allez-vous-en avant que je n'hurle, je vous prie. »

« Vous vous méprenez sur mes intentions. Si mes yeux se sont posés sur vous avec tant d'insistance, et j'en suis confus, veuillez me croire, c'est parce que vous ressemblez étrangement à l'une de mes amies chères, aujourd'hui retirée en Sardaigne avec son mari. Pardonnez d'abord mon manque de politesse. Mon nom est Jean de la Longe, gérant actuel de la grande bibliothèque de Paris, » déclara-t-il d'une voix solennelle, attrapant sa main pour la baiser. La fille le laissa faire, impressionnée malgré elle.

« Vous semblez bien jeune pour vous charger d'une telle fonction, » affirma-t-elle, toujours soupçonneuse.

« Je suis plus vieux que mon apparence ne vous le laisse penser, mademoiselle, » répondit-il en riant. « Malgré cela, vous avez raison. Cependant, il semblerait que mes employeurs ont su déceler en moi cette qualité rare que l'on nomme l'amour des livres et ont récompensé mon assiduité en conséquence. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui amène un jeune gérant comme vous dans cette ville peu fréquentable? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse et semblait-il rassurée par ce piètre étalage de vocabulaire.

« Je pourrais vous poser la même question ! » s'écria-t-il d'un ton amusé, s'approchant un peu d'elle. Mine de rien, ils avaient recommencé à marcher, côte à côté. Le plus dur était derrière lui. « Que voulez-vous, les affaires sont les affaires. On m'a informé récemment que ce nouvel auteur à la mode, Jules Verne, avait laissé dans l'une des librairies de cette ville le premier exemplaire manuscrit de son livre « Vingt mille lieues sous les mers ». Il manque à notre collection et, ainsi, j'ai tenu à venir ici en personne pour tenter de le dénicher. Je n'ai qu'une confiance tout à fait relative en mes assistants, voyez-vous. »

« Je comprends, » répondit-t-elle, songeuse. Une fois de plus, elle lui lança un coup d'œil appuyé qui parut finalement la convaincre. Estimant qu'il avait gagné, il lui présenta son bras avec diligence et elle l'accepta sans broncher. « Puisque vous êtes là, » reprit-elle d'un ton séducteur. « vous ne verrez sans doute pas d'inconvénient à me raccompagner chez moi. »

Lavi se demanda un instant si toutes les femmes étaient réellement aussi stupides. Quelques bonnes paroles placées de-ci de-là, une culture au mieux risible, une situation honorable et voilà que le chemin vers leur lit s'en trouvait tout tracé. On pouvait voir dans ce curieux comportement toute la tristesse de l'espèce humaine. Il y avait tellement d'individus perdus et sans attache, là-dehors, tant de gens qui attendaient simplement que quelqu'un s'intéresse à eux, les arrache à leur existence monotone. A l'heure où ils parlaient, de l'autre côté du globe, une masse grouillante d'anonymes se pressaient dans les rues de Saigon, de Nankin ou de Jakarta, se tournant autour sans jamais se trouver. La lumière éclatante d'un jour nouveau n'y changerait rien car leurs yeux morts resteraient aveugles à cette beauté simple que leur offrait la nature, concentrés qu'ils étaient sur la terre et le charbon et les grains blancs issus de leurs si précieuses rizières. Ceux qui s'arrêtaient encore pour contempler les formes que prenaient les nuages dans le ciel azur étaient traités d'enfants, de fainéants ou de marginaux dans le pire des cas. On tuait en ce monde pour bien moins que ça. Il en avait eu la preuve à de maintes reprises.

« Madame, ma conscience m'aurait de toute façon interdit de vous laisser errer seule à une heure si tardive, » dit-il, prenant un air concerné. « Où habitez-vous? »

« Dans un petit appartement Chemin des Grandes Vignes, à quelques pâtés de maisons d'ici. Vous verrez, ce n'est vraiment pas très loin. »

Il lui fallait alors faire vite, car il n'avait aucune intention de se rendre jusqu'à chez elle. Pas pour risquer d'y voir un étalage sans fin de souvenirs vieillots chargés d'émotions violentes qui risqueraient de le rendre fou. Peut-être d'amour, peut-être de haine ou de colère. Qu'importe à quel point ils tentaient de le dissimuler ou avec quelle hargne ils semblaient tournés vers l'avenir, tous les Hommes emportaient avec eux un fragment de leur mémoire. Un bibelot, une lettre aux caractères presque effacés dont ils auraient pu réciter chaque mot ou, tout bêtement, leur propre nom. Même Kanda, qui clamait haut et fort n'être attaché à rien ni à personne, gardait en lui le secret de cette belle fleur blanche qui décorait sa chambre et de ce petit bracelet de perles sans valeur apparente qui ne le quittait jamais. Ils étaient tous si occupés à regarder en arrière que pour lui, Lavi, qui avait abandonné son nom et tout ce qu'il possédait, qui n'avait pour seul vestige de son passé qu'un œil crevé par désespoir, ça en devenait ridicule. Le monstre en lui émit un grognement de désaccord. Le sourire large et faux qu'affichait le roux se transforma en un rictus hideux : effectivement, lui aussi se cachait là, parmi les ruines, et attendait son heure pour reprendre sa liberté.

La femme s'arrêta soudain, tétanisée, balayant la rue sombre du regard afin de trouver la source de la vague de haine qui l'avait traversée de part en part. Lavi se tourna vers elle et observa avec une curiosité non feinte les traits de son beau visage se crisper sous l'effet de la peur. Ca l'avait toujours fasciné, cet instant fugace qui venait toujours juste avant que ses victimes ne réalisent sa véritable nature. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'elle devait ressentir alors qu'elle scrutait avec obstination les ombres immobiles, qu'elle écoutait avec attention le crissement métallique que produisaient les enseignes invisibles des échoppes sous la brise nocturne. Elle se concentrait afin de capter un mouvement, les contours d'un visage ou peut-être un bruit de pas qui s'éloignaient dans une ruelle adjacente, bravant la terreur ancestrale que lui inspiraient les ténèbres et l'inconnu. Tout, tout plutôt que d'envisager que cet homme, celui à qui elle avait accordé toute sa confiance, celui qu'elle voyait déjà comme son sauveur puisse être justement celui qui lui voulait du mal. Il ne fallait pas tout le temps avoir peur des autres, pas vrai? Pourtant, cette nuit, Lavi allait lui prouver que cette peur était parfois justifiée.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réfléchir davantage, il la tira brusquement jusqu'à une petite alcôve qu'il avait repérée et qui abritait une antique fontaine aux rebords couverts de mousse.

« Mais que…que faites-vous? » bégaya-t-elle en hoquetant, choquée.

« Voyons mademoiselle, nous savions tous les deux comment ceci allait se terminer, » répondit-il d'une voix doucereuse, tout en plaçant son avant-bras contre la gorge frêle d'un geste expert. « Pourquoi patienter jusqu'à chez vous? Nous n'avons qu'à expédier cela ici. »

« Espèce de…de porc ! » s'écria-t-elle alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. « Lâchez-moi immédiatement, je ne vous permets pas ! »

« C'est le manque d'intimité qui vous dérange ? » demanda-t-il, souriant. Il attrapa d'une main l'un des pans de la robe et commença à la soulever lentement. « Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, personne ne nous verra. »

« Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! A l'aide ! Je vous en prie, quelqu'un, aidez-moi ! » hurla-t-elle à la cantonade. Elle commença à se débattre, à le griffer et à tenter de le mordre, juste comme il l'avait prévu, juste comme il l'avait rêvé. Il aimait vraiment les étrangères.

« Tu peux t'égosiller autant que tu voudras, ma belle, ils ne viendront pas, » souffla-t-il à son oreille. « Ils ont l'habitude, tu sais. Ce n'est ni la première, ni le dernière fois que de vilaines choses se produisent sous leurs fenêtres. Et même s'il trouvent le courage de descendre, je ne serai déjà plus là, pfiou, envolé. »

Cette tirade parut la calmer car elle se tut et ferma les yeux, acceptant son destin. Après tout, elle était la seule coupable dans cette histoire : si elle avait eu deux sous de jugeote, elle se serait enfuie en courant dès l'instant où il avait tenté de l'aborder. Pourtant, elle ne l'avait pas fait, tiraillée par les seules faiblesses des femmes délaissées et des jeunes hommes en manque d'opium. L'amour, l'argent. Ces deux-là allaient plus souvent de paire qu'on n'aurait pu le croire.

Elle ne put donc s'en prendre qu'à elle-même quand cette patte baladeuse passa sous son jupon afin de s'attaquer à ses bas de soie jaunie et quand les crocs du fauve s'enfoncèrent dans la chair tendre de son cou. Elle aurait souhaité qu'il fut un vampire venu l'arracher à cette existence tristement monotone. Elle s'accrocha à cet infime espoir lorsqu'il lapa le sang qui s'échappait de la blessure et quand ses bas ne furent plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Lavi ne pouvait plus se voiler la face : il adorait ce goût. Le sang qui pulsait et pétillait sur sa langue mettait tous ses sens en éveil. Le monstre grondait, éructait et grandissait dans son ventre mais, pour une fois, ça n'avait rien de désagréable. C'était même merveilleux. L'entité avait enfin trouvé un autre os à ronger et il se sentait libre. Capable de tout. En cet instant, le monde entier se trouvait à ses pieds.

Ce bonheur incommensurable dura jusqu'au moment où il chercha à déboutonner son pantalon, déterminé à en finir. Cependant, ses doigts s'arrêtèrent net en plein milieu du mouvement, alors qu'il tâtait son entrejambe d'un air ahuri. Il n'y avait rien. Pas le moindre petit début de gaule, que dalle. « Tu ne bandes pas, » murmura une voix à l'intérieur de son crâne. Non, il ne bandait pas. Pas là. Pas maintenant. Pourtant, son excitation s'était clairement rappelée à lui quand Kanda lui avait grimpé dessus quelques heures auparavant et aussi quand il avait embrassé Juliette. « Tu ne bandes plus que pour eux, tu ne bandes plus que pour eux, » chantonna la voix. Non, ce n'était pas possible, il devait y avoir une autre explication. « Tu es amoureux. » La rage monta de nouveau en lui, sourde et incontrôlable. Non. Non ! Elle avait tout faux. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de sa tête. Ca lui faisait mal. Le monstre… le monstre ! Elle devait arrêter maintenant, sinon… « Tu es amoureux et ils sont en train de s'envoyer en l'air ! »

« La ferme ! » beugla-t-il en appuyant plus fort sur la gorge de la fille. « Ferme ta putain de gueule ! »

Celle-ci avait rouvert les yeux et avait posé son regard sombre sur le visage torturé qui lui faisait face. Elle ne comprenait pas les raisons de son arrêt soudain, lui qui était pourtant en position de faire ce qu'elle voulait d'elle. Une idée germa soudain dans son esprit et elle risqua un coup d'œil vers le bas. Ce fut donc avec un réel soulagement et paradoxalement une certaine vexation qu'elle considéra l'absence de la bosse qui aurait dû déformer le pantalon du jeune homme. Et alors, nul n'aurait pu dire si c'était à cause du manque d'air ou de sa fierté mal placée en ces circonstances, elle commit la plus grossière erreur de toute sa courte vie.

« Alors, on a une petite panne? »

Ce furent les mots de trop.

« Elle aurait dû le savoir. Elle aurait dû le savoir. On ne plaisante pas avec ces trucs-là. » Ce fut la seule pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Lavi lorsqu'il l'attrapa par les cheveux pour la projeter contre le rebord de la fontaine. Une fois. Elle poussa un petit cri surpris. Deux fois. Elle réussit à émettre une faible protestation. Trois fois. Plus rien. Dix fois. Quinze fois. Autant de fois qu'il le faudrait. Il était à peine conscient de ce qu'il faisait, il n'était plus aux commandes du vaisseau. Il regarda impuissant de l'intérieur de son corps le rebord couvert de mousse verdâtre se teinter de rouge et le sang couler pour se fondre en volutes artistiques dans l'eau claire du bac. Il écouta les os du front craquer, la nuque se briser. Il vit le joli visage réduit à l'état de bouillie informe et la cervelle presque liquide se mêler au sang. Il n'y éprouvait aucun plaisir, juste une aimable curiosité. Son bras bougeait tout seul, indifférent à ses états d'âme. Il se sentait déconnecté. Pourtant, une éclaircie perça le brouillard et il comprit enfin. Il comprit que le monstre n'était pas une entité distincte. Il faisait partie de lui, depuis toujours. Ilhan. Son cinquantième nom. Le nom interdit. Celui de son père.

Terrorisé par cette découverte, il se battit contre lui avec ses dernières forces et parvint à reprendre le contrôle. Il lâcha le cadavre encore chaud qui s'affaissa dans la fontaine dans un clapotis étouffé et tomba à genoux. Il passa ses mains sur son visage et les retira couvertes de tâches rougeâtres. Un long hurlement d'animal blessé franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Ca n'avait rien d'humain. Il n'était _plus_ humain. Aucun humain n'aurait pu endosser le rôle de son père et tuer sa mère une seconde fois.

Quand ses cordes vocales lâchèrent et que le cri se tut, il crut discerner un soupir collectif provenant des maisons environnantes. Son instinct de survie prit alors le relais : il devait partir. Pourtant, c'est sans se presser qu'il plongea ses mains dans l'eau, écartant sans y penser les quelques cheveux noirs qui flottaient à la surface, et entreprit de se débarbouiller sommairement. Et c'est toujours en prenant son temps qu'il s'éloigna, tanguant comme un marin ivre, et disparut parmi les ombres.

*

Il allait beaucoup mieux lorsqu'il parvint à l'hôtel. Il s'était en quelque sorte résigné. Après tout, le monstre était repu et dormait tranquillement. Il était débarrassé de sa présence, donc de celle de son père, pour le moment et, bordel, que c'était bon. Et puis il avait réalisé qu'en défigurant la fille, il lui avait offert un précieux cadeau en dernier gage d'amour et de reconnaissance : elle partirait anonyme dans la mort, allégée du poids des fantômes de son passé. Il évoluait donc dans un monde de coton moelleux, affichant l'air hagard des imbéciles heureux. Il était tellement ailleurs qu'il ne remarqua même pas Allen quand il le croisa dans le couloir qui le menait à sa chambre. Ce dernier s'en inquiéta mollement.

« Lavi, tout va bien? »

« Merveilleusement bien, » répondit le roux, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire béat. « Mais tu veux que je te dise ? Encore mieux maintenant que tu es là. »

« J'ai entendu des bruits suspects en passant devant la chambre de Juliette. Kanda n'est pas dans la sienne. Je dois m'en occuper? » demanda le maudit, l'ignorant à contrecoeur.

« Je m'en fous, » assura Lavi en se rapprochant dangereusement. « Tu m'as manqué. »

« Tu es visiblement soûl alors je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Va te coucher et fous-moi la paix. »

« Ce n'est pas très gentil ça, gueule d'ange. Je n'ai bu qu'une bière en plus. »

Allen faillit suffoquer en entendant son surnom. Lavi ne l'avait plus appelé comme ça depuis leur retour de Roumanie et, même s'il aurait préféré s'offrir en sacrifice au Comte plutôt que de l'admettre, ça lui avait manqué aussi. Atrocement manqué. Depuis qu'il avait compris la nature des sentiments qui l'unissaient à l'apprenti Bookman, la totalité des jours passés sans lui n'avaient été qu'une succession d'heures ternes et creuses, vides de sens. Il avait cru mourir. Il avait _désiré_ mourir. Mais il avait tenu bon dans l'espoir qu'une heure comme celle-ci arrive, dans l'espoir qu'il le regarde à nouveau.

« Je t'aime, » souffla le roux à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il était trop près. Beaucoup trop près.

« Menteur, » répondit Allen en détournant les yeux.

« Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. J'ai essayé mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je ne voyais que toi, encore toi, seulement toi, » susurra Lavi en posant deux doigts sur cette joue si douce pour le forcer à se tourner vers lui. Vers maintenant. Vers eux.

« Menteur, » répondit Allen en baissant les yeux.

« Je resterai toujours avec toi. Je ne partirai plus, » conclut Lavi, passant ses bras autour des hanches fines, bercé par les battements de ce cœur effréné et se nourrissant du souffle irrégulier qui s'échouait sur sa bouche.

« Menteur, » répondit Allen en fermant les yeux.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, d'abord hésitantes et ils se perdirent dans ce tourbillon de sensations si semblable à celui qui les avait assaillis dans ce buisson de la forêt de Chiajna, juste avant que tout ne s'écroule. Ils s'y perdirent tant et si bien qu'Allen Walker en oublia sa rancune et tous ces mois d'attente et de souffrance. Il oublia même de se demander pourquoi Lavi était revenu de sa balade suivi d'un lourd parfum de femme et couvert de sang. Plus tard, peut-être. Ou pas.

*

Cette nuit-là, les hurlements qui résonnèrent dans l'hôtel miteux furent ceux d'une toute autre espèce de fauves.

**oOo**

Toujours vivants? Alors c'est bon, respirez, vous avez passé le plus dur xD

Sinon, heureux que le couple star ait remis le couvert ? Moi oui, ça m'enlève une sacré épine du pied. Et un peu de fluff pour faire passer la pilule, ça fait pas de mal non plus.

Merci en tous cas à tous ceux qui suivent. N'hésitez pas, comme toujours, à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Je pense par contre que le miracle ne se reproduira pas une seconde fois. Sachant que je n'ai toujours pas déterminé si cette fic ferait quatre ou cinq chapitres, je vais devoir la terminer avant de poster le reste et ça risque de prendre un certain temps, surtout que j'ai les idées embrouillées. Je ferai de mon mieux !

A pluche !


	4. Chapter 4

**Sur le Fil**

**Partie IV : Ceux qui ont fermé les yeux**

Raah, je suis vraiment désolée… J'ai mis un temps monstre à publier cette suite mais comme je l'expliquais sur mon profil, j'ai été super occupée ces derniers temps et continuer cette fic ne me disait rien du tout. Au final, j'ai écrit ce chapitre très vite, il suffisait juste que je m'y mette… Encore pardon.

Bref, j'ai actuellement pas envie de faire un très long discours donc…

**Avertissements** : Après réflexion, ce chapitre est largement plus glauque que le précédent et contient des scènes de violence et de sexe plutôt choquantes (même pour moi xD). Lavi a complètement pété un boulon, Kanda, Allen et Lenalee aussi. Je ne suis plus du tout le canon, alors ne venez pas vous plaindre si je casse du mythe (et j'en casse, veuillez me croire). J'aurai prévenu.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vaudra l'attente. Enjoy !

**oOo**

_« Elle a la forme de mes mains,_

_Elle a la couleur de mes yeux,_

_Elle s'engloutit dans mon ombre_

_Comme une pierre sur le ciel._

_Elle a toujours les yeux ouverts_

_Et ne me laisse pas dormir. »_

_Paul Eluard, Les yeux fertiles_

Le corps s'effondra sur la chaussée dans un bruit sourd, un peu comme un sac de linge sale qu'on aurait balancé négligemment du premier étage, et souleva un nuage de poussière qui fit éternuer Lavi. Celle-là n'avait même pas eu le temps de crier. Ou, du moins, elle n'en avait pas pris la peine, persuadée que son scénario meurtrier n'était en fait qu'une sorte de jeu sexuel pervers. Sans doute avait-elle vu pire durant sa courte vie. Le roux grimaça vaguement de dégoût à cette pensée.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment parler d'habitude à l'heure actuelle : après tout, ce n'était que la troisième. D'ailleurs, habitude ou pas, il s'en foutait royalement.

Il avait tenu huit jours, après la première. Huit merveilleux jours durant lesquels Allen et lui avaient filé le parfait amour. Ca s'était vu sur leurs visages et, d'ailleurs, ils n'avaient pas cherché à se montrer discrets. Il se demandait encore comment Lenalee avait fait pour contenir sa rage lorsqu'elle avait compris que celui qu'elle considérait comme son allié, voire son meilleur ami, l'avait trahie et manipulée depuis le début. A sa place, il l'aurait sans doute tuée, ou pire encore, et, pour cette raison, son sommeil restait très léger, quand il parvenait à dormir. Il était souvent bien trop euphorique pour pouvoir fermer l'œil et s'enivrait donc du parfum musqué d'Allen jusqu'à l'aube.

La confiance dans le groupe s'était étiolée jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Même Kanda semblait avoir perdu pied, plongé dans un conte épique dont Juliette et lui étaient les héros incompris. Ces deux-là ne se quittaient plus d'une semelle, tant et si bien qu'il était difficile de dire où commençait l'un et où finissait l'autre. Il ne consentait à se séparer d'elle que pour aller découper en rondelles un Akuma qui avait osé intenter à sa vie. Pourtant, on ne voyait jamais de quelconque marque d'affection entre eux. La plupart du temps, ils s'asseyaient ensemble dans un coin sans piper mot, et, s'il arrivait parfois que Juliette ouvre la bouche pour leur communiquer la position de la prochaine cachette d'Akuma, Kanda, lui, ne parlait plus du tout. Personne ne s'en plaignait, de toute façon.

Allen, au contraire, s'était transformé en véritable moulin à paroles. Il avait raconté à Lavi toute l'histoire de sa vie, de ses jeunes années d'errance au désespoir qui l'habitait après l'histoire de Roumanie. Il l'avait écouté stoïquement, un sourire aux lèvres, heureux comme jamais. Discuter pendant des heures au lieu de faire l'amour ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Ils avaient essayé mais ça n'avait pas marché, les sensations étaient bien trop intenses. Ils se mettaient tous les deux à pleurer avant même que la partie d'ordinaire intéressante ne commence. La force de leurs sentiments les prenaient invariablement à la gorge, les rendant presque inertes, mais la torpeur qui suivait était délicieuse. Lavi n'aurait jamais cru qu'une telle communion puisse exister ailleurs que dans les romans à l'eau de rose et pourtant, eux, ils y avaient droit.

Evidemment, ce bonheur exquis n'avait pas duré. Bientôt, il avait senti ses entrailles se tortiller de nouveau et les muscles de son visage se crisper sous l'effet de la colère. Les confessions enflammées d'Allen l'avait lassé et il s'était retrouvé forcé à l'embrasser de plus en plus souvent pour le faire taire. L'envie immonde et impétueuse de baiser Kanda était revenue sur la pointe des pieds et un soir il s'était exécuté, honteux, chassant sans cérémonie Juliette de ce qui était devenu sa chambre. L'autre l'avait regardé avec des yeux tristes qu'il ne lui connaissait pas et ne s'était même pas défendu quand la rage incontrôlable du roux s'était déversée sur lui. Allen, qui avait accouru, alerté par Juliette, s'était aveuglé volontairement et n'avait rien demandé, accentuant la folie de Lavi, ainsi que sa haine. Sa haine qui, brûlant sans pitié l'amour fragile dans son cœur, reprenait doucement la place qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter.

Désemparé et terrorisé, il n'avait pu que s'enfuir, ignorant le jeune maudit qui lui proposait son aide et lui hurlait de revenir. Il s'était servi de son image pour repousser le monstre et avancer le plus loin possible dans la nuit. Il refusait de perdre ce qu'il avait réussi à gagner durant cette minuscule semaine. Il tenait à Allen plus que tout au monde et lui avait promis qu'il ne le quitterait pas, cette fois. Il ne comptait pas briser cette promesse, quoi qu'il lui en coûte et il savait très bien ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

Il avait étranglé la deuxième fille derrière une cordonnerie, avant de lui écraser le visage à coup de briques. Il avait pu constater que le sang en coagulation giclait beaucoup moins. Il était devenu meilleur, plus précis. Il savait ce qu'il désirait : leur arracher leur identité et la remplacer par une autre. Il cherchait désespérément sa mère et la retrouvait dans ces femmes. Il avait même chanté doucement une berceuse à celle-ci, serrant dans ses bras cette chair glacée, avant de la balancer dans le puits le plus proche quand l'illusion fut dissipée.

En rentrant à l'hôtel, il avait embrassé Allen, lui intimant de mettre cet incident sur le compte d'une crise d'angoisse passagère. Et le cycle avait recommencé.

A présent il était là, assis près de sa mère d'un soir. Il l'attrapa par le poignet et porta cette main à sa joue, imaginant un instant qu'elle était venue ici pour le border et lui dire bonne nuit puis « Maman est là, mon chéri. Tout ira bien. ». Il posa sa tête sur la poitrine du cadavre et oublia sa rigidité et ce cœur qui ne battait plus. Cependant, ce mouvement lui fit apercevoir la face inconnue d'une étrangère et il sortit par réflexe le couteau qu'il avait amené spécialement pour l'occasion. Il stria ses beaux traits de marques rougeâtres et gluantes puis creva les yeux bleus délavés qui semblaient le narguer : « Tu es pathétique, mon pauvre garçon. Vraiment pathétique. Je ne serai jamais ta maman. ». Sa besogne achevée, il se recoucha sur ses seins et soupira de contentement. Il demeura là, prostré, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la première goutte s'échouer au creux de sa nuque. En quelques secondes à peine, un rideau de pluie tiède s'abattit sur lui et il se releva, de nouveau lucide. Après réflexion, il décida que l'eau du ciel effacerait ses traces et laissa là la jeune fille défigurée, se dirigeant vers l'hôtel à grands pas. Parvenu à destination, il trouva une Lenalee furieuse qu'il embrassa sans y penser, la laissant coite derrière lui. Lorsqu'il fut dans sa chambre, il se dévêtit rapidement avant de plonger dans l'étreinte chaude de son bien-aimé. Allen ouvrit un œil, sourit et lui planta un baiser sur le nez. Ils bataillèrent quelques secondes sous les couvertures, nus l'un contre l'autre, simplement heureux de se retrouver.

« Je t'aime, » souffla Lavi à son oreille, la respiration hachée. Il le serrait si fort qu'on aurait dit qu'il tentait de se fondre en lui.

Allen, définitivement envoûté, ne put que le croire.

**dDd**

« Tu ne pourras pas continuer comme ça éternellement, tu sais. Ils finiront par se douter que quelque chose cloche. »

Blasé, Lavi leva les yeux vers la jeune brune qui se tenait devant lui, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Il se cachait là, sur le port, assis entre deux énormes caisses, depuis plusieurs heures. Ca faisait à peine quatre jours et il commençait déjà à se sentir mal. Les crises étaient de plus en plus rapprochées et c'était mauvais, très mauvais.

« Tiens, tu n'es pas collée à Yuu, aujourd'hui? Ca m'étonne, » répondit-il d'un ton railleur.

Placée dos au soleil, elle ressemblait presque à un ange. Un ange hors de portée qu'il désirait malgré tout. Cette salope trouverait toujours un moyen de lui pourrir la vie.

« J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais il a de plus en plus de doutes, » se plaignit-elle, d'un air outré et jaloux que Lavi interpréta mal. « Crois-le ou non, je n'ai pas voulu ça, c'était plus fort que moi. »

« Tu sais quoi, Lili? Je m'en fous. Et pour en revenir à ta première remarque, les autres s'en foutent aussi, complètement. Allen m'aime trop et Yuu et Lenalee sont trop occupés pour y faire attention : l'un à te baiser et l'autre à me haïr parce que je baise Allen. »

« Yuu ne me baise pas. »

« Je ne baise pas Allen non plus, » remarqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. « Je suppose qu'on est à égalité, comme ça. »

Ils commencèrent à glousser tous les deux en même temps et partirent ensemble dans un grand éclat de rire. Quelques marins surpris les observèrent en silence avant de retourner vaquer à leurs occupations.

« N'empêche, j'étais sérieuse, Lavi, » reprit Juliette, après avoir toussoté élégamment pour se calmer. « Dans une petite ville comme celle-ci, les nouvelles vont vite. Tout le monde sait déjà qu'il y a un tueur en liberté et les gens commencent à avoir peur. Ca va bientôt devenir compliqué pour toi de trouver des proies. »

« Raison de plus pour en finir au plus vite, ce bled me sort par les yeux. Et puis tu sais aussi bien que moi que ces abrutis tiennent déjà cette stupide malédiction pour responsable. Même si je m'attire des emmerdes, il suffit que je sorte mon uniforme pour qu'ils me foutent une paix royale. Je ne risque absolument rien. Toi par contre… je pourrais finir par penser que tu en sais trop et t'éliminer. Ca ne coûte rien d'être prudent. »

« Idiot, » dit-elle en riant. « tu ne gagnerais rien à me liquider maintenant. Primo, pour quitter cet endroit, il faut d'abord que vous arriviez à rentrer chez les De Lornais et je suis la seule à savoir comment faire. Deuzio, malgré les apparences, je suis la seule chose qui maintient une certaine cohésion dans votre groupe de cinglés et vous allez en avoir besoin parce que ça ne va pas tarder à empirer. Tertio, et sans doute le plus important, si tu devais utiliser un couteau sur ma personne, ce serait plus pour arracher mes bas que mon visage, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Tu es dégueulasse, » déclara-t-il, amusé. « et complètement à côté de la plaque mais c'est vrai que je t'aime bien, quelque part. A peu près autant que je te déteste. » Il se leva pour partir mais elle le retint par le bras.

« Il faut que je te dise, Yuu est loin d'en avoir fini avec toi. J'étais un substitut efficace mais maintenant que je ne lui suffis plus, il va revenir à la charge. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à Allen mais ça risque de très mal tourner. Je crois qu'il t'aime. »

« Je sais, » dit-il en baissant la tête. « mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de le tuer. »

**dDd**

Il faisait noir, noir et chaud comme dans un putain de four. Kanda détestait ce genre d'expressions toutes faites mais c'est tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit en cet instant. Des perles de sueur coulaient de ses aisselles et dans son dos, gênant sa méditation. Pourtant, cet enfoiré de Dieu savait combien il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Il avait l'impression désagréable d'avoir vécu les derniers jours comme dans un rêve, un rêve pour le moins dérangeant. Il avait observé les choses évoluer de l'extérieur de son corps, incapable de retenir celui-ci pour l'empêcher d'aller vers Juliette. Il avait été prisonnier de ce regard bleu azur et de ces atroces sanglots qui le secouaient à chaque fois qu'ils étaient seuls. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle pleure avec lui et qu'ils se consolent l'un l'autre sans pudeur aucune. Comme si, d'un seul coup, tous leurs masques, tous leurs secrets s'étaient envolés pour laisser leurs deux cœurs à vif. Elle était un aimant, peut-être une source de vie et il suffoquait presque lorsqu'il était loin d'elle, envahi par un manque qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté. Il avait cru, espéré sans doute, que ça durerait pour toujours.

Et puis Lavi était revenu pour lui.

L'accouplement avait été aussi sauvage que les autres, peut-être même davantage mais il avait eu le mérite de l'arracher des griffes de Juliette pendant quelques minutes. Alors, il s'était souvenu. Il s'était souvenu de l'identité de cet homme roux qui lui défonçait le cul, ainsi que de la raison pour laquelle il avait basculé avec joie dans cette folie délicieuse. Justement parce que ça avait été trop douloureux d'aimer cet homme-là. Et que Juliette s'était révélée être le choix facile, et donc le bon choix.

Lavi lui avait rappelé tout ça et ça lui avait fait mal, terriblement mal, au-delà même de la souffrance physique. Mais ça l'avait aussi libéré, en quelque sorte, de cette illusion dont le roux était visiblement le seul à détenir la clé.

« Je suis désolé, » lui avait-t-il murmuré, le baisant encore et toujours plus fort. Kanda avait alors remarqué le combat intérieur qui se jouait devant lui et compris que pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Lavi lui disait l'exacte vérité. Et la pire chose qui pouvait arriver se produisit : ça lui redonna de l'espoir. Cet espoir qu'il avait tenté d'étouffer dans la poitrine d'une autre. Non, pas d'une autre. Dans celle du souvenir qui le maintenait à flot depuis son enfance et l'empêchait de piétiner ce foutu lotus pour aller joyeusement bouffer les pissenlits par la racine.

« On y voit rien ici, » dit une voix étrange, presque asexuée, interrompant le fil de ses pensées. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous? »

Sans attendre de réponse, l'inconnu craqua un allumette et la glissa précautionneusement dans la lampe à huile, faisant disparaître les ténèbres. La lueur de la flamme dansa sur de courtes mèches flamboyantes d'un rouge sang.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à tes cheveux ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe. Ca ne pouvait être qu'elle et pourtant, ça n'allait pas, quelque chose avait changé.

« Ne viens pas m'emmerder, » répondit Juliette en s'asseyant près de lui. « C'est toi qui ne sais pas ce que tu veux. J'y suis pour rien, moi. »

« Ca t'ennuierait d'être plus claire? »

« Oui, figure-toi, » cracha-t-elle avec colère. « parce que j'y comprends rien non plus. Je n'arrive pas à te suivre, Yuu-chan. Ce qui te sert de crâne est un bordel sans nom. »

« C…comment tu m'as appelé ? » s'étrangla-t-il, à la fois médusé et furieux.

« Rah, tu vois, tu m'embrouilles ! Je raconte n'importe quoi ! »

« Espèce de garce, tu devrais le savoir ! » s'écria-t-il, le souffle court. « Tu devrais savoir, tu sais toujours tout ! Ce nom… je déteste ce nom. Je le hais ! »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as envie de l'entendre, connard ! Et pas de la mienne non plus si tu aimes encore cet enfoiré ! Je sais que tu vas te branler en pensant à lui dès que j'aurai tourné le dos alors je vais te simplifier la vie… »

« Je me casse ! », « Sors d'ici ! », hurlèrent-t-ils, parfaitement synchrones. Juliette se leva brusquement et courut presque jusqu'à la porte, qu'elle claqua derrière elle. Kanda se rallongea et inspira profondément. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer, au juste? Sa rage soudaine, ses mots, ça n'avait pas le moindre sens. C'était les siens, ceux qu'il n'avait jamais osé dire, dont il avait peur. Lui seul avait le droit de les exprimer et elle les lui avait pourtant volés comme ça, sans avoir l'air d'y toucher. Elle ressemblait à une poupée d'argile, modelable à souhait. On aurait dit…

Quelques coups sourds frappés contre sa porte le firent sursauter mais il reprit bien vite contenance.

« Je t'ai dit de foutre le camp, Juliette ! »

« Ce n'est pas… Juliette, » lui répondit la voix courroucée de Lenalee. Il entendit la poignée grincer et soudain une vive lumière pénétra dans la chambre. La jeune fille s'avança de quelques pas vers l'intérieur, les sourcils froncés.

« Je t'en prie, entre. Fais comme chez toi, » ironisa-t-il en posant sur elle un regard assassin. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'elle s'en mêle. Surtout pas maintenant.

« Ecoute Kanda, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste ? Vous êtes tous devenus fous ? »

« De quoi tu parles? » demanda-t-il d'un ton las.

« Ne me fais pas l'affront de me prendre pour une idiote ! » s'écria-t-elle en posant une de ses mains sur sa hanche, pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui. « Je ne suis pas aveugle et il semblerait que je sois bien la seule ! Cette… fille vous manipule depuis le début. Regarde ce qu'elle t'a fait, tu as l'air d'un fantôme ! »

« Tu ne comprends pas… »

« Non, c'est vrai et justement j'aimerais que quelqu'un m'explique. Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés pendant qu'elle te tue à petit feu. Et il n'y a pas que toi ! Allen est devenu complètement amorphe et regarde les mouches voler même pendant qu'on se bat. Quant à Lavi… Lavi, je ne le reconnais plus ! »

« Ne prononce pas ce nom devant moi, » la prévint-il d'une voix dangereuse. Il sentait déjà sa gorge se nouer. Si elle continuait sur cette voie, il allait finir par s'effondrer devant elle et c'était hors de question. Plutôt crever. « Il a toujours été comme ça, c'est juste qu'il ne te le montrait pas. Pas à toi. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il m'a fait, alors par pitié, tais-toi. »

« Tu mens, » dit-elle, l'air désespérée. « Juliette a… »

« Juliette n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Nous étions déjà tous tarés avant qu'elle arrive. C'est pas parce que tu te forces à croire que tout va bien que c'est forcément le cas. Crois-le ou non, Lenalee, je te respecte et c'est pour ça que je te le dis. Descends de ton nuage. La plus aveugle de nous quatre, c'est toi. »

Ca, ce n'était pas un secret, elle le savait aussi bien que lui. Un témoin extérieur aurait pu attribuer le fait que Lenalee soit venu le voir lui en particulier à un simple coup du sort. Sa chambre aurait été la plus proche de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, par exemple, ou bien les cheveux noirs d'une cliente de l'hôtel lui auraient fait penser à lui. Comme elle l'avait si bien dit, ils étaient tous les trois en faute, bien que faute ne fut pas vraiment le mot qui convenait. Pourtant non, sa présence n'était pas due au hasard. Elle avait cette manie, pas si emmerdante au demeurant, du moins jusque ici, de courir vers lui dès qu'elle se sentait anxieuse ou oppressée. Il reconnaissait toujours son état de nerfs à sa respiration haletante -qu'elle s'efforçait de contenir pour ne pas le déranger, en vain- qui produisait un léger couinement qu'il aurait pu trouver… intéressant, en d'autres circonstances. _Mais là, ma belle, tes hurlements de goret me font juste profondément chier._

« Comment oses-tu ? » s'égosilla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. « Tu n'es vraiment qu'un…qu'un… »

Il ne sut jamais s'il avait formulé sa dernière pensée à voix haute ou si elle avait incroyablement mal pris sa réplique précédente. Toujours est-il qu'il sentit passer la gifle qu'elle lui asséna, visiblement à court de termes assez orduriers pour le décrire. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement que la douce et pure Lenalee Lee n'osait pas s'aventurer sur le terrain miné des injures, même méritées. Parce ça voulait dire pas de retour possible. Parce que ça voulait dire entrer dans le jeu de cette sorcière de Juliette.

Elle se précipita hors de la pièce, suivant sans le savoir le même chemin que celle que son cerveau de femelle avait assimilé comme une rivale, créant une situation pour le moins cocasse. Kanda s'esclaffa doucement, d'un rire dévoré par la rouille après toutes ces années.

La douce et pure Lenalee Lee. A ses oreilles, et uniquement aux siennes, du moins il l'espérait, ça sonnait horriblement faux. Il se souvint de la fois, un peu plus de deux ans auparavant, où elle l'avait presque supplié de la toucher _là_, tellement qu'il avait fini par accepter. Il avait détesté tout de suite cette moiteur brûlante entre ses cuisses mais, quelque part au fond de lui, il avait eu envie de lui faire plaisir. Et ça lui plaisait. Il avait pu l'affirmer rien qu'à la façon qu'elle avait de gémir et de se frotter contre ses doigts. Plus tard, elle avait proposé d'une petite voix de lui rendre la pareille mais il l'avait chassée sans attendre. Pas pour cacher sa propre honte, cependant. Non, dès qu'elle l'eut quitté, il s'était empressé, curieux, de porter ce liquide visqueux et blanchâtre d'abord jusqu'à son nez, avec lequel il l'avait reniflé sans grande conviction, puis jusqu'à sa bouche. Il avait appuyé sa langue sur la première phalange de son index, comme on lèche bêtement une glace pour vérifier qu'elle n'est pas trop froide, et goûté ensuite plus franchement cette saveur vaguement citronnée. Il avait alors froncé les sourcils : ce n'était pas désagréable en soi mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi tous les hommes qu'il croisait en faisaient tout un foin. Ca ne l'excitait pas plus que ça, pas du tout même. Et ce ne fut que lorsque son regard se posa sur le cul de Lavi qu'il commença à comprendre pourquoi.

Kanda soupira, se laissant retomber sur le lit. Lavi. Lui, lui et encore lui. C'était pire qu'une obsession.

De toute façon, cette expérience avec Lenalee n'avait plus beaucoup d'importance. Justement parce que ça avait été une expérience et qu'il supposait que c'était de leur âge. A présent, malgré les interdits, la jeune fille avait dû apprendre à se toucher _là _toute seule et ce n'était sûrement plus lui qu'elle imaginait près d'elle durant ces instants fugaces. Il pariait plus pour l'autre abruti de Pousse de Soja. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle lui trouvait d'ailleurs. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve, bon sang?_

Tout le monde n'en avait que pour lui, cette espèce de nain décoloré et défiguré. Certes, Kanda n'avait pas un caractère facile mais il était, d'après les dires, bien plus beau et l'autre n'était en plus qu'un vulgaire -et mauvais- acteur surjouant son rôle de preux chevalier -ou peut-être de vierge effarouchée. Personne n'aurait dû y croire et pourtant il avait réussi par un quelconque tour de passe-passe dont il avait le secret à embobiner tout son public, Lavi inclus. _Je pensais que tu étais plus intelligent que ça, Lapin Crétin. On a vu ce que ça donnait avec la vierge effarouchée numéro un. _

C'est alors que l'idée le frappa et il s'étonna qu'elle ne lui ait jamais traversé l'esprit : qu'à cela ne tienne, il n'avait qu'à le conquérir.

Jusqu'ici, il avait avancé avec la conviction que Lavi était une île inatteignable blottie au creux d'une mer déchaînée. Un doux rêve qu'il ne pouvait qu'effleurer du bout de ses fantasmes. Mais il se trompait lourdement. Après tout, Lavi n'était qu'un homme et il avait ses faiblesses. Kanda connaissait ses faiblesses et avait su les utiliser pour le sexe. Alors pourquoi pas pour quelque chose d'autre? Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas droit à sa chance, lui aussi ? Ce ne serait qu'une énième bataille entre lui et le balafré, et le Japonais n'était pas connu pour perdre les combats qu'il entamait, bien au contraire. _Si tu veux l'amour, prépare la guerre. Ou un truc de ce goût-là._

Il serra Mugen contre son torse et prit un air diabolique : les choses sérieuses allaient enfin débuter.

**dDd**

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'ils étaient coincés dans ce trou à rat et six jours depuis la dernière fille. Lavi détestait l'admettre mais Juliette avait eu raison, sur ce coup-là. Il était rentré bredouille de la pêche de la veille au soir. Plus une femme ne se risquait seule dans les rues sombres et peu fréquentées, mis à part les occasionnelles putes. Il ne voulait pas d'une pute : leurs affreux visages fardés et leurs lourds parfums sucrés le rendaient malade. Sa mère méritait beaucoup mieux. Il fallait qu'il change rapidement de crémerie ou il allait devenir dingue.

Sa nervosité était visible pour tous et Allen ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil concernés et inquiets. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à ignorer le regard aguicheur de Kanda ni les frôlements discrets de ses doigts sur sa hanche, chaque fois qu'il passait près de lui.

Présentement, ils cherchaient tous les trois un moyen de s'introduire dans le château des De Lornais. Puisque Juliette leur avait assuré qu'il n'y avait plus aucun Akuma à détruire dans le voisinage et qu'ils n'étaient grosso modo pas plus avancés que le jour de leur arrivée, il ne leur restait que cette option. La jeune fille avait d'ailleurs disparu du paysage depuis le matin et n'avait donné aucune indication sur sa destination. D'un côté, ça lui faisait des vacances. De l'autre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre ses magouilles.

Lavi leva le nez et vit que Kanda l'observait toujours. Il était avachi sur une chaise en face de lui dans une pose nonchalante quoi que suggestive, les jambes écartées. Le message était on ne peut plus clair et le roux, sur le moment, eut plus qu'envie d'accéder à sa requête silencieuse. Puis il se souvint d'Allen, assis à ses côtés, qui, plongé dans ses réflexions, semblait n'avoir rien remarqué. Semblait était le mot exact. Il fallait être stupide pour ne pas voir le manège douteux du brun mais il avait choisi de feindre l'ignorance et de se taire.

« C'est presque douloureux de savoir qu'il m'aime à ce point, » songea Lavi, penaud.

Soudain, il entendit les gonds de la porte grincer et Juliette entra dans la chambre, le visage inexpressif, puis alla s'accoler au mur sans rien dire, faisant comme s'ils n'existaient pas.

« Où t'étais? » demanda durement Lavi après quelques secondes.

Elle le fixa, une étincelle maligne au cœur de ses yeux gris et un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres. D'un geste délibérément lent et gracieux, elle sortit de son corsage une enveloppe soigneusement pliée et la lui colla sous le nez. Il reconnut sur la cire rouge qui la maintenait fermée le sceau du baron De Lornais et chercha à lui arracher des mains pour savoir ce qu'elle contenait. D'un bond, elle se maintint hors de sa portée et agita son précieux chargement comme un os devant un chien affamé. Provocante, cruelle et délicieuse, elle semblait d'humeur joueuse mais il n'avait malheureusement pas le temps de se laisser tenter.

« Arrête ton numéro et réponds. Immédiatement. » La voix tranchante de Kanda fendit l'air comme le tonnerre. Elle était sourde et froide mais vibrait presque de colère retenue. Lavi sourit, révélant ses dents trop blanches et de petites rides vinrent barrer son front. Ce n'était peut-être pas de la colère. Kanda haïssait et aimait cette situation autant que lui, autant qu'Allen. Celle que Lenalee ne pouvait pas voir à travers ses paupières fermées sur le reste du monde, ce divertissement morbide et incontrôlable dans lequel ils s'enfonçaient tous trois au contact de la belle Juliette. Déjà le piège se refermait autour d'eux et la possibilité d'une issue s'éloignait à l'horizon. Il était le seul, le dernier à pouvoir l'affronter sur le terrain de la malveillance et de l'indifférence mais, quelque part, il n'en avait pas envie. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais supposait que l'adoration qu'il ressentait instinctivement pour elle était devenue plus forte que cette haine qu'elle attisait grâce à ses remarques acides et ses battements de cils malicieux. Il était impossible de vouloir du mal à ce diable au visage d'ange, pour la simple raison que son attraction irrésistible et malsaine pouvait briser n'importe quelle barrière, de celles érigées par les cœurs les plus froids à celles des plus aimants.

« Je faisais votre boulot, bande d'abrutis, » dit-elle en secouant la tête d'un air contrarié. Elle posa ostensiblement l'enveloppe toujours close sur la table, les défiant de venir la chercher mais aucun d'eux ne fit mine de bouger. Elle rit doucement, contente de son effet, et poursuivit : « Ce sont des invitations officielles pour le bal, rédigées en bonne et due forme par le secrétaire du baron lui-même. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça va nous coûter? » demanda Allen, pragmatique. Lavi le félicita intérieurement d'une telle preuve de maturité, le petit chiot avait bien grandi. Pourtant, le jeune maudit était encore trop loin de la vérité. Ca n'allait rien leur coûter, pas au sens propre du terme, en tous cas. Lavi aurait tout donné pour que ce soit si facile mais Juliette ne fonctionnait pas ainsi.

« Rien, mon biquet, » répondit-elle, comme prévu. « Rien du tout. Néanmoins, je n'ai pu obtenir que quatre invitations. Cela risque de poser problème. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi, » remarqua Allen. « Nous sommes quatre, après tout. »

Le sourire mauvais de Juliette s'agrandit légèrement et Lavi ne put qu'en conclure que la conversation venait de prendre exactement la tournure qu'elle désirait, comme d'habitude. Allen et Kanda étaient mignons à tenter de la contrer mais chacune de leurs paroles tournaient inexorablement à son avantage. Voilà pourquoi il s'abstenait le plus possible de parler en sa présence. Ou plutôt, quand ils n'étaient pas seuls. Les mots étaient une arme pour la jeune fille et il était déterminé à ne pas la laisser s'en servir contre lui. Une simple question de fierté entre manipulateurs nés.

« Ce sont des invitations pour deux couples, Walker, » dit-elle mielleusement, et ses yeux pétillants montraient bien quel plaisir elle avait pris à l'évocation de cette simple phrase. « Ne te méprends pas, je pense sincèrement que la charmante Lenalee sera pour toi une cavalière parfaite. Cependant, à moins que notre cher Yuu ici présent ne consente à se travestir en femme, il semblerait que je sois la seule personne qui puisse faire office de quatrième roue du carrosse. »

Les deux garçons se figèrent. Lavi soupira : elle avait touché juste, encore une fois. Kanda n'accepterait jamais un tel marché, même sous la torture, excluant d'emblée la possibilité qu'il accepte juste pour emmerder Juliette. Lui l'aurait fait sans problème mais, contrairement à Yuu, il n'avait rien de même vaguement féminin. C'était une voie sans issue et ils n'avaient d'autre choix que d'accepter son offre. Ainsi, le sujet fut clos et ils n'ajoutèrent rien. On déciderait de qui serait son cavalier plus tard.

« Comment tu les as eues? » demanda Kanda en détournant les yeux. Son air constipé masquait pourtant mal la curiosité et la frustration contenues dans sa voix. Il était vexé et Lavi pouvait le comprendre. Après tout, ils avaient passé les deux derniers jours à fureter un peu partout à la recherche d'une issue quelconque pour pénétrer dans le château, en vain. Même le sourire contagieux de Lenalee ne leur avait été d'aucune utilité et il avait fallu seulement quelques heures au démon pour leur obtenir de quoi passer inaperçus par les grandes portes. Il y avait de quoi faire un complexe.

« Où est votre Traqueur, gros malins? » rétorqua Juliette d'un ton joyeux. Kanda et Allen haussèrent un sourcil de concert. Ils n'appréciaient pas cette manie de répondre à une question par une autre question et ne voyait manifestement pas le rapport. Lavi, oui. Il faillit se frapper la tête contre le mur pour avoir laisser passer un détail aussi monstrueux.

« A la taverne avec Lenalee. Il a appris que sa femme l'avait trompé durant son absence et je suppose qu'il se soûle pour oublier. » Allen avait parlé d'une voix monocorde, prouvant à quel point cette histoire le rongeait. Sa sympathie pour les Traqueurs était bien connue de tous.

« Précisément, » dit-elle en acquiesçant vigoureusement.

« Explique-toi, » ordonna Kanda. Sa rage venait de monter d'un cran, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un agissait devant lui d'une manière qu'il ne comprenait pas, ce qui arrivait relativement souvent. Il n'avait en réalité aucune intelligence pratique ou émotionnelle et n'était qu'un gamin sans arrêt étonné ou terrifié par le monde et l'espèce humaine. Lavi avait cru, dans un premier temps, qu'ils se ressemblaient mais il s'était trompé. Le résultat était certes le même, ils détestaient tous les deux les autres mais pour des raisons tout à fait opposées. Juliette avait saisi cette différence et savait combien il était aisé de manipuler un ignorant. C'était comme une partie d'échecs particulièrement inégale : Kanda n'avait jamais su comment déplacer les pions et le démon avait au moins dix coups d'avance sur lui. Elle n'avait même aucun mérite, tant ses réactions étaient prévisibles. Lavi décida donc de venir en aide à son « camarade ».

« Le propre de l'adultère est qu'il faut deux amants, » déclara-t-il d'une voix blanche. « Je suppose que le secrétaire ne devait pas vouloir que ça se sache. Comme on dit : « L'amour est aveugle mais les voisins ne le sont pas. » Ca aurait fait un sacré grabuge, n'est-ce pas? »

« Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche, Lavi, » affirma-t-elle d'un air faussement gêné, passant une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns. « C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit et il a tout de suite été très compréhensif. Au moins, l'histoire avec ce Traqueur nous aura été très utile, vous ne croyez pas? »

« Tu es vraiment une belle salope ! » explosa Allen en se levant d'un bond, menaçant. « Te servir des malheurs des autres pour servir tes propres desseins, c'est vraiment infect ! »

« Et à quoi ça vous a servi de jouer les bons samaritains? Si tu regardes bien, Walker, c'est moi qui ai ramené le butin à la maison. Votre efficacité laisse à désirer et tu n'as aucun droit de te plaindre de mes méthodes, puisqu'elles fonctionnent. »

« Ce bal, il a lieu quand? » l'interrogea Lavi, détournant habilement la conversation.

« Demain soir, » répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil appuyé, lui prouvant qu'elle avait joliment grillé sa tentative de sauvetage.

« Alors on a pas que ça à foutre. On est loin d'être prêts, les gars. On ne sait pas ce qui va nous tomber dessus là-bas. »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire, mon chou, » déclara Juliette avec un grand sourire. Les trois garçons se regardèrent, déglutirent et se mirent d'un seul coup à craindre pour leurs vies.

**oOo**

Et voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu et que je n'ai tué personne (encore une fois xD).

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire. Vraiment, ça m'encourage à écrire !

Pour celles à qui je n'ai pas encore répondu, ça va venir, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain, hein. Je serai encore très prise dans les semaines à venir…

A pluche les jeunes!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sur le Fil**

**Partie V : Que le spectacle commence**

Pfiou… Moins d'un mois d'attente, cette fois. Je m'améliore. Pour ma défense, je dois dire qu'il est beaucoup plus long que les autres et qu'il m'a fallu un temps fou pour rassembler toutes les informations nécessaires à son écriture. Vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant, je suppose.

C'est un peu un chapitre de transition. Comme je l'ai précisé sur mon profil (mais je me doute bien que vous avez autre chose à foutre que d'aller le lire tous les jours), j'ai complètement changé mon plan à cause d'un trop plein d'idées qui m'est venu en cours de route. Cette fic fera donc non pas cinq mais neuf ou dix chapitres. Celui-ci est un POV d'Allen et les suivants seront, dans l'ordre : Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi et si tout va bien Lavi/Juliette. Je précise quand même que si vous voulez être au courant de l'avancement des travaux, aller faire un tour sur mon profil ne vous fera pas de mal. J'actualise régulièrement la dernière ligne en gras.

Sinon, pas d'avertissement particulier. Je reste en M mais c'est un M soft pour un poil de gore et de torture psychologique. Si vous avez survécu au reste, tout ira bien pour vous. En plus, pour la première fois, y a vraiment de l'action. J'en reviens pas moi-même xD

Enfin voilà, bonne lecture à tous !

**oOo**

_« L'homme est un apprenti, la douleur est son maître,Et nul ne se connaît tant qu'il n'a pas souffert.C'est une dure loi, mais une loi suprême,Vieille comme le monde et la fatalité,Qu'il nous faut du malheur recevoir le baptême,Et qu'à ce triste prix tout doit être acheté. »_

_Alfred de Musset, La nuit d'Octobre_

C'était un sentiment étrange qui s'emparait de vous lorsqu'une fille qui vous aimait s'accrochait à votre bras tandis que celui de l'homme que vous aimiez était occupé par la personne que vous détestiez le plus au monde. Ca ressemblait un peu à la jalousie, sûrement à la tristesse, sans être aucun des deux. Elles étaient pourtant familières à Allen Walker et il savait de quoi il parlait. C'était les seules qui avaient jamais habité son âme, cachées derrière l'amour démesuré qu'il semblait porter à l'humanité. Pourtant, cet amour était vrai, sans aucun doute. Il existait parce que certains, parmi la masse d'âmes cruelles et cupides, lui avaient tendu la main alors qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'en avoir eu besoin. L'amour d'Allen résidait dans l'espoir. L'espoir qu'il y avait encore des personnes en ce monde qui valaient vraiment la peine d'être sauvées.

Il observa Lavi, resplendissant dans son costume blanc crème, qui se pavanait et tenait Juliette comme s'il s'était agi de son plus précieux trophée. Il avait bien de quoi être fier : elle était plus belle que jamais dans sa robe de soie verte aux motifs mordorés, subtilement masculine, ornée de sobres touches de dentelle fine au col et aux manches. Le vêtement lui donnait de l'allure et épousait la couleur émeraude de ses yeux et le roux flamboyant de ses mèches folles relevées en un chignon artistique. Ses talons claquaient sur le pavé humide, paraissant batailler avec ceux de Lenalee et le son résonnait dans le silence étouffant qui accompagnait leur passage.

Il reporta son regard sur la jeune brune à ses côtés et nota qu'elle arborait un sourire mi-heureux, mi-forcé. Elle était tout aussi séduisante dans sa robe légère bleu nuit, décorée d'un châle gris perle qui pendait négligemment autour de ses hanches. Il risqua un coup d'œil vers son décolleté que le tissu laissait entrevoir et imagina caresser de ses doigts l'un de ces seins fermes. Elle le laisserait faire, évidemment. Il n'était plus dupe de ses sentiments à son égard depuis bien longtemps. Il soupira et songea avec regret qu'il aurait pu tomber amoureux d'elle dans une autre vie et n'avoir aucune honte à la clamer comme sienne. Se foutre du qu'en-dira-t-on. Malheureusement, son imbécile de cœur n'avait jamais choisi la facilité, préférant se perdre dans des chemins détournés et dangereux, des labyrinthes sordides où il n'y avait souvent aucune issue. Plus que sa dignité piétinée, il risquait sa vie et celle de Lavi en suivant les routes sombres de son propre amour. Dire que le Vatican serait contre leur histoire lui semblait un doux euphémisme, sans parler des gens autour qui épiaient leurs moindres gestes, n'attendant qu'un unique faux-pas pour leur jeter la première pierre.

« Allen, tu as l'air ailleurs. Tout va bien ? » demanda Lenalee avec une ironie à peine dissimulée.

Il rit doucement. Oui, il aurait voulu se trouver ailleurs. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il se sentait prêt à laisser tomber l'Innocence et tout le reste pour fuir en direction du soleil couchant. Ou plutôt dans l'autre sens. Le crépuscule était rouge et il se représenta un instant l'océan tout proche transformé en une immense mare de sang. Il en avait assez vu, ces derniers jours, sur les vêtements de Lavi, son visage et parfois sur son corps. Il avait senti l'odeur de la mort flotter autour de lui comme un essaim de mouches coriaces et elle s'était accrochée à sa peau, le rendant complice d'un funeste dessein qu'il refusait de comprendre. Il avait rêvé d'eux, nageant jusqu'à l'épuisement dans cet océan écarlate où apparaissaient entre deux vagues les cadavres de dizaines de jolies femmes et Lavi le tenait par la jambe pour l'attirer vers le fond. Il n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de se débattre et laissait sereinement ce goût métallique glisser dans sa gorge avant de se noyer, enfin, et de se réveiller en sueur dans les bras de celui qui causerait sa perte, à coup sûr.

« Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'il n'était pas si stupide. T'as merdé, Lavi. » Juliette avait parlé à voix basse mais il parvint tout de même à l'entendre et se tendit presque imperceptiblement, aux aguets.

« La ferme, » siffla le roux en retour. Du coin de l'œil, Allen vit ses doigts se crisper sur la hanche de la jeune fille, à tel point qu'elle grimaça de douleur. « C'est pas le moment. »

Allen soupira et se mordit la lèvre en sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge. De quoi parlaient-ils seulement? Il n'en était pas sûr. De tout ce sang ? Des filles retrouvées massacrées dans les rues de la ville ? De Kanda peut-être ? Dans tous les cas non, en effet, il n'était pas si stupide. Son esprit avait assemblé malgré lui les pièces de ce puzzle macabre. Il était d'ailleurs, sans doute, l'un des seuls à savoir quand l'histoire avait vraiment commencé. Ce jour où Lavi avait assassiné son propre père avait marqué le début d'une fin inéluctable et la mort de cette petite fille dont il ignorait jusqu'au nom n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Allen avait espéré être en mesure de le guérir mais il avait appris en cours de route que la haine et la souffrance n'étaient pas du même ordre que la matière noire : qu'importe combien on le désirait, il ne suffisait pas de les atteindre avec une Innocence pour les faire disparaître à jamais.

Pour l'amour de Lavi, il acceptait à présent l'inacceptable et s'aveuglait avec rigueur. Sans le savoir, Lenalee l'avait aidé dans cette entreprise : elle qui ne voyait le monde qu'à travers ses amis lui avait transmis cet ingénieux précepte. Je ne connais pas ces filles, se répétait-il au milieu de la nuit, tremblant de tous ses membres. Je ne connais pas ces filles et Lavi est le seul qui compte. En ce qui concernait Kanda, il appliquait exactement le même principe. Tant que ça restait de la baise, il consentirait à fermer les yeux aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. Il n'était pas en mesure lui-même de servir d'exutoire pour ce genre de besoins et personne n'y pouvait rien. C'était comme ça, point.

Un partie de lui protestait, cependant. Il se dégoûtait d'être prêt à aller aussi loin pour rester dans les faveurs d'un homme. Non, pas d'un homme, d'un véritable monstre. Pourtant, une autre voix lui soufflait que Lavi devenait justement Homme durant les merveilleux moments qu'ils passaient ensemble. Cet amour et cette tendresse n'étaient pas feints. Cela conférait à leurs tête-à-tête une dimension presque sacrée et ne les rendait que plus magiques. Allen ignorait s'il aurait aimé autant le roux s'il n'y avait pas eu cette masse obscure et répugnante grouillant à l'intérieur de lui et ce sentiment d'avoir à observer chaque fois un phénomène divin. Il était le miracle de Lavi et il n'y avait rien au monde qu'Allen Walker souhaitait plus que de se sentir utile à quelqu'un.

« Allen ? » tenta de nouveau Lenalee, rattrapée malgré elle par sa nature inquiète.

« Oui, excuse-moi, » répondit-il d'une voix lasse. « J'essayais d'imaginer ce qui peut bien nous attendre là-bas. »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça donne ? »

« Rien de bon, tu t'en doutes. » Il tourna la tête vers elle et eut un pincement au cœur en apercevant son regard triste. « Je ne sais pas, on pourrait appeler ça un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai l'impression que plus on s'approche de ce château, plus tout _pourrit_. » Même moi, se retint-il d'ajouter de justesse.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire, » s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. « J'ai aussi l'impression de broyer des idées noires. Rien n'a changé mais on dirait que tout va de plus en plus mal. Je n'arrive plus… »

« … à réfléchir convenablement, » compléta-t-il dans un souffle. Elle lui envoya son sourire le plus resplendissant, visiblement soulagée qu'ils puissent encore se comprendre comme avant.

« Tu crois que c'est à cause de l'Innocence ? » poursuivit-elle, désireuse de prolonger la conversation.

« Peut-être. Sûrement. Je n'en sais rien. Mais quelque chose me dit que si on ne se ressaisit pas très vite, on aura aucune chance de s'en tirer vivants. »

« Que doit-on faire alors ? »

« Se serrer les coudes, » répondit-il sur un ton déterminé. « Quelle que soit cette… _Chose_, je pense qu'elle est en train de nous tester. Si on est capables d'affronter nos problèmes et de lui prouver qu'on a confiance en nous, je suis certain qu'elle nous laissera passer sans dommage. »

« C'est bien ça le problème, » déclara Lenalee d'une petite voix, comme si elle essayait de jauger de le terrain. « Moi je n'ai pas confiance en Juliette. Et je suis pas sure d'avoir gardé confiance en Lavi non plus. »

« Crois-moi, je comprends ce que tu ressens, » dit-il en laissant échapper un long soupir. « mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, Juliette fait partie du jeu et il faut qu'on l'accepte. Je ne sais pas exactement quel est son rôle, peut-être même que c'est elle qui contrôle l'Innocence mais dans tous les cas sa présence n'est pas due au hasard. Quant à Lavi, je t'accorde qu'il est un peu instable ces derniers temps mais il ne nous laissera pas tomber pour autant. »

« Parle pour toi, » cracha-t-elle sur un ton acide avant de poser une main contre sa bouche, horrifiée. « Je…je suis désolée. Ce n'est pas… enfin c'est juste que… »

« C'est bon, Lenalee, » lui dit-il avec douceur. « Tu n'as pas à te justifier, j'ai bien vu qu'il s'était servi de toi. »

« Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme ? Qui te dit qu'il ne se sert pas de toi de la même façon ? »

Un sifflement sonore à leur droite l'empêcha de formuler sa réponse. Allen leva la tête et réalisa qu'ils étaient arrivés devant les grilles du château. Celles-ci étaient grandes ouvertes, laissant le passage libre vers une immense allée de pierres blanches, aux abords de laquelle se tenait une luxuriante forêt de chênes massifs, eux-mêmes décorés de lampions multicolores encore peu visibles à la lueur du crépuscule. Au bout de l'allée, si imposante qu'elle masquait l'horizon, on distinguait l'antique demeure des De Lornais aux innombrables tourelles. Trônant en leur centre, Allen vit avec effarement un dôme d'un blanc pur, semblable à celui qui surplombait le Taj Mahal. Il y avait aussi, accolés à la façade, plusieurs escaliers en colimaçon de granit rose ou bleu qui semblaient ne mener nulle part, prenant naissance au milieu de la paroi pour aller se perdre à l'extrême limite du toit d'ardoise.

« Ce genre d'architecture est typique de certains châteaux de la Loire, » expliqua Lavi, ayant remarqué leur étonnement. « On trouve des escaliers presque similaires à Chambord, par exemple. Cependant, à ma connaissance, personne n'avait encore osé y mettre une touche de couleur. On dirait que le propriétaire possède des goûts particuliers en matière de décoration ; ou qu'il apprécie le mélange culturel, au choix. Je doute qu'ils aient installé ces… aménagements lors de la construction du château. »

Allen frissonna. Il avait beau le savoir, voir le roux redevenir l'apprenti Bookman qu'il était, même l'espace de quelques secondes, restait un phénomène extrêmement rare et amenait chez lui une sensation de terreur incontrôlable, ainsi qu'une excitation qu'il peinait à masquer. Autant la voix habituelle de Lavi lui apparaissait insupportable, autant ce timbre rauque et assuré le remplissait de désir. Surtout quand, comme ici, il ne s'en rendait visiblement pas compte et parlait sans se préoccuper de l'effet qu'il produisait. A vrai dire, dans l'état actuel des choses, il se sentait prêt à tomber à genoux pour le supplier de l'embrasser.

« Même du temps où il mettait encore le nez dehors, le baron était connu pour son excentricité, » déclara posément Juliette. Son sourire, par contraste, ressortait proprement effrayant. « A ce que je vois, rien n'a changé. »

Quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix fit se dresser les cheveux d'Allen sur sa nuque. Il eut soudain la vision d'un gigantesque dragon prêt à les engloutir en sentit son haleine brûlante et fétide caresser son visage. Ca sentait la chair humaine, là-dedans, ça sentait le cadavre en décomposition et ses dents étaient couvertes de sang frais. Autour de l'une d'elles pendait un bout de tissu déchiré couleur lie-de-vin et les dents se rapprochaient et se rapprochaient encore comme autant de poignards luisant dans la pénombre et il sut qu'elles allaient le déchiqueter, qu'il allait se faire dévorer vivant mais son corps refusait de bouger. Il était pétrifié et sans défense et il allait mou…

« Allen ! Réponds, bon sang ! » hurla Lenalee, qui le secouait de toutes ses forces. Il lui sembla qu'il s'éveillait d'un mauvais rêve et il se mit à tousser violemment pour repousser la nausée. Derrière la jeune fille, il aperçut, au lieu du dragon, les grilles béantes qui le narguaient, leur léger grincement sous la brise sonnant comme un rire désaccordé. « Mon Dieu, » reprit-elle en lui tapotant gentiment le dos. « Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. Tu étais plus pâle qu'un mort, j'ai cru que tu faisais une attaque. »

« Tu ne devrais pas faire appel à ton Dieu avec autant de désinvolture, Lenalee, » nota Juliette. Allen remarqua qu'elle tenait fermement le bras de Lavi pour l'empêcher d'avancer vers lui. « C'est comme de crier au loup, tu sais ? Tu as un nombre de demandes limitées avant qu'il ne commence à se désintéresser de ton cas et tu auras sans doute besoin de son aide vu que lui seul sait ce qui se trame là-bas. »

« Et toi tu ne pourrais pas essayer de fermer la grande gueule, pour une fois ? »

La voix masculine provenant des buissons sur le bas-côté les fit tous sursauter, excepté Juliette qui se contenta d'étirer ses lèvres en un sourire narquois.

« Yuu ? » s'écria Lavi, les yeux écarquillés. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? »

« Si vous croyiez que j'allais rester à l'hôtel à me tourner les pouces, vous vous fourriez le doigt dans l'œil, bande d'abrutis, » répondit Kanda, laissant sa tête émerger de la masse de feuilles rendues jaunâtres par la sécheresse. Quelques-unes restèrent prisonnières de ses cheveux et Allen dissimula son rire derrière une nouvelle quinte de toux. « Je compte bien rentrer là-dedans d'une manière ou d'une autre. Qui sait quelles conneries vous pourriez encore faire si je vous laissais y aller seuls. »

« Quelle délicate manière de dire que tu t'inquiétais pour nous, Yuu, » minauda Lavi en lui lançant un clin d'œil appuyé. « Je te reconnais bien là. »

« Che. Encore une autre remarque de ce genre, Lapin Crétin, et je te fais bouffer ta langue si bien pendue. » Tous savaient, cependant, que ce n'était qu'une menace en l'air et Allen pouffa de plus belle en apercevant la légère rougeur sur les joues du Japonais. « Tu as quelque chose à ajouter, Pousse de Soja? »

« C'est Allen, Kandouille, » déclara le jeune maudit mais sans sa verve habituelle. Il était bon, quelque part, de revenir aux bonnes vieilles valeurs et il se rendit compte à quel point ces échanges mi-acides mi-joueurs lui avaient manqué.

« Tu es plus têtu qu'une mule, tu le sais ça, Yuu-chan ? » reprit le roux avec un sourire attendri. Allen ne pouvait pas garantir qu'il était factice mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas outre mesure. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il n'avait jamais douté que ces deux-là étaient devenus amis bien avant qu'il ne les rencontre. Lenalee, à ses côtés, semblait nager dans le bonheur devant cette entente retrouvée.

« Messieurs, même si je dois avouer que cette conversation me passionne au plus haut point, il serait peut-être temps d'y aller. » La voix douce et amusée de Juliette était aux antipodes du ton acerbe dont elle avait usé dernièrement pour s'adresser à eux. Elle avait l'air sereine et les observait avec une étincelle dans le regard qui ressemblait à de la fierté. « Yuu, fais ce que tu veux, » ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Kanda. « Je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'y aller mais évite de te mettre en danger inutilement, d'accord ? Cela dit, je suis certaine que tout le monde t'accueillera à bras ouverts si tu gardes cet état d'esprit. » A ces mots, le bretteur haussa un sourcil interrogateur. « Tu comprendras le moment venu. »

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et se remit en marche, tirant Lavi à sa suite. Allen et Lenalee leur emboitèrent le pas, abandonnant Kanda à son sort, et ils entrèrent dans le domaine après une courte hésitation.

dDd

Le voyage jusqu'au château leur prit une quinzaine de minutes et durant ce laps de temps, à leur grand étonnement, ils ne croisèrent pas âme qui vive, pas plus que d'esprits frappeurs ou de phénomènes sortant de l'ordinaire. La forêt paraissait paisible et les oiseaux chantaient la tombée de la nuit avec entrain. Parfois, un écureuil se faufilait même entre leurs jambes en traversant l'allée. Rien d'anormal donc, nota Allen avec soulagement. Pourtant, ils ne devaient pas se reposer sur leurs lauriers : les pouvoirs de l'Innocence ne se manifestaient peut-être qu'après le coucher du soleil.

Les premières personnes sur lesquelles ils tombèrent furent deux valets aux visages effacés et, ils l'apprirent un peu plus tard, le secrétaire du baron en personne, venu pour les accueillir. Celui-ci lança à Juliette de sous ses épais sourcils bruns un regard entendu auquel elle répondit par un vague hochement de tête.

« Mes chers amis, » dit-il, affichant pour l'occasion son plus beau sourire hypocrite. « Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans la demeure de la famille de Lornais. Je me nomme Pierrick Morvan et je serai votre guide, si vous me le permettez. » Il fit signe aux deux autres d'ouvrir les grandes portes. « Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie. »

L'architecture et les ornements du hall correspondaient tout à fait à l'extravagance exotique de l'extérieur. Hormis sa taille démesurée, Allen remarqua au plafond les croisées d'ogives d'influence baroque, perdues au milieu de représentations sous différents angles d'une quelconque bataille entre Incas et conquistadors espagnols. Les personnages de ces fresques semblaient si réels que le jeune homme eut l'impression de les voir bouger et que de minces filets de sang dégoulinaient le long des frises murales en relief, barbouillant sciemment de rouge ce qu'il reconnut comme étant une scène de chasse du roi Henri IV. De part et d'autre du vaste tapis de soie bleue se tenaient sur des présentoirs en marbre une vingtaine de vases Ming dont la seule valeur marchande lui aurait permis de rembourser des centaines de fois les dettes de son maître, sans parler du prix ridicule qu'ils devaient atteindre au marché noir des collectionneurs. Il devina, au vu de l'intérêt que Lavi leur portait, qu'ils étaient parfaitement authentiques. Derrière les vases, on distinguait pêle-mêle des masques et boucliers africains, des statues de dieux grecs, quelques bouddhas dorés à l'habit incrusté de rubis et des tableaux de grands maîtres posés à même le sol, comme si le propriétaire des lieux n'avait plus su quoi en faire. Ce joyeux bric-à-brac de luxe donnait à l'ensemble un aspect chaleureux et étrangement harmonieux et Allen se surprit à éprouver l'envie d'agir comme un enfant et de se balader parmi les précieux objets pour les examiner et les toucher à tour de rôle.

« C'est bizarre quand même, » remarqua Lenalee à voix basse. « Il y en a dans cette pièce pour une véritable fortune et je n'ai vu aucun garde jusqu'à présent. »

« Sans doute pensent-ils que personne ne serait assez fou pour venir voler quoi que ce soit ici, » répondit Allen sur le même ton.

« Ou les fous qui ont essayé reposent actuellement sous un parterre de tulipes du jardin et servent d'engrais, » leur lança Lavi par-dessus son épaule, amusé. Cependant, sa plaisanterie tomba à plat lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que cette théorie n'était malheureusement pas si fantasque que cela.

« Toutes les œuvres que vous voyez ici sont des cadeaux offerts par de généreux visiteurs de passage, » expliqua Pierrick en se tournant vers eux. « Monsieur du Baron a exposé dans le hall celles qui ont le moins de valeur à ses yeux. Les autres sont disséminées partout dans le château. Je dois d'ailleurs vous prévenir que chaque continent possède un étage qui lui est consacré. Cependant, je ne vous en dirai pas davantage pour le moment. Vous aurez l'occasion de découvrir toutes les merveilles dissimulées en ces lieux lors de la divine surprise que nous avons spécialement préparée. »

« C'est quoi encore cette histoire? » murmura Lavi avec une moue fâchée.

« Aucune idée mais ça sent mauvais, » dit Allen en passant ses doigts sous l'un de ses gants blancs, cherchant le contact rassurant de son Innocence.

« Et moi je sens que ça va être grandiose ! » rétorqua Juliette, l'air surexcitée. « Bon, on y va? Je meurs de faim. Le banquet promet d'être somptueux ! »

dDd

Et il l'était, assurément. Allen était certain que jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu autant de tables regorgeant d'autant de plats rassemblées dans une seule pièce. Il ne trouvait même pas de comparatif pour décrire un tel spectacle. Il venait simplement d'arriver au Paradis.

Tout de suite, il voulut courir de se remplir la panse mais Lenalee le retint, méfiante. Lavi n'eut pas la même présence d'esprit avec Juliette et celle-ci s'élança en avant pour aller se jeter sur ce qui ressemblait à un poulet-coco à l'avocat et au citron vert, ne s'embarrassant pas de couverts et se servant directement avec les doigts. Tous les autres convives, qui devaient être plus d'une centaine, suivaient son exemple sans la moindre trace de gêne, comme s'il s'était agi d'une coutume locale. D'ailleurs, locale était un bien grand mot puisque chacun d'entre eux semblait appartenir, sinon à un pays, au moins à une ethnie différente. Il n'était sûrement pas, comme Lavi, en mesure de toutes les reconnaître mais, bouche bée, il repéra dans la mêlée un de ces Indiens d'Amérique qu'il n'avait qu'aperçu sur d'anciennes gravures. Celui-ci, contrairement aux mœurs de l'époque, n'était en aucun cas présenté en tant qu'attraction et discutait tranquillement avec un lord anglais typique, sa femme et une imposante mama africaine en robe bariolée et foulard assorti.

« Dites-moi que c'est une blague, » supplia Lavi, l'air presque apeuré. Lenalee secoua la tête d'une façon mal assurée mais Allen n'aurait su dire si elle était terrifiée elle aussi ou émerveillée par cette scène pour le moins intrigante. Sans doute un peu des deux.

« Il n'y pas d'Akuma ici, » constata-t-il sur un ton neutre, confirmant ce dont-ils étaient déjà tous convaincus. Les Akuma n'avaient pas leur place en ce lieu, n'avaient jamais pu et ne pourraient jamais pénétrer dans l'enceinte de ce sanctuaire. Le jeune homme possédait ce savoir, sans avoir pourtant la moindre idée d'où il provenait.

Les invités se turent un par un en remarquant leur présence et se tournèrent vers le secrétaire dans une position d'attente révérencieuse. Celui-ci, après quelques instants, éleva la voix pour les présenter.

« Vous tous, estimés représentants de ce monde, voici les personnes dont je vous ai si longuement parlé cet après-midi. A gauche, se tiennent Sir Simon William Douglas, fils du fameux Commandant Archibald Lucius Douglas de la marine royale britannique et son épouse, Mei Douglas. A leur droite, Monsieur Jean de la Longe, gérant de la bibliothèque nationale de Paris. Enfin, » continua-t-il en désignant Juliette qui avait momentanément arrêté de se goinfrer. « sa fiancée, Mademoiselle Béatrice Dumas, qui, avec raison, fait déjà honneur à notre festin. »

L'ensemble de la salle applaudit poliment et les observa avec curiosité avant que chacun ne reprenne le fil de sa conversation. Les traits d'Allen se détendirent. Ils avaient choisi ces identités à la va-vite, oubliant toute notion de prudence et de crédibilité et en avaient informé le secrétaire par l'intermédiaire d'une brève missive que Juliette avait glissée la veille entre les barreaux de la grille à un endroit convenu d'avance. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que ça ne tienne pas la route. Seul Lavi, évidemment, paraissait tout à fait à l'aise dans son rôle de bibliothécaire rôdé aux aléas de l'administration et affichait un air pincé de circonstance. Juliette elle-même convenait très bien en petite fille volage d'un écrivain célèbre, tombée sous le charme de celui à qui elle avait tenté de refourguer une partie des œuvres de son grand-père, inconsciente de leur valeur. Quant à sa propre composition d'héritier d'une riche dynastie de militaires, on attendait juste de lui qu'il se montre frivole au point d'avoir épousé sur un coup de tête la fille cadette d'une famille de modestes paysans chinois rencontrée alors qu'il accompagnait son père pour une mission. C'était dans ses cordes et également dans celles de Lenalee d'être belle et de se taire. Leur petit groupe s'était rencontré lors d'une délicieuse croisière sur le Nil et tout allait très bien pour eux, merci beaucoup.

« Mangez tant que vous le pouvez, » leur dit soudain Pierrick d'une voix plus mesurée. « Les vraies festivités ne vont pas tarder à commencer. La Fée vous fait savoir qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous les affrontiez le ventre plein. »

« La Fée ? » répéta Lenalee, perplexe.

« La Fée de Brume, celle qui protège le domaine, » déclara l'homme sur un ton solennel. « Vous l'avez déjà vue, certainement sans y prendre garde. A vrai dire, elle est un peu partout. Cependant, vous n'aurez l'honneur de la voir sous sa véritable forme que si vous parvenez au terme de l'épreuve qu'elle vous imposera. »

« Quelle épreuve ? » demanda Lavi avec intérêt.

« Même si je le désirais, je ne saurais vous la décrire. Elle diffère selon les individus. Tout cela fera partie des festivités que je vous ai annoncé plus tôt. Vous y ferez face en temps voulu. »

Il prit congé sur ces paroles obscures, disparaissant par une porte dérobée dissimulée derrière un grand miroir, façon Galerie des Glaces de Versailles. Il allait certainement rejoindre son maître. Allen trouva étrange que celui-ci ne fut pas déjà présent à la fête mais songea qu'il devait soigner son entrée dans le but d'impressionner ses hôtes. Blasé, il haussa les épaules devant le regard interrogateur de Lenalee.

« Eh bien, suivons le conseil de notre marraine la bonne fée et allons dîner, » lança Lavi avec enthousiasme afin de cacher son évidente nervosité. « Si on ne se dépêche pas, ma chère Béatrice risque de ne rien nous laisser. »

Allen ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il sauta presque sur la nourriture et avala tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Filet-mignon aux girolles, canard laquais, yakitori, caldeirada et autres couscous disparurent dans son estomac à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà eu aussi faim de sa vie et ce n'était pas peu dire. Ce n'était d'ailleurs même plus de la faim, on aurait cru qu'un gigantesque trou noir avait pris place dans son ventre. Il savait instinctivement ce que ça signifiait : son Innocence s'affolait. Une chose tapie dans l'ombre la stimulait à outrance et la rendait incontrôlable.

« Vas-y, mon chéri, dévore. Dévore nos lambeaux de chair et les restes de nos souvenirs terrestres. Ne te gêne surtout pas, avale-nous toutes entières jusqu'à tomber raide mort. Ce ne serait que justice car c'est toi qui nous as tuées ! »

Le jeune maudit, interrompu dans son gavage par cette voix insistante, jeta de mauvaise grâce un coup d'œil au contenu de son assiette. Il vit alors un doigt à l'ongle soigneusement poli et un œil bleu délavé flotter à la surface de sa soupe, qu'il envoya valser avec un grand cri, la stupeur passée. Il remarqua ensuite que chacun des plats regorgeait des mêmes immondices terriblement humaines, comme lors d'un gigantesque banquet des ogres des contes d'autrefois et que trois têtes sans corps l'observaient, posées en équilibre au sommet de la paella, du baeckeoffe et du Chili Con Carne - il n'osait imaginer de quoi était composée ladite Carne.

« Assassin ! » hurlaient-elles ensemble. « Meurtrier ! Tout est de ta faute ! »

« C'est à cause de toi que j'ai fini mon existence dans une misérable fontaine ! » éructa la première.

« Et moi dans un puits sordide ! » enchaîna la deuxième. « Quand cet abruti m'y a jeté, je n'étais même pas morte et je me suis noyée ! »

« Et moi exposée, défigurée, en plein milieu de la rue ! » reprit la dernière. « Mon beau visage, mon si beau visage, quelle infamie ! »

« Vous… vous faites erreur, » réussit-il enfin à dire. « Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes. »

« Bien sûr que tu le sais, sale bâtard répugnant ! Tu n'écoutes pas ce qu'on te dit ou quoi ? C'est à cause de toi qu'il nous a tuées ! Tout ça pour que tu ne souffres pas ! Tu es l'unique responsable ! Tu mérites de crever comme un chien ! Assassin ! Meurtrier ! » conclurent-elles en chœur. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand il réalisa que c'était effectivement la triste vérité. Il avait tué ces filles. Pas directement, bien entendu mais s'il avait eu le courage d'arrêter Lavi à temps, elles auraient eu une chance de survivre. Son propre égoïsme lui donna envie de vomir. Il n'arrivait même pas à regretter. Si ça avait été à refaire, il aurait pris le même chemin sans hésiter. Il se sentait pourtant écrasé sous le poids de la culpabilité. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses tympans bourdonnaient. Son esprit lui-même s'embrouillait. Que faisait-il là, déjà ? Et qui étaient tous ces gens?

« Simon ? » Il entendit l'appel comme à travers un épais brouillard. Il ne reconnut pas la voix. « Simon ! » Qui est donc ce Simon, à la fin ? Vous vous trompez sur la personne. « Simon ! » Mais enfin, ça suffit ! Ouvrez les yeux, bon sang ! Vous trouvez que j'ai une tête de Simon ? Allez le chercher ailleurs si ça vous chante mais foutez-moi la paix ! « Allen… » susurra quelqu'un à son oreille et soudain le monde entier reprit sa place originelle dans un chaos indescriptible et il se laissa tomber à genoux.

Le souffle court et en proie à un affreux mal de crâne, le jeune homme leva doucement les yeux et tomba sur Juliette et Lenalee qui le fixaient avec la même expression horrifiée. Lavi, posté à ses côtés, avait passé un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules, tentant tant bien que mal de le soutenir. La soupe renversée avait trempé son pantalon mais il ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Il n'y avait sur le sol que quelques bouts de poisson et de légumes variés et absolument rien hormis cela ne sortait de l'ordinaire. Les têtes et leur ignoble refrain s'étaient envolés.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » articula-t-il entre deux profondes inspirations.

« On espérait que tu pourrais nous le dire, » répondit Lavi, les sourcils froncés. « Tout d'un coup, tu es devenu blanc comme un putain de linge et tu t'es mis à regarder dans le vide pendant cinq bonnes minutes. T'avais l'air complètement déconnecté. »

« Ah, je… je ne sais pas, peut-être. Je ne me souviens de rien, » mentit-il en esquissant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais qui, à son avis, devait plus tirer vers la grimace douloureuse. « Ca doit être l'atmosphère qui ne me réussit pas. »

« Mouais, » conclut Lavi, dubitatif. Cependant, il ne poussa pas plus loin sa réflexion.

Brusquement, autour d'eux, tous les convives se turent, comme alertés par un signal silencieux. Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent et une dizaine de valets pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, formant deux rangs parfaits devant celles-ci. Le secrétaire s'avança à son tour et s'inclina respectueusement. Allen comprit qu'il était temps pour les maîtres des lieux de faire leur apparition.

Le baron était tel qu'il l'avait imaginé : grand, doté d'une forte carrure et charismatique. Il portait des vêtements étranges, à la fois familiers et inconnus, le genre dont on aurait jamais su déterminer l'origine exacte. Un somptueux perroquet multicolore siégeait comme un prince sur son épaule. Il ne savait pas qui de l'homme ou de l'animal avait l'air le plus hargneux mais l'un comme l'autre ne lui inspiraient aucune confiance. La baronne, au contraire, se tenait en retrait. Elle ressemblait à toutes les femmes rendues insipides par la prestance écrasante de leur époux : à rien de particulier, en somme. Le fils et les autres enfants, s'il y en avait, n'étaient pas avec eux.

« Mes très chers amis, » commença le baron d'une voix grave et tonitruante une fois qu'il fut planté au milieu de la foule. « Laissez-moi vous souhaiter la bienvenue à cette réception. Je connais déjà bon nombre d'entre vous et n'estime donc pas les présentations nécessaires. Tout le monde ici sait au moins qui je suis. Bien, je vais donc séant vous révéler les tenants de la surprise de ce soir, que vous attendiez tous avec impatience, j'en suis convaincu. Il s'agira d'une chasse au trésor. » L'ensemble des invités applaudit à tout rompre et poussa des rugissements de joie peu protocolaires. L'homme attendit patiemment qu'ils se calment avant de poursuivre. « Il n'y aura que deux personnes par équipe. Je précise qu'il est crucial de ne pas perdre de vue son partenaire. Il se pourrait bien que vous ne puissiez pas le retrouver. Notez bien qu'à l'arrivée vous devez être deux pour mériter la victoire. Aucune infraction à cette règle ne sera tolérée. Mon secrétaire va dès à présent vous remettre un plan du château. » Pierrick s'exécuta. « L'endroit où vous devez vous rendre en premier lieu est marqué d'une croix rouge. En haut à droite du plan se trouve une énigme que vous devrez résoudre afin de découvrir quel objet de cette pièce il vous faudra emporter avec vous. Notez bien que tous les objets sans exception doivent être récupérés sous peine de disqualification. Là-bas, vous trouverez également un nouveau plan qui vous désignera un nouveau lieu, et ainsi de suite. Ne vous pressez pas, vous avez toute la nuit et l'enjeu est de taille : l'équipe gagnante aura l'opportunité unique de voir le fleuron de ma collection, le fameux collier du Maharaja Jagatjit Singh. Notez bien que les adversaires qui vous attendent seront peut-être plus dangereux que votre sens de l'orientation défectueux. Eh bien, je crois avoir tout dit. Mesdames, Messieurs, amusez-vous bien et que la Fée de Brume vous garde. »

Et il disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu, suivi de sa femme, de sa petite armée de valets et de quelques téméraires souhaitant se lancer dans l'aventure au plus vite. Allen et les autres demeurèrent dans la salle, examinant d'un œil critique le plan qui leur avait été confié.

« Il semblerait que l'on doive se rendre au deuxième étage, » dit Juliette à l'intention de Lavi.

« Je sais encore lire, Béatrice, merci, » répondit-il sur un ton sec. Allen et Lenalee retinrent un éclat de rire : ces deux-là jouaient parfaitement leur rôle de couple arrangé et mal assorti. Puis, plus bas : « C'est un vrai labyrinthe, ce truc. On va se paumer à coup sûr. Surtout toi gueule d'ange, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. « Lenalee, veille bien à ne pas le quitter des yeux. »

« Oh, la ferme, Poil de Carotte. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, » assura-t-elle en hochant la tête. « mais je n'aime pas l'idée qu'on soit séparés. »

« Pas plus que moi mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Plus on a d'équipes en lice, plus on a de chances de gagner, » déclara Lavi avec conviction. « Vous devez aller où, vous ? »

« Au sous-sol, apparemment, » répondit Allen. « Si ça se trouve, on va finir dans les oubliettes. »

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire.

**dDd**

Ils avançaient prudemment dans la pénombre, le chemin à peine éclairé par rares candélabres accrochés aux murs. Le jeune maudit avait pris la main de Lenalee dans la sienne, au cas où et elle avait entrelacé leurs doigts. Il l'avait laissée faire, jugeant la situation exceptionnelle et il pouvait désormais sentir son cœur d'adolescente battre à un rythme beaucoup trop rapide. Il n'avait pourtant pas le temps de s'attarder là-dessus.

Ils avaient trouvé les escaliers menant au sous-sol tout à fait par hasard, bien qu'Allen n'en soit pas tellement sûr. Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans ses entrailles, plus le château lui paraissait vivant et doté d'une volonté propre. Pour le moment, il avait choisi de prendre la forme imposée par le plan et ils devaient en profiter avant que son humeur ne change. Si cela arrivait, les conséquences seraient dramatiques ; pour eux, et également pour Lavi et Juliette qui se baladaient quelques étages plus haut.

« Je crois qu'il faut tourner à gauche au prochain croisement, » dit Lenalee d'une voix mesurée. Il ne put que l'écouter : elle seule était capable de les mener à destination sans encombres. Il valait mieux ne pas compter sur ses capacités de repérage.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes avant d'atteindre une porte particulière à double battant. Elle était recouverte de peintures africaines représentant des hommes noirs tenant des lances, sur un fond blanc et rouge.

« On dirait bien qu'on est arrivés, » déclara Allen et la jeune fille acquiesça gravement. Respirant un grand coup, ils poussèrent la porte dans un même mouvement. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sans difficulté.

A l'intérieur de la pièce régnait le même capharnaüm que dans le hall, exception faite que celle-ci contenait uniquement des objets de culte ou autres appartenant à diverses tribus africaines. N'ayant jamais mis les pieds sur ce continent, il ne fut pas en mesure de les différencier et encore moins d'attribuer à chacun d'eux le nom qui convenait. Il y avait des masques en terre cuite, des armes rudimentaires, de larges boucliers de cuir, d'épais colliers de perles et une dizaine de parchemins exposés derrière une vitrine. Lenalee, de son côté, observait l'ensemble avec curiosité mais ne semblait pas plus avancée que lui.

« Alors, que dit l'énigme ? » lui demanda-t-il avec empressement. Sans répondre, elle se déplaça légèrement sur la gauche et leva le papier pour l'approcher d'une bougie.

« Passe ton tour, petite sotte, » lut-elle, les sourcils froncés. « Ce n'est pas à toi d'avancer le premier pion. »

« Pardon ? »

« C'est ce qui est écrit, » affirma-t-elle avec une expression mécontente. « Passe ton tour, petite sotte. Ce n'est pas à toi d'avancer le premier pion. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » s'étonna-t-il en haussant un sourcil. « Donne-moi ça. »

Il lui arracha presque le plan des mains et l'approcha à son tour de la source de lumière. La ride sur son front se creusa davantage.

« Tu te crois drôle ? » s'écria-t-il avec colère.

« Comment ça ? » rétorqua-t-elle, l'air sincèrement perdue.

« Lenalee, à quoi tu joues ? _Exceptionnellement, tu as le droit d'avancer ton pion de quatre cases. Parvenu devant le camp adverse, tu auras quatre minutes pour déterminer la position du Roi avant que le regard de braise ne s'éteigne à jamais_. Voilà, ce que je lis, moi. »

« Allen, je te jure devant Dieu que… » commença-t-elle, démunie.

« Non laisse, je te crois, » l'interrompit-il avec douceur. « On ne doit pas se disputer comme ça pour des futilités. Il ne faut pas qu'on oublie que c'est l'Innocence que contrôle ces lieux et qu'elle a sans doute le pouvoir de brouiller nos perceptions. Pour le moment, essayons de nous concentrer. »

Ils observèrent la pièce en silence, tentant de déterminer où pouvait se trouver _le camp adverse._ Soudain, Lenalee poussa un petit cri surpris, le faisant sursauter.

« Les dalles ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

« Quoi les dalles ? »

« Sur le sol. Il y en a huit en longueur et huit en largeur, comme sur un échiquier. J'ai trop vu Johnny et Suman y jouer pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Je pense qu'il suffit que tu marches de là où tu es jusqu'à la quatrième dalle devant toi et tu feras face au camp adverse. »

Il s'exécuta sans broncher et se retrouva nez à nez avec un masque particulièrement laid aux grands yeux creux et à la bouche édentée, couvert de symboles sans queue ni tête.

« Le fou, je présume. Et maintenant, je fais q…? » La dalle sous ses pieds s'affaissa brusquement avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase et un léger courant d'air le fit frissonner.

« Je suppose que ça veut dire que le compte à rebours a commencé. »

« On aurait peut-être dû y penser avant, » fit-il remarquer très justement. « Alors réfléchis, et vite ! »

« Bonsoir, Allen. »

Sa tête tourna si rapidement que sa nuque émit un craquement de protestation. Devant lui, il n'y avait plus de masque, seulement le visage de Mana qui lui souriait. Leur seul point commun résidait dans ses deux yeux creux taillés à travers son crâne. Le jeune maudit hurla et eut un mouvement de recul.

« Allen, ne bouge pas ! » s'écria Lenalee, terrorisée. « On ne sait pas ce qui pourrait se passer ! »

« Tu te souviens de moi, j'espère ? » reprit Mana sans se départir de son sourire. _Ne_ _l'écoute pas_, pensa Allen. _Ce n'est qu'une illusion, ne l'écoute pas_. _Parvenu devant le camp adverse, tu auras quatre minutes pour déterminer la position du Roi avant que le regard de braise ne s'éteigne à jamais_. _Merde, mon vieux, concentre-toi sur l'énigme. _« Parce que, moi, je me souviens de toi. Quoi de plus normal, après tout ? C'est toi qui m'as tué. C'est toi qui m'as fait souffrir. C'est toi encore qui m'as offert en pâture au Comte. J'ai été stupide, j'aurais dû te laisser sur le bord de la route quand j'en avais l'occasion. »

_Parvenu devant le camp adverse, tu auras quatre minutes pour déterminer la position du Roi avant que le regard de braise ne s'éteigne à jamais_. Allen se répétait les mots en boucle dans sa tête, espérant que cela ferait taire cette voix si familière_. Innocence, je t'en supplie, arrête ça. Tout ce que tu veux mais pas lui. Ne salis pas sa mémoire, s'il te plaît._

« J'ai entendu dire que tu étais tombé amoureux et d'un homme, en plus ! » continua Mana, imperturbable. « Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça mais ça ne devrait pas m'étonner venant de toi. Je souhaite bien du courage à ce pauvre garçon. _Chacun de nous tue ce qu'il aime, le lâche avec un baiser, le brave avec une épée ! _Tu connais cette citation ? Elle te correspond bien, je trouve. Tu finiras par le tuer, Allen, tout comme tu m'as tué moi. Et tu sais pourquoi toi tu es toujours vivant ? C'est parce qu'en fin de compte personne ne t'a jamais vraiment aimé, et lui pas plus que les autres. »

« La ferme ! » lui cria-t-il alors, consentant à lui faire face. Il remarqua alors, au-delà des yeux creux, la lueur d'un candélabre qui brillait plus que les autres. _Avant que le regard de braise ne s'éteigne à jamais. _« Lenalee, éteins toutes les bougies sauf celles qui se trouvent derrière le masque, dépêche-toi ! »

« D'accord mais comment ? » En le voyant dans cet état, elle avait visiblement cédé à la panique. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

« Démerde-toi, on n'a plus le temps ! »

« En même temps, qui pourrait t'aimer ? Regarde-toi, tu es répugnant. J'ai posé la marque de ma malédiction sur ton visage pour que le monde entier puisse voir à quel point tu es immonde. Tu ne mérites pas de vivre et pourtant tu es le seul encore debout. C'est injuste, tu ne trouves pas ? Et ces filles, tu as pensé à ces filles ? A tout ce qu'elles auraient pu accomplir ? Plus que leurs corps, tu as assassiné leurs rêves. Tu devrais rôtir en Enfer. »

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais ? » demanda Lenalee, sa besogne accomplie.

Allen se baissa promptement, les mains écrasées sur ses oreilles. C'était inutile, il le savait : la voix venait de l'intérieur. Il se battait contre lui-même. Cette fois, il était son propre adversaire.

« Le regard de… braise, » haleta-t-il. « Le faisceau lumineux. Trouve l'objet que regarde le masque et prends-le ! »

Il n'eut pas le loisir de voir à quoi l'objet ressemblait, son crâne semblait sur le point d'exploser. Il entendit juste ses talons claquer sur la pierre et réalisa qu'il aurait tout donné en cet instant pour avoir la chance de revenir sur la route et de faire demi-tour. Une peur insensée le prit soudainement et lui broya les entrailles. Instinctivement, il sut qu'elle lui avait tourné le dos. Elle l'avait perdu de vue. Il comprit trop tard ce que cela signifiait.

« Lena… » appela-t-il dans un souffle.

« D'ailleurs, je vais t'y accompagner, » conclut Mana. Les ténèbres l'enveloppèrent et il se mit à suffoquer.

Ensuite, plus rien.

**oOo**

Ne m'assassinez pas, s'il vous plait. Enfin, je dis ça pour vous, hein. Moi, le fin mot de l'histoire, je le connais déjà xD

Bref, ne criez pas au scandale parce que Kanda a presque disparu du paysage. Il en fallait un et c'est tombé sur lui. Il reviendra dans la partie qui lui est consacrée.

J'espère qu'en lisant vous vous êtes rendu compte de la complexité de ce que je suis en train de faire. Je vis dans le stress permanent d'être découragée et que tout mon beau décor se casse la gueule. Plus que jamais j'ai besoin de vos avis et petits mots gentils. Siouplaît ? :D (Et que ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu pour le précédent chapitre ou pour UPEADPEA ne s'affolent pas, j'attendais juste d'avoir fini ce pavé pour ne pas me retarder outre mesure)

Sinon, la prochaine partie avec Lenalee sera hum… particulièrement indescriptible ou indescriptiblement particulière, au choix. Je n'en dirai pas plus mais il est possible que vous commenciez à entrapercevoir où je me dirige avec elle et ses démons intérieurs. L'avenir nous le dira. En tous cas, je vais en chier mais je le prends comme un défi personnel.

Merci de m'avoir lue, donc et à la revoyure !


	6. Chapter 6

Sur le Fil

Partie VI : La fille qui aimait un tapis de cendres ( I )

**Attention les jeunes, ne criez pas victoire trop vite, ce n'est que la première partie du chapitre.**

**J'ai déjà bien avancé sur la suite mais je ne sais pas du tout quand je pourrai le finir et je commençais à trouver le temps long. Deux mois sans rien publier, ça la fout mal donc j'ai opté pour le découpage, même si fatalement ça casse un peu le rythme.**

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour toute cette attente mais j'ai eu trop de choses en tête ces derniers temps et l'écriture passait en second plan.**

**Bref, je rappelle donc que ce chapitre est du point de vue de Lenalee. Cette première partie est plutôt soft (encore que…), c'est surtout dans la suivante que ça va partir en couilles. Méchamment.**

**Enfin bon, j'arrête ici la parlotte, vous avez assez patienté. Donc, bonne lecture à tous !**

**oOo**

_« Comme on rêve en son lit, rêver en la maison, _

_Espérer sans succès, et craindre sans raison,_

_Passer et repasser d'une à une autre envie,_

_Travailler avec peine et travailler sans fruit,_

_Le dirai-je, mortels, qu'est-ce que cette vie?_

_C'est un songe qui dure un peu plus qu'une nuit. »_

_Jacques Vallée des Barreaux, La vie est un songe_

« Lena… »

Elle perçut ce souffle ressemblant étrangement à son nom comme s'il avait voyagé d'une autre dimension. Il lui semblait lointain, hors du temps, l'appel d'un fantôme du passé qui revient nous hanter apparemment sans raison par une matinée claire. Pas un instant, elle n'avait imaginé que cette voix étrange puisse appartenir à Allen. D'ailleurs, elle n'y avait même pas réfléchi et, si par hasard elle avait compris, elle n'aurait pas davantage été capable d'aller le secourir. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du bouclier qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Ce simple objet de bois et de peau tannée qui symbolisait une partie de leur victoire. Quand elle avait tenté de le soulever la première fois, il lui avait paru plus lourd que du plomb. Elle pensa à tous les guerriers qui l'avaient agrippé avant elle, à tous ceux qu'il avait sauvé et se dit que c'était leurs âmes reconnaissantes qui pesaient sur ses bras et l'empêchait de détourner le regard. Elle entendait leurs chants barbares et leurs cris inhumains, le son mat des tambours qui résonnaient entre les parois de son esprit comme les battements d'un cœur fou. Elle se sentait plonger dans une sorte de transe sur ce rythme impossible et ses paupières papillonnaient et se fermaient doucement, tout doucement. Il fallait qu'elle dorme…

« Reprends-toi, Lenalee ! » Cette fois, la voix était indubitablement celle d'Allen. La jeune fille se redressa d'un bond et lâcha le bouclier qui tomba sur le sol dans un grand fracas métallique.

« Excuse-moi, Allen ! » s'écria-t-elle en se retournant vivement. « J'étais juste… » Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que, derrière elle, il n'y avait plus personne. « Allen ? » Pas de réponse.

Effrayée, elle fit le tour de la pièce à tâtons, s'attendant à moitié à trébucher sur le corps de son compagnon. Pourtant, elle ne trouva rien. Les objets qui emplissaient les lieux quelques minutes auparavant avaient également disparu.

« Allen ? » tenta-t-elle de nouveau, désemparée. « Je t'en supplie, ça n'est pas drôle. Dis-moi où tu es. Allen… »

Elle avait conscience de se conduire comme la gamine pleurnicharde qu'elle n'était plus mais ne pouvait pas davantage s'en empêcher que toutes ces fois où Leverrier était venu dans sa chambre pour la torturer. Ca lui faisait le même effet. Une pièce obscure et pas une âme à des kilomètres à la ronde -du moins c'était ce qu'il lui semblait, pour venir lui porter secours.

Elle se laissa tomber, abattue, près du bouclier et l'observa d'un œil morne. Il n'avait pas changé, lui, mais Allen était parti et, même si elle ignorait pourquoi, elle savait bien que c'était uniquement de sa faute. « Je lui ai fait peur, » songea-t-elle avec tristesse. « A trop lui tourner autour, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Il doit me détester, maintenant. Il a eu raison de me laisser derrière. »

Pourtant, elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir mérité une telle punition. Elle l'aimait, c'était idiot à dire mais c'était comme ça. Elle ne l'avait pas cherché, ne l'avait pas voulu non plus. Elle l'avait juste ressenti et s'était dit un jour : c'est lui. Ca avait pris du temps, presque une année entière avant qu'elle ne commence à le considérer autrement que comme un potentiel petit frère. Avant qu'elle ne commence à l'observer à la dérobée, à le suivre dans les couloirs pour déjouer le hasard qui les ferait se rencontrer, à glisser sa main sous sa jupe dès qu'elle réussissait à s'asseoir en face de lui au réfectoire. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir répété ce même geste trop de fois mais son entrejambe en feu ne lui laissait aucun repos. Elle ne savait pas exactement quoi mais elle désirait _quelque chose _de lui en elle. Personne n'avait pris le temps de lui expliquer de quoi il retournait et son expérience avec Kanda quelques années auparavant s'était soldée par un échec. Elle avait aimé ça, bien sûr mais n'avait pas pu _apercevoir_ ce qu'il cachait. La chose dont elle avait tellement envie… et terriblement peur.

« Mais à quoi je pense, moi? » dit-elle tout haut avec effarement. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que de telles images polluent son esprit dans un moment pareil. Alors que c'était certainement à cause de ces pulsions malsaines qu'Allen l'avait abandonnée sans même regarder en arrière. Reniflant bruyamment, elle ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et secoua la tête. « Je ne dois pas me laisser abattre, il y a sûrement une autre explication, » songea-t-elle avec conviction.

Elle remarqua alors qu'un morceau de parchemin dépassait du bouclier. Elle était plus que certaine que, jusque là, il ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle le ramassa avec précaution, tentant de calmer les tremblements qui agitaient ses mains. Il s'agissait d'une nouvelle carte qui montrait, cette fois, un plan de troisième étage. En l'observant de plus près, elle distingua en haut à gauche une note tracée finement et avec la plus grande application.

_Si tu veux le récupérer, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire._

Sous ses yeux éberlués, l'encre écarlate se recroquevilla sur elle-même pour se fondre en un gros point semblable à celui qui désignait la pièce où elle devait se rendre. Puis elle se déplia de nouveau pour dessiner une caricature obscène d'elle-même se tortillant sous le corps d'Allen, la bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux. Elle hoqueta et lâcha la feuille qui virevolta élégamment jusqu'au sol. Elle crut entendre au loin l'écho d'un grand éclat de rire et se prit le visage entre les mains.

« Oh non, tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement, espèce de salope ! » s'écria-t-elle après quelques secondes. Elle était désormais au-delà de la terreur. Elle se sentait humiliée. Elle était folle de rage et n'avait plus peur des mots.« Je suis plus forte que ça et crois-moi, tu vas le regretter. Je te mettrai à genoux et tu me le rendras. » Non, elle en était à présent persuadée, elle n'avait pas fait fuir Allen. Cette foutue fée le lui avait volé. « Tu veux jouer ? Alors d'accord, on va jouer mais prépare-toi à perdre, ma jolie. »

Portée par sa colère, elle attrapa le parchemin et le bouclier et se leva d'un bond, puis sortit de la pièce, défonçant presque la porte avec ses bottes. Elle se foutait complètement du mobilier, désormais. Elle démonterait cet immonde château pierre par pierre s'il le fallait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le retrouve. Du fond du cœur, elle aspirait à tomber sur Lavi et Juliette. Elle ferait cracher à cette petite pute tout ce qu'elle savait. En tant qu'unique responsable de ce désastre, elle serait bien obligée de répondre de ses actes. Quant à Lavi… elle sourit méchamment en imaginant quelle punition elle pourrait lui infliger pour avoir trahi sa confiance.

Se dirigeant à l'instinct, Lenalee traversa les couloirs telle une furie et fut à peine surprise de tomber sans problème sur l'antique escalier qu'ils avaient emprunté plus tôt. Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre, en profitant pour rassembler avec brusquerie ses cheveux emmêlés en un haut chignon. Parvenue au pallier du deuxième étage, elle perçut un long hurlement d'agonie et stoppa nette sa course folle.

« Juliette? » appela-t-elle, faisant quelques pas dans les ténèbres du couloir qui se profilait devant elle. « Lavi? » Seul le silence lui répondit.

Soudain, elle sentit le parchemin entre ses mains émettre une douce chaleur. Y voyant une sorte de signal, elle le déplia et poussa un petit cri surpris en y découvrant le nouveau message. Celui-ci brillait de mille feux dans la pénombre ambiante.

_Pas par là._

L'écriture, cette fois, était quasi-illisible et dénotait clairement d'une grande nervosité chez son propriétaire. Ou d'une terrible fureur. Lenalee espérait bien entendu avoir réussit à faire peur à la fée mais n'y croyait qu'à moitié. Elle ne voulait pas forcer sa chance et redoutait, sans vraiment se l'avouer, une éventuelle vengeance. Après tout l'Innocence, ou du moins ce qu'elle pensait être l'Innocence, était toute puissante en son domaine et n'avait a priori aucune raison de la craindre. Il lui fallait rester sur ses gardes.

Elle rebroussa donc chemin et se remit à gravir les marches, un peu calmée. Malgré sa rancœur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Lavi. Elle était presque sure que le hurlement qu'elle avait entendu avait été poussé par Juliette mais, au-delà de cela, elle était surtout préoccupée par l'absence de réaction du jeune homme qui l'accompagnait. Celui-ci avait beau être bourré de défauts plus ou moins avouables, il accourrait toujours auprès des demoiselles en détresse, à raison ou à tort mais avec enthousiasme. Lenalee savait que ses relations avec Juliette s'était révélées pour le moins houleuses depuis leur arrivée mais, malgré cela, s'il avait été en état de se battre, jamais il ne l'aurait laissée seule face au danger.

La jeune fille s'arrêta, posa une main sur le mur et soupira tristement. Ces présomptions ne concernait que le Lavi qu'elle croyait connaître. Ces derniers jours lui avaient bien prouvé qu'elle avait mal jugé sa véritable personnalité, sans parler de ses motivations profondes. Elle avait longuement réfléchi à ce que Kanda lui avait avoué à demi-mots la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait parlé. _Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il m'a fait. _Non, elle ne le savait pas. Toutefois, elle pensait l'avoir deviné et cela ne faisait que la conforter dans l'idée qu'elle ignorait tout des personnes à qui elle tenait le plus, ces personnes qui avaient marqué sa vie pendant toutes ces années. Elle avait encore du mal à imaginer Kanda, cette poupée de cire aussi dangereuse que glaciale, courber l'échine pour les faveurs d'un homme. Et pourtant il avait succombé, lui aussi, aux charmes du maître des illusions. Lenalee serra les dents devant tant d'injustice. En vérité, ils s'aimaient tous, d'une manière ou d'une autre mais il semblait qu'aucun d'eux n'avait tiré le bon numéro.

Il aurait suffit d'un rien pour changer le cours des choses, ou du moins tentait-elle de s'en persuader. C'était toujours plus facile de croire qu'un unique moment dans leur vie les avait fait basculer dans le chaos. Ca donnait l'occasion d'imaginer ce qui aurait pu être si, à cet instant précis, on avait fait un autre choix, si possible le bon.

« Il n'y a jamais eu de bon ou de mauvais choix, Lenalee. Il y a juste le temps qui passe et les regrets qui s'accumulent. Quoi que tu fasses, tu ne seras jamais satisfaite. Voici l'unique vérité de la nature humaine. »

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna d'un bond. « Grand frère ? » s'écria-t-elle en portant ses mains à sa bouche. « Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

« Tu te souviens, quand tu étais petite ? » continua Komui d'un air triste sans prendre sa question en compte. « Un jour, tu m'as dit que tu ne me quitterais jamais, qu'on resterait ensemble pour toujours. C'est ce que disent tous les enfants à leurs parents, je crois. Ils ne sont pas en mesure de comprendre ce que ça implique. Je le savais mais je t'ai quand même prise au mot. Parce que je pensais que pour nous deux, ce serait différent. Parce que j'étais ton frère. Pas ton père, ni ta mère. Ton frère. Et, tu vois, ça ressemblait vraiment à une promesse. »

Lenalee, sous le choc, réalisa enfin que l'escalier avait disparu. Autour d'elle se dressait un décor familier, celui qu'elle voyait dans ses rêves et qui abritait ses désirs les plus secrets. Le refuge de son enfance, leur maison au milieu des bambous, engoncée entre deux montagnes dans l'immensité des terres chinoises.

« Je sais, » s'entendit-elle dire d'une voix posée. Sans un mot de plus, elle alla s'asseoir sur les marches de la véranda et posa sa tête contre l'un des montants de bois.

« Si tu le sais, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tenue ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant à pas lents. Son visage était tourné vers le sol mais Lenalee pouvait apercevoir son expression ravagée et sa mâchoire serrée. Il semblait souffrir atrocement. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le voir dans cet état. A chaque fois qu'il se sentait mal ou que son masque menaçait de se craqueler, il trouvait un prétexte stupide pour s'éloigner d'elle et aller déverser sa frustration ailleurs. D'ordinaire, elle n'en faisait pas grand cas et maintenant qu'elle en était témoin, ça la rendait malade. Comme d'habitude, elle s'était montrée abominablement égoïste. Pour elle, Komui avait toujours été une sorte de digue conçue pour la protéger des tempêtes. Elle s'était reposée sur lui en de trop nombreuses occasions, sans même prendre en compte la douleur qu'il dissimulait. Et pourtant, intérieurement, elle l'avait toujours su. Elle se dégoûtait.

« Grand frère, je ne suis pas partie, » tenta-t-elle, incertaine. Elle était bien consciente de se noyer au milieu de tous ses mensonges. « Je suis toujours là. J'ai tenu ma promesse. »

« C'est faux, » déclara-t-il, implacable. « Ca fait longtemps que je t'ai perdue. Est-ce que tu peux seulement imaginer ce que ça fait de découvrir l'être que l'on aime le plus au monde complètement nu en train de se… caresser ? Hein, est-ce que tu peux ? »

La nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Prise de court, elle le regarda avec effarement. Non, c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir surprise en train de… Non, tout mais pas ça, pitié…

« Et tu gémissais bon Dieu, tu gémissais. Tu fourrais tes doigts à l'intérieur et tu appelais son nom. Allen, Allen, Allen, Allen… Comme une putain, Lenalee, vraiment comme une putain. Ma petite sœur est une vulgaire pute. J'ai cru mourir de honte quand tu as… avec ce… bout de bois. Tu l'as taillé toi-même ? Tu l'as taillé exprès pour qu'il ressemble à ce que tu espérais ? Et tu gémissais encore plus fort… Tellement fort que c'était presque des cris. Et moi j'avais envie de vomir et un peu de venir te serrer dans mes bras, comme quand tu étais petite. Tu te souviens ? Mais je ne t'ai pas reconnue. Tu n'étais plus ma petite sœur. Tu étais sale, souillée jusqu'au point de non-retour. Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Lenalee ? Pourquoi tu nous as fait ça ? J'aurais pu te donner tout ce que tu voulais, il suffisait de demander. »

Lenalee resta silencieuse, littéralement glacée d'horreur. Ca n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça, il n'aurait jamais dû l'apprendre. Elle fermait toujours la porte de sa chambre à clé, il n'avait aucun moyen de… Non, elle déraillait, ça n'avait absolument aucun sens. A nouveau, elle sentit une colère sourde prendre naissance dans son ventre et se répandre dans ses veines.

« La ferme, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, » cracha-t-elle sur un ton venimeux qui l'étonna elle-même. « Tu te crois maligne, hein ? Tu crois que c'est de cette manière que tu vas me faire plier ? Eh bien tu te trompes. Je ne tomberai pas dans le panneau. Une fée ? A d'autres. Tes tours n'impressionnent personne. Va t'amuser ailleurs, tu perds ton temps avec moi. »

A l'instant où elle termina sa phrase, elle sentit quelque chose la frôler et elle ferma les yeux, réprimant un frisson de dégoût. Un rire cristallin s'éleva dans les airs et elle serra les dents, priant pour que tout ça s'arrête enfin. Et effectivement, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les paupières, le bois fin contre lequel elle reposait quelques secondes plus tôt était redevenu le granit humide et froid de cet escalier qui empestait la moisissure et d'autres odeurs dont elle préférait ignorer la provenance. Un sourire de triomphe étira ses lèvres. Elle avait gagné la bataille. Si c'était tout ce dont la Fée de Brume était capable, il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Rassérénée par cette constatation, elle se releva et épousseta sa robe avant de se remettre en route.

Quand elle posa le pied sur le pallier du troisième étage, elle avait déjà presque oublié cette sinistre mésaventure. Cette capacité à ranger dans un coin isolé de sa mémoire tous les évènements qui lui déplaisaient était sa plus grande fierté. Après tout, Lenalee avait réussi à survivre grâce à elle. Elle avait traversé de cette façon l'atrocité de son existence, évitant par la même de sombrer dans la folie. Elle grogna en songeant qu'elle aurait pu finir comme Kanda, ou comme _Lavi_, rongée par son passé et incapable de regarder autre chose que son propre nombril. _Oh oui, je souffre, je souffre tellement. Tu ne peux pas comprendre… et blablabla. Et, puisque je souffre, tout le monde doit souffrir avec moi. _C'était leur crédo, ces derniers temps, et elle trouvait ça pitoyable. Elle avait essayé, pourtant, essayé de leur faire cracher ce qui leur pesait sur la conscience, en vain. Oui, elle était certainement coupable sur bien des points mais, au moins, elle avait eu le mérite d'essayer. Elle s'était tournée vers eux et leur avait tendu la main. Elle leur avait fait comprendre maintes et maintes fois qu'elle était là s'ils en avaient besoin. Et ils l'avaient remerciée en lui crachant au visage et en lui disant bien gentiment d'aller de se faire foutre. Qu'à cela ne tienne, à partir de maintenant, ils n'auraient qu'à se débrouiller tout seuls. Envolée, la jolie Lenalee, la gentille Lenalee, la Lenalee bonne poire qui se préoccupe des petits soucis de ces messieurs. Elle en avait sa claque. Même Allen avec ses « Pardon », « Désolé » et autres silences poliment contrits lui tapait sur les nerfs. Sérieusement, pour qui ils se prenaient, tous ? Des martyrs ? Ben voyons. Ce chemin de croix était leur lot à tous. Ca ne les obligeait pas à se montrer désagréables et aussi cruellement idiots.

« Oh et puis merde, qu'ils aillent au Diable ! » conclut-elle avec ferveur. Elle poussa un couinement surpris quand la chaleur du parchemin recommença à lui chatouiller les doigts. Elle fronça les sourcils en déchiffrant le message.

_Bien parlé, chérie._

« Tu m'en diras tant, » grommela-t-elle sombrement.

Elle continua d'avancer, remarquant à peines les vitrines remplies de katana et d'uniformes de samouraï qui pullulaient le long du couloir. L'étage asiatique, comme par hasard. Elle s'arrêta cependant devant un casque orné de ce qui ressemblait dangereusement à deux grandes oreilles de lapin noires et osa un léger éclat de rire : les Japonais avaient des lubies bien étranges.

« Quand même, ça m'a pas l'air très ragoûtant, ton histoire. »

Lenalee sursauta et se tourna d'un bond vers la porte qui se trouvait derrière elle, prête à en découdre. Pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, ses muscles se relâchèrent et elle se traita mentalement d'idiote. Elle avait tendance à oublier qu'elle n'était pas seule dans le château. Cette voix criarde appartenait certainement à l'une des participantes du jeu, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'affoler.

« Je sais bien, » répondit une autre femme sur un ton plus neutre. « mais écoute les conseils de tes aînées, un peu. » Elle s'esclaffa. Lenalee imagina sans peine une petite main de porcelaine cachant une bouche peinte de rouge écarlate. « Je te jure sur ma vie qu'on y prend goût. Crois-en mon expérience : pendant, ça ne fait presque pas mal. Franchement, j'ai connu pire. C'est surtout après que tu le sens passer mais même, au bout d'un moment, t'as un foutu manque qui te vient de nulle part. Tu te sens vide, si j'ose dire. Alors t'as qu'une envie, c'est de remettre le couvert. Et ainsi de suite. Sacré cercle vicieux. »

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils, luttant vaguement contre la curiosité qui l'assaillait. De quoi étaient-elles en train de parler? Elle hésitait à les rejoindre : ces deux femmes auraient peut-être des informations intéressantes à lui communiquer. Perplexe, elle jeta un coup d'œil au plan. Evidemment, cette pièce était la bonne. Aucun doute. Même son instinct le lui criait. Elle déglutit péniblement quand un visage féminin et souriant -mais dépourvu d'yeux et de nez- apparut au coin de la feuille.

« Si tu le dis, vieille bique, » rétorqua la première, amusée. « En attendant, il me semble que nous avons une invitée. Entre, ma belle ! On ne va pas te manger. »

Lenalee recula d'un pas et ramena promptement le bouclier contre sa poitrine, adoptant une position défensive. Elles n'avaient eu aucun moyen de la voir, c'était forcément un piège.

« Oh, tu deviens parano, » remarqua une petite voix à l'intérieur de sa tête. « Elles t'ont sûrement entendue arriver. Avec ces talons, tu es aussi discrète qu'un Komurin dans un magasin de porcelaine. »

Rassurée, elle abaissa la poignée et entra sans attendre davantage. Elle ne put retenir une exclamation stupéfiée face à la splendeur qui s'étalait outrageusement devant ses yeux. Elle n'avait pourtant jamais pénétré dans un palais oriental mais, si on lui avait demandé d'en imaginer un, c'est ainsi qu'elle se le serait représenté. Les quatre murs étaient recouverts de tapisseries aux couleurs chatoyantes, peuplées de tellement de personnages qu'il aurait pu s'agir des habitants d'une ville entière. En s'approchant un peu, elle constata que chacun d'eux arborait une expression différente, si finement travaillée que cela lui coupa momentanément le souffle. Il y avait des soldats en armure, des villageois pressés, un forgeron hélant son apprenti qui avait l'air de souffrir, les bras chargés d'armes dont elle ignorait le nom. Une civilisation entière et sa multitude de visages semblait cristallisée ici. Submergée par l'émotion, elle sentit les larmes monter et reporta son attention sur le centre de la pièce.

Les deux femmes étaient agenouillées près d'une longue table basse, sur laquelle trônait une théière en fonte remplie de thé fumant, ainsi que trois tasses assorties à celle-ci. Elles l'attendaient. Elles l'attendaient, leurs mains tendues vers elle en une posture accueillante et leurs sourires, gênés par l'excès de fard qui camouflait leurs traits, paraissaient figés dans la cire. Lenalee ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elles sortaient tout droit du monde enchanteur de la tapisserie. Deux prostituées échappées d'un bordel du centre-ville, duquel certains soldats s'extirpaient difficilement, riant à s'en tenir les côtes. Elle entendait ces rires et les murmures affolés de la foule qui s'écartait sur leur passage. Elle entendait les cris des femmes à l'intérieur et le tintement de verres à saké qui s'entrechoquaient. Elle les entendait si fort qu'elle se couvrit les oreilles et commença à paniquer.

« Ne les écoute pas, ils ne sont pas réels. Viens t'asseoir, n'aie pas peur, » lui souffla la plus jeune des deux.

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda brusquement Lenalee, après quelques secondes, maudissant sa voix tremblante. Ses jambes l'étaient tout autant et elle eut le plus grand mal à ne pas s'écouler sur le parquet ciré en allant les rejoindre. « Je ne crois pas vous avoir aperçues dans la salle de banquet. »

« Nous ne sommes que des projections de ton esprit auxquelles la Fée a donné vie, rien de plus, » répondirent-elles en chœur.

« Si c'est bien le cas, expliquez-moi donc pourquoi je n'ai rien compris à ce que vous disiez tout à l'heure. Puisqu'il s'agit de mon propre esprit, je devrais en être capable, non? »

« Détrompe-toi, » rétorqua la cadette en secouant la tête. « C'est même tout le contraire. »

« De plus, la Fée interagit avec beaucoup d'esprits, » ajouta l'autre. « Elle peut commettre des erreurs et mélanger les chimères. Ca arrive à tout le monde. »

« Est-ce que vous êtes là pour m'expliquer ce que je dois faire ? Vous avez une énigme qui m'est destinée, je suppose, » enchaîna Lenalee, peu convaincue par ces explications nébuleuses.

« Non, nous ne connaissons pas d'énigme. »

« Mais… » La jeune exorciste s'apprêtait à protester quand l'aînée lui coupa la parole.

« Comme tu l'as remarqué, il y a trois portes derrière nous. Celle de droite est la porte de l'ignorance. Celle du milieu, la porte du désir. Celle de gauche, enfin, la porte de l'amour. Une épreuve t'attend au-delà de chacune d'entre elle et à l'issue de chaque épreuve, tu recevras une partie de l'énigme qu'il te faudra ensuite résoudre. »

« Si je réussis celles-ci, combien en faudra-t-il encore avant d'espérer avoir une chance de gagner? »

« Tu ne peux pas prétendre à la victoire, tu as perdu ton partenaire. Si tu réussis ces épreuves, la Fée te laissera simplement sortir d'ici. Si tu échoues, tu rejoindras ton précieux Allen dans le néant. »

« Vous vous trompez ! » s'écria Lenalee en se levant d'un bond. « Allen n'est pas… Il ne peut pas être… mort. »

« Le néant n'est pas la mort, ma chérie, » intervint la cadette.

« Alors il est encore possible de le sauver ? »

« La Fée détient ce pouvoir, en effet. Mais il te faudra compter sur ceux qui restent dans la course. Elle n'interviendra que s'ils prouvent leur valeur. Sans cela, vous resterez tous prisonniers et ce pour l'éternité. »

« Hors de question, » déclara Lenalee sur un ton ferme. Grâce à leur insistance, elle venait de comprendre une chose importante et comptait bien s'en servir. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de confier la vie de l'homme que j'aime à Lavi et Juliette. J'exige des garanties. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu es en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit ? » demanda l'aînée, l'air sincèrement curieuse.

« Arrêtez votre numéro. Votre Fée me croit idiote mais elle se trompe lourdement. Comme vous l'avez dit, vous n'êtes que des projections de mon esprit. Si la Fée a matérialisé cet univers, c'est moi qui en fixe les règles car nous nous trouvons en quelque sorte dans ma propre tête. Depuis le début, elle nous pousse vers un chemin tout tracé afin de ne pas perdre le contrôle mais si je m'en éloigne, je sais qu'elle deviendra impuissante. Elle finira par s'embrouiller et les autres devineront aussitôt son point faible et en profiteront pour combattre. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Lenalee réalisa avec stupeur que les deux femmes s'étaient envolées, laissant leur place à une créature sans forme particulière qui semblait taillée dans de l'eau. La Chose s'avançait vers elle et laissait dans son sillage une trace visqueuse sur le plancher. La jeune Chinoise tint ses positions ; ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser impressionner.

« Selon tes plans, je franchirai ces trois portes et je passerai toutes tes épreuves. Ainsi, l'ordre des choses sera préservé et tu pourras continuer à agir en toute impunité. Mais en échange, tu devras te plier à cette règle : que je réussisse ou que j'échoue, tu nous libéreras, Allen et moi, immédiatement et sans condition. De la même façon, si je parviens au bout de ces épreuves, tu feras cesser cette folie et tu nous accompagneras sans causer de problème. Et ce n'est pas négociable, Innocence. »

« Soit, je t'accorde ta première demande. Cela ne fait pas une grande différence pour moi. En ce qui concerne la deuxième, cependant, je ne peux rien te promettre. Ca ne dépend pas de ma décision, je regrette. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » demanda Lenalee, méfiante. Elle n'allait certainement pas se laisser embobiner aussi facilement.

« Si tu as pu deviner le reste, tu trouveras aussi la réponse à cette question, » dit la Fée d'une voix calme. Lenalee pouvait presque discerner un sourire sur son absence de visage. « Je dois partir maintenant, un nouveau pion vient d'entrer dans la partie et il faut que je m'occupe de son cas. »

Il suffit du temps d'un battement de cil pour que la jeune fille se retrouve seule dans la pièce. Le thé fumait toujours sur la table. Elle attrapa une tasse et but d'une traite son contenu afin de se donner du courage. Après quoi elle marcha d'un pas décidé vers les trois portes du fond. Elles étaient en tous points semblables, du moins en apparence : noires, faites d'un bois dense ressemblant à de l'ébène et dotées de poignées dorées. Elle s'arrêta pourtant sans hésiter devant celle du milieu.

Elle avait choisi le désir en toute connaissance de cause, ou, plutôt, en toute méconnaissance de cause. Elle avait déduit qu'elle trouverait Kanda dans l'ignorance et Allen dans l'amour mais ignorait totalement ce qui lui arriverait derrière cette porte-ci. Dans l'incertitude, elle préférait commencer par le pire, à savoir l'inconnu. Et advienne que pourra.

**oOo**

Voilà. Comme je le disais, j'arrête un peu en plein milieu mais c'était la seule façon de garder un découpage cohérent. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. J'essaierai de mettre la suite aussi vite que possible !

Pour ceux et celles qui ont été choqués par le petit passage trash, ne prenez pas la peine de lire le prochain, c'est la même chose puissance mille. Eh oui, la pauvre Lenalee ne m'inspire que du cul, allez savoir pourquoi.

Enfin bon, sur ce, à bientôt !


	7. Chapter 7

**Sur le Fil**

**Partie VI : La fille qui aimait un tapis de cendre ( II )**

Putain de tarace de ta mère en striiiing. Ce fut hardcore. Et plus encore. J'ai cru que j'en sortirai pas vivante, de ce chapitre. Mais aujourd'hui, mercredi 26 janvier 2011, j'ai enfin eu l'inspiration divine qui m'a permis de boucler cette foutue troisième épreuve qui m'a mis grave les nerfs en pelote durant ces deux derniers mois. Je suis fière, même si c'est abusé de ma part d'avoir pris autant de temps, je l'avoue. Mais les gens, au final nous sommes toujours en janvier et c'est donc plus tôt qu'annoncé. Donc j'en appelle au miracle de la vie et je suis fière de moi, malgré la honte latente.

Enfin, au moins, j'ai eu largement l'occasion de le travailler et de le retravailler. Je suis plutôt contente du résultat, vous me direz si je me goure. C'est un peu court, certes, mais faut voir aussi que le chapitre a été coupé en deux donc ne m'en voulez pas trop, siouplaît.

Sinon, au niveau des avertissements, ça s'arrange pas mais alors vraiment pas. Lenalee en chie, la pauvre, même si les scènes de cul (viol ?) restent assez artistiques. Je donne pas encore dans le porno gore, merci bien. Enfin ça aura été ma première (et ultime ?) tentative en lime/lemon hétéro. Emotion.

Enfin voilà, je ne vais pas vous laisser attendre plus longtemps. Donc bonne lecture et, d'avance, merci de ne pas me trucider !

**oOo**

Comme si on avait lu dans ses pensées, le passage s'ouvrit de lui-même. Lenalee déposa précautionneusement le bouclier contre un pan de la tapisserie et s'avança sans perdre une minute. Puisque l'issue importait peu, elle avait tout intérêt à en finir au plus vite.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le contraste entre la lumière trop vive et l'obscurité fut tel qu'elle crut être devenue aveugle. Cependant, après quelques secondes, elle distingua au centre de la pièce une nuée de bougies rouge bordeaux dont le parfum -un lourd et entêtant parfum de fraise des bois- vint lui chatouiller les narines. Elle s'étonna de ne pas entendre son ventre gargouiller. A cause de la réaction d'Allen, elle s'était privée d'un copieux dîner et n'avait donc rien avalé depuis des heures. En y réfléchissant, elle semblait même avoir oublié la sensation de faim. Elle mit cela sur le compte de la terreur qui enserrait ses entrailles.

Les bougies formaient un cercle parfait autour d'un grand lit à baldaquin de la même couleur, aux draps défaits. Plus elle s'approchait, fascinée, plus elle réalisait que le parfum était là pour masquer une autre odeur, plus amère et presque désagréable. Une odeur qu'elle avait senti planer de nombreuses fois autour des garçons ou d'elle-même après une rude bataille. Celle de la sueur. Mélangée à autre qui lui paraissait étrangère. Ou peut-être pas. Son cerveau embrumé par les vapeurs l'empêchait de se souvenir.

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle retira ses chaussures, grimpa sur le lit, s'y allongea paresseusement et tira vers elle un oreiller dont elle huma les effluves avec délice. Elle avait conscience d'agir en dehors de toute raison mais elle s'en fichait. Elle n'avait aucune envie de résister à cette douce chaleur qui se répandait en elle et enflammait ses sens. Elle ne faisait que remplir sa part du contrat avec la Fée et quelque chose de puissant lui soufflait de ne pas bouger et d'attendre. Alors, elle attendit.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle sente une main se poser sur sa cheville dénudée et remonter patiemment le long de sa jambe, écartant sa robe au passage. Son premier réflexe aurait dû être de se retourner et de confondre l'importun mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle ne devait pas, c'était interdit. Et cette main -une main d'homme, à n'en point douter- envoyait des frissons d'excitation dans tout son être. Son corps était tendu à l'extrême, comme les arcs des guerriers d'autrefois, à la fois dans la crainte et dans l'expectative de ce qui allait suivre. Elle ne voulait pas s'enfuir. Elle voulait qu'il continue et qu'il lui offre ce qu'elle n'osait pas désirer elle-même.

La main coquine remonta encore, délaissant les plis de tissu et ses jambes à moitié dénudées. Elle chatouilla son nombril, effleura d'un geste vague son décolleté, parut un instant se rétracter puis alla se perdre vers les attaches de son corsage, qu'elle s'employa adroitement à défaire. Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, Lenalee avait eu tout juste le temps de l'apercevoir. C'était une main d'un blanc de craie, aux doigts longs et fins. Une main de bourgeois n'ayant connu que les plaisirs de la vie et des réceptions mondaines. Une main de pianiste. Peut-être une main d'aristocrate. Tout cela, si éloigné de ce qu'elle côtoyait d'habitude, lui plaisait et lui semblait follement exotique.

Elle poussa un soupir d'aise quand les attaches cédèrent enfin, nullement gênée d'exposer sa poitrine à la main et aux yeux de ce parfait inconnu. C'était si naturel, si parfaitement excitant qu'elle projeta ses épaules en arrière en se mordant la lèvre. Qu'il vienne, à présent. Elle était plus que prête.

La main parcourut d'abord son dos, caressant ses épaules, suivant délicatement les renflements de ses vertèbres, comme si elle tentait d'y déchiffrer un langage oublié, avant de se loger au creux de ses reins. Elle flatta quelques instants la peau douce qui se trouvait là puis, brusquement, bondit pour agripper l'un de ses seins, qu'elle se mit à pétrir avec force. Lenalee grimaça de douleur : c'était trop. L'inconnu sembla sentir sa gêne et fit déraper ses ongles contre son ventre en un geste d'excuse. Il aurait pu signifier « Désolé, je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre. ». Attendrie, elle le pardonna aussitôt.

La main descendit de nouveau et s'appliqua à retirer le châle, puis la robe, la laissant totalement nue. Elle avait décidé, plus tôt dans la soirée, de ne pas porter de culotte. La faute à Juliette qui, après avoir enfilé sa propre tenue sans se préoccuper de ce détail, l'avait toisée avec un air de défi, son éternel sourire hautain accroché aux lèvres. Lenalee avait alors retiré la sienne avec une nonchalance apparente et la lui avait jetée au visage. L'autre fille l'avait rattrapée au vol et avait dit en riant : « Tu verras, tu me remercieras. » A contrecœur, elle dut le reconnaître : à présent, elle se félicitait d'avoir répondu à ses provocations.

Alors même qu'elle se perdait dans ces pensées, la main ne chômait pas. Après avoir tracé quelques voluptueuses arabesques à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, le majeur et l'index esquissèrent deux ou trois pas de danse, singeant de façon grotesque les jambes potelées d'une ballerine sans tête. La diversion fonctionna et Lenalee pouffa de rire, oubliant momentanément à quel point ces doigts se rapprochaient du but. Bientôt, cependant, son rire se mua en un hoquet bruyant comme l'un d'eux s'insinuait en elle. Fini de jouer. Une bouche avide fondit sur son cou et ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair. Une perle de sang alla s'échouer sur l'oreiller et l'homme laissa échapper un drôle de grognement. Sans plus de cérémonie, il la plaqua contre son torse et une autre main, étonnamment rugueuse, saisit son mollet et le tira vers le haut, lui faisant exécuter un grand écart. Pour la première fois, elle bénit ses longues heures d'entraînement et la souplesse qu'elle avait acquise grâce à elles.

Les doigts, interrompus par le changement de position, reprirent leur besogne avec ferveur. Fébriles, ils fouillaient toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite, tandis que le pouce, poussé par une crise de rébellion exquise, s'égarait en un point qui la fit crier et s'arquer encore davantage. Lenalee haleta, tremblante. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle connaissant déjà en la matière. Fermant les yeux, elle revit sa propre main accomplir les mêmes gestes qui, aidés par le temps et l'habitude, n'amenait plus que la frustration d'une soif inassouvie. La main de cet étranger leur offrait une saveur nouvelle : un goût sucré de bonheur parfait empreint de regrets amers. Elle fut alors frappée par une certitude imprévue : cette main était celle qu'elle avait tant attendue, celle qu'elle avait appelée sans relâche dans ses fantasmes. Et le nom qui lui vint à l'esprit ne fut pas celui qu'elle désirait entendre. Pourtant, malgré sa peur et ses réticences, elle ne put s'en empêcher.

« Allen, c'est toi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

La main s'immobilisa et l'homme derrière elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Lenalee s'arracha aux bras qui la maintenaient prisonnière et se retourna, car il le fallait. Elle aurait donné sans hésiter tout ce qu'elle possédait pour ne pas avoir à le faire mais ça n'aurait pas suffit.

Elle découvrit un visage inexpressif, à demi dissimulé sous cette tignasse blanche qui l'avait tant intriguée la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. L'œil qu'elle avait appris à détester la fixait, vide de toute émotion. Ce n'était pas Allen, évidemment, mais l'illusion aurait pu tromper un observateur moins averti qu'elle.

« Tu sais ce que ça signifie, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il simplement. Il esquissa un sourire et tendit la main pour caresser sa joue mais elle tourna la tête, se bornant à nier l'évidence.

« Je t'aime, » asséna-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique. Elle réalisa que ces mots sonnaient dans sa bouche comme la pire des insultes et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. « Enfin, je crois, » ajouta-t-elle après une pause.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de la dévisager avec tristesse. Déjà, ses traits semblaient s'effacer, comme sous la gomme impitoyable d'un enfant capricieux. Le rêve avait pris fin, elle n'avait plus de raison de se battre. Lui tournant le dos, elle ramassa sa robe froissée et l'enfila avant de s'asseoir au pied du lit. Il était si haut que ses pieds frôlaient à peine le sol. Il vint la rejoindre et s'installa près d'elle. Faisant taire son appréhension, elle se mit à le regarder, le regarder vraiment, et ne vit que les braises mortes d'un feu qu'elle avait attisé dans l'espoir de cacher une abominable vérité qui lui échappait encore, peut-être la réponse à l'énigme que la Fée avait tissée pour elle.

« C'est sans doute mieux comme ça, » déclara-t-elle, imitant le sourire qui n'avait pas quitté le clone.

« Oui, » dit-il en hochant la tête. « L'amour qui anime l'autre n'est pas le genre dont on guérit. On reste amis ? » offrit-il ensuite, dans une vaine tentative d'humour.

Elle rit. D'un rire creux, certes mais pas dépourvu de sincérité. « On verra, si tu es sage. » Puis elle se leva et s'éloigna en serrant le châle contre elle. Elle ne se retourna pas mais imagina le beau décor derrière elle partir en lambeaux et la pâle copie d'Allen articuler silencieusement un « Bonne chance » désolé avant de se fondre dans les ténèbres.

Lenalee ferma la porte, s'appuya contre elle et reprit son souffle. Pendant quelques minutes, elle laissa libre cours aux sanglots retenus et finit par les essuyer avec un calme dont elle ne se serait pas crue capable. Après tout, elle avait réussi. Elle avait enduré sans broncher la destruction d'une partie de son monde. Le reste ne devait pas être si terrible. Forte de cette nouvelle conviction, elle se dirigea vers l'ignorance. Elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à faire face à l'amour.

A peine eut-elle franchi le pas de la porte qu'un bras sortit de nulle part et appliqua sur son visage un linge humide et odorant. Elle tenta de lutter mais une soudaine et inexplicable envie de dormir l'emporta sur sa volonté. Après quelques instants, elle sombra, impuissante, dans l'inconscience.

Lorsque Lenalee s'éveilla, avant même d'ouvrir les paupières, elle put sentir l'ancienne et familière brûlure autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles. Un vent de panique déferla sur elle mais elle se garda bien de se débattre. Elle savait que ça lui ferait encore plus mal et pas seulement physiquement. Il y avait des souvenirs dont il ne valait mieux pas raviver la flamme, qu'on devait laisser pourrir dans un coin de sa mémoire malgré le parfum nocif de honte et de rancœur qui se dégageait d'eux aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit. La vision de cette petite fille apathique aux yeux morts, de cette loque presque inhumaine, Lenalee la portait comme la croix de ce fils du Dieu auquel elle ne croyait plus. Elle avait compris plusieurs années auparavant qu'en continuant son chemin sur cette route, elle finirait crucifiée sur son propre cauchemar et elle avait trop à perdre aujourd'hui pour jeter même un simple coup d'œil au fond de ces abysses. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir en sortir une seconde fois.

Alors, au lieu de regarder à l'intérieur, elle se mit à observer la pièce. Encore étourdie, elle parvint à peine à distinguer les contours d'une salle d'opération stérile. Les murs étaient peints d'un blanc éblouissant et il y avait autour d'elles nombre de tables couvertes de scalpels, de pinces et de seringues qui lui rappelait douloureusement des instruments de torture. Je connais cette pièce, réalisa-t-elle avec effroi. La Fée avait matérialisé l'une des salles d'examen de l'ordre et pas n'importe laquelle : celle du Dr Vassiliev. Lenalee soupira : au moins, elle n'était pas tombée sur le pire. Le Dr Vassiliev, qui lui répétait inlassablement de l'appeler Dimitri, ignorant le fait qu'elle ne parlait plus depuis longtemps, avait toujours été gentil avec elle et lui avait même offert en cachette quelques sucreries au terme de leurs séances. Elle se souvint qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup, à l'époque. Il avait pour ainsi dire fait office de figure paternelle de rechange alors qu'elle attendait le retour de son frère.

Elle fut donc rassurée d'apercevoir sa silhouette encore floue qui se rapprochait d'elle. Un chaleureux sourire émergeait de sous son épaisse barbe rousse et elle sourit à son tour, malgré les conditions plus que douteuses de cette singulière entrevue.

« Dr Vassiliev ? » appela-t-elle doucement. « Dimitri ? » s'empressa-t-elle de corriger après qu'il eut froncé les sourcils.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois de nouveau parmi nous, Lenalee, » déclara-t-il en rehaussant ses lunettes. « Tu as une si jolie voix… Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir entendue plus tôt. »

« Merci, » répondit-elle en rougissant. « Moi aussi je suis heureuse de vous revoir. Mais, vous savez, ces liens ne sont plus nécessaires. Je n'ai plus peur et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'enfuir. »

« Tu es tout à fait libre de partir, Lenalee. Si tu le souhaites, tu n'as qu'à te détacher et sortir d'ici, je ne ferai rien pour t'en empêcher. Cependant, je ne peux pas t'aider dans cette entreprise, tu dois agir seule. C'est la règle. »

« Alors cela fait partie de l'épreuve ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix pleine d'espoir. Elle se sentait en confiance auprès de lui, il n'y avait rien à craindre.

« Appelle-ça comme tu veux, » dit-il doucement. « Maintenant, détends-toi, » continua-t-il en enfilant ses gants. Il les fit claquer pour le plaisir. Ca la faisait toujours rire, avant, mais, à présent, ce son était devenu menaçant. Une image dérangeante grattait dans un coin de sa tête, tentant de déchirer les parois de sa mémoire. Quelque chose de crucial, peut-être même de _vital_ mais ses défenses mentales empêchaient le message de parvenir à destination. « Nous allons encore devoir jouer au docteur, comme au bon vieux temps. Tout ira bien, tu verras. »

A cet instant, Lenalee réalisa avec horreur que ses vêtements avaient disparu. Elle était complètement nue et à sa merci. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais choisit au dernier moment de prendre sur elle : elle déglutit et ferma les yeux aussi fort que possible. Une erreur, c'était forcément une erreur. Le traitement de la Fée ne faisait que l'entraîner dans les affres de la paranoïa. Une simple histoire de perceptions erronées qui envahissaient son crâne et affolaient ses instincts. Rien de plus.

« C'est parfait, mon joli sucre d'orge, reste tranquille. Si tu es bien sage, tu auras le droit à beau cadeau, » susurra le médecin à son oreille. Elle sursauta, ne l'ayant pas senti approcher, mais ses paupières demeurèrent closes. Il allait disparaître, il fallait juste attendre. Attendre encore un tout petit peu. « Comme tu as grandis ! J'ai du mal à y croire. Les années passent si vite… Et maintenant regarde-toi : sous le minuscule calice se cachait une fleur magnifique aux pétales si doux… » Un doigt froid et calleux fit le tour du bout de l'un de ses seins et le souffle de la jeune exorciste se bloqua dans sa gorge. Une pensée incongrue se forma soudain dans son esprit : _Je n'avais pas de poitrine, avant. Je ressemblais à un petit garçon. A un petit garçon… _Il y avait dans ces mots comme une clé, une clé qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle avait beau l'enfoncer dans toutes les serrures se trouvant à sa portée, elle n'en ouvrait aucune et les mots ne s'associaient à rien et restaient vides de sens. Pourtant, il existait une serrure pour cette clé, elle en était persuadée. Et derrière cette serrure trop longtemps enfouie et couverte de poussière, se trouvait une réponse. Ou peut-être bien une question.

« Si doux… » reprit Dimitri. Sous son ton suave, elle discernait la folie et le désespoir qui l'habitaient. Elle imaginait son regard noirci par la passion, ses traits tirés par l'impatience. Il se retenait. Il se retenait si fort qu'elle entendait ses articulations craquer alors qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui-même, son corps meurtri usant ses dernières forces à lutter contre les pulsions morbides qui l'assaillaient de toutes parts. « Je suis sûr que tu aimes les toucher. Pas vrai, mon sucre d'orge, que tu aimes les toucher ? Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir envie d'essayer. » A présent, sa voix craquait aussi tel un tapis de feuilles mortes. Lenalee visualisa un fil, tendu à l'extrême et la Fée sans visage au sourire macabre qui tirait sur les extrémités avec ses mains de poupée. Elle voulut hurler, leur dire à tous d'aller se faire foutre, griffer la chair de l'illusion et se mordre la langue et perdre son sang jusqu'à en crever mais ses membres ne répondaient plus. Elle savait ce qui allait venir. Elle le _savait_. Mais elle ne voulait pas se rappeler. _Pitié… J'avais réussi à tout oublier. _Elle se rendit compte trop tard qu'elle avait prononcé cette phrase à voix haute.

Alors, le fil cassa, lui aussi.

Dimitri se mit en marche comme de vieux rouages rouillés se mettent en branle : hésitant, trébuchant, se mouvant dans un grand fracas sinistre de jointures et d'os qui s'entrechoquent. Il marcha sans se presser, prenant rapidement de l'assurance, pour se retrouver à ses pieds et détacha ses chevilles. Il les massa soigneusement et les plaça sur des étriers, avant d'actionner un levier qui fit se replier la partie inférieure de la table d'examen. _Ouverte_, se dit Lenalee avec effroi. _Je suis ouverte_. A tout. Et surtout au pire.

« Ravissant, » déclara Dimitri. On entendait clairement les sanglots d'extase contenus dans sa voix. « Vraiment ravissant. Tu t'en es très bien occupé en mon absence. Cependant, il ne faut pas se laisser abuser par les apparences. Je vais devoir l'examiner plus en profondeur. J'irai doucement pour ne pas te faire trop mal, promis. »

Alors, elle sentit que quelque chose s'enfonçait en elle. Une chose glacée mais _vivante_. Et soudain, elle se souvint. Elle se rappela les longues minutes de torture et cette chose vivante qui se glissait dans ce trou trop petit pour elle. Ses paupières fermées à l'extrême, tentant vainement d'écraser ses yeux pour ne plus jamais voir. La voix de Vassiliev qui lui assurait que tout allait bien, que ça faisait partie de l'examen et que ça _devait_ faire mal pour qu'il s'assure qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Et le pire : le presque-choix de négliger cette douleur et ce qu'elle pouvait signifier, de négliger le sang qui coulerait plus tard sur ses cuisses, de négliger cet homme qui introduisait en elle ce dont elle avait si peur et poussait de petits gémissements obscènes en augmentant la cadence. Du haut de ses dix ans, elle avait fait le presque-choix de l'ignorance.

« Non ! » beugla-t-elle, brisant le silence de sa voix éraillée par les pleurs. Non, plus jamais. Elle ne laisserait plus briser par ce monstre. Car elle était devenue forte, si forte derrière ses sourires et son armure de gentillesse. Maintenant que la mémoire lui était revenue, elle réalisait avec une étrange lucidité que ce type, que cet enfoiré, plus encore que Leverrier, lui avait appris la haine, la volonté de tuer. De prendre cette vie qui menaçait la sienne, et ce à tout prix. C'est ainsi que six années de souffrances et d'expériences plus tard, grandie et en pleine possession de ses esprits, elle fit le choix -et plus le presque-choix- de balayer son ignorance et de comprendre enfin.

Lenalee cessa de trembler et ouvrit les yeux. Elle observa les alentours puis, atrocement calme, se leva et épousseta sa robe. Elle fit trois pas en direction de la sortie mais, semblant changer d'avis, s'arrêta net et lâcha sans se retourner :

« Je ne sais pas encore ce que tu cherches à obtenir et, pour tout te dire, je m'en fiche complètement. Abandonne. J'ai vu clair dans ton jeu, tu n'obtiendras plus rien de moi. »

Pas de réponse. Lenalee pouvait pourtant discerner la présence de la substance aqueuse derrière elle et les légers frémissements à sa surface, témoignant de son embarras. Pas le sien. Elle s'autorisa un instant à imaginer de qui provenait cette sensation. De Kanda, sans doute. Il avait dû réussir à s'introduire dans le château. Après tout, les deux autres ignoraient jusqu'à la notion même de honte. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, elle entendit dans sa tête la voix du bretteur murmurer doucement « Lavi, laisse-moi… ». La jeune exorciste, exaspérée, poussa un long soupir et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Si les autres sont assez bêtes pour tomber dans tes pièges, ça les regarde, » cracha-t-elle avec impatience. « mais très bien, puisque tu y tiens, je passerai tes épreuves jusqu'au bout. Même si toi et moi savons que c'est inutile. J'espère au moins qu'il te reste un bon tour dans tes manches parce que je ne me laisserai pas avoir aussi facilement, cette fois. »

« Nous verrons… » répondit la Fée sur un ton acide. Lenalee haussa les épaules et donna un puissant coup de pied dans la porte, qui s'effondra sous le choc. Frustrée à la limite de la rage, elle marcha à grandes enjambées vers l'Amour et répéta l'opération. Les gonds cédèrent en grinçant et elle reprit son avancée, imperturbable. Il n'y avait rien autour d'elle, juste du vide mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas outre mesure. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'arrêta net et leva les yeux. Au-dessus de sa tête, des nuées d'étoiles brillaient d'un éclat si pur qu'elle distinguait parfaitement les reflets blanchâtres d'une Voie Lactée en sucre glace. Cela aurait pu ressembler à une parfaite nuit d'été en pleine campagne s'il n'y avait eu ces fils multicolores et luisants qui maintenaient les astres suspendus à la fausse voûte du ciel. Un rêve d'enfant à l'échelle de géants. Elle en resta temporairement sans voix.

« Très joli, » réussit-elle à articuler, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas paraître impressionnée. « Et après? »

Elle obtint sa réponse lorsque deux bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de son cou. Des bras marqués par une odeur familière, synonymes de sécurité et d'idolâtrie. Pas encore, songea-t-elle, parcourue d'un frisson soudain. C'était bas, effroyablement bas de la part de la Fée d'user de nouveau de ce charme. Elle se rassura comme elle put en imaginant que l'Innocence devait vraiment être à court d'arguments pour tenter de la tromper ainsi une deuxième fois.

Soupirant bruyamment, elle se délogea à contrecœur de cette étreinte bienvenue et se tourna pour faire face à l'illusion qu'il lui fallait affronter. Elle aperçut en premier le sourire rayonnant de son frère, puis ses pommettes hautes et ses prunelles rieuses. En une seconde, le poids de sa mission s'envola miraculeusement et ses entrailles malmenées retrouvèrent leur place initiale. Rituel immuable. Réflexe conditionné. Elle passa une main sur son visage et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Bienvenue à la maison ! » s'écria Komui, son sourire s'agrandissant tant et si bien qu'elle crut qu'il allait déchirer ses joues.

« Nous ne sommes pas à la maison, » rétorqua-t-elle, le regard fuyant. Le savoir si proche et pourtant si inaccessible lui faisait mal. L'envie insurmontable de le serrer contre elle la prenait aux tripes et elle se savait incapable d'y résister trop longtemps.

« Bien sûr que si, » déclara-t-il joyeusement. « Peu importe l'endroit où l'on se trouve, tant que nous y sommes ensemble, c'est toujours la maison. Nous avons toujours été notre seul foyer, Lenalee. Ca n'a pas changé. »

Elle dut reconnaître que le changement de tactique de la Fée s'avérait très efficace. Les mots, bien que clichés, sonnaient authentiques à ses oreilles. A milles lieues des mensonges et autres faux-semblants dont elles avaient été rebattues durant les quelques heures qu'avait duré son périple. Tout simplement parce qu'ils reflétaient la vérité. _Sa_ vérité. Aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire, cette grande perche affectueuse à la limite du ridicule avait toujours été présente à ses côtés. La suivant pas à pas comme une ombre attentive et bienveillante, la préservant au mieux des monstres qui peuplaient aussi bien ses nuits que ses jours. L'étouffant presque, juste assez pour ne plus qu'elle ait peur. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle faillit ne pas remarquer la main qui venait d'entrer dans son champ de vision.

« Prends-la, » implora-t-il. « Oublie tout ça. Oublie ce qu'ils t'ont fait. C'est du passé. Je suis là, maintenant. Viens avec moi, Lenalee. Là, où je t'emmène, il n'y aura plus de cauchemars, plus d'Allen, plus de Vassiliev, plus de Kanda, plus de Lavi, plus de Juliette. Aucun de ces petits salauds qui se permettent de jouer avec ton cœur. Juste toi et moi, dans un monde enchanté que je te construirai et où j'irai te décrocher une lune en caramel et des étoiles en chocolat. Comme dans les histoires que je te racontais. Comme avant. On laissera tous ces mauvais souvenirs derrière nous et on recommencera à zéro. Tu veux bien ? »

Elle le jaugea pendant un long moment. Oh que oui, elle le voulait. Elle n'attendait que ça. Elle avait prié pour ça. Elle avait souhaité de toutes ses forces pouvoir abandonner cette vie atroce et s'enfoncer sans retour en sa compagnie dans la forêt de leur enfance. Passer une vie avec lui à préparer du thé et à observer les formes des nuages. Revivre à jamais le souvenir d'une précieuse journée ensoleillée, enveloppés par la brise et la douce chaleur printanière. Choyée. _Aimée_. Seulement ça. Déjà beaucoup trop dans sa dure réalité. Alors, au fond, qu'est-ce ça pouvait bien faire si elle se laissait aller juste pour cette fois ? Si elle arrêtait de combattre pour s'enivrer du parfum des bambous et du riz fraîchement lavé ? Le temps d'un battement de paupière. Le temps d'un rêve merveilleux et éphémère où le désir, la mort et la souffrance ne seraient que de lointains échos venus de par-delà les montagnes. Demain, à son réveil, elle les retrouverait avec la vague nostalgie que l'on accorde aux anciens amants. Demain mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui elle allait profiter du cadeau que lui offrait généreusement la Fée. Déposer les armes. S'octroyer le droit d'être heureuse.

Lenalee ferma les yeux et attrapa à l'aveuglette cette main que Komui lui tendait avant de le tirer vers elle. Les bras se refermèrent autour de son dos et cala sa tempe sur son torse. Elle sourit : il ne sentait plus le café.

« Protège-moi, grand frère, » ordonna-t-elle à voix basse. Il hocha la tête en silence et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui et glissa dans une torpeur accueillante, envoyant bouler tout le reste sans remord. Les autres devraient se débrouiller sans elle. Et s'ils échouaient, après tout…

Elle ne pouvait que leur souhaiter une défaite aussi agréable.

**oOo**

Bon, je dois vous avouer qu'à la base, j'avais prévu que Komui la baise aussi et qu'on en parle plus. Mais à la réflexion ça m'a paru un poil too much et c'est ça qui me faisait bloquer à mort donc j'ai abandonné l'idée. Alors oui, c'est très niais comparé au reste, je vous l'accorde. Cependant, j'pense sincèrement qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre fin possible. Et puis merde, j'écris ce que je veux xD

Enfin bref, c'est tout pour cette fois, donc à la prochaine pour les nouvelles aventures de Kanda !


End file.
